Senbonzakura
by Skeleneko
Summary: Ever wondered what really happened to Hisana...? REPOSTED FROM TWILIGHT COUNTESS/LADY HELLFIRE. :D I DIDN'T WRITE THIS! I'm simply repostng a wonderful story that was to be taken down. I have permission. :D
1. Roof Tops

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess/Lady Hellfire (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"! Some stories are too good to go to waste and be deleted!_

_('nother note: The Author's notes are the original ones by Twilight Countess)_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter One: Roof Tops

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana stood completely still on top of one of the many roofs of Inuzuri. The midnight breeze billowed through her messy black hair and long red skirt. She also wore a loose white blouse and an orange sash around her waist. She had her gaze held upward towards the full moon. The great ball of light seemed to be mocking her.

"_Three years," _it said._ "Three years since you abandoned her…"_

Hisana then ran the length of the roof top and jumped onto the next one.

Every since the beginning of last year, Hisana had taken to the roofs for refuge. She found it the surest way to avoid the thugs and thieves down below, but it was also much easier to search for Rukia from higher up. Not that she had been any more successful in her quest, but the security of solitude was much more comforting than having to mingle with the dangerous people in the street.

Suddenly, Hisana felt a very powerful spirit force. She increased her pace, jumping onto the next roof, trying desperately to put as much distance between her and the unknown reiatsu.

When Hisana learned that hunger meant you had certain abilities, she had toyed with the idea of leaving Inuzuri to become a Shinigami. Hisana knew that the life of a Death God would be far superior to her life now. But to her, entering the Seireitei seemed to be an unofficial line between finding Rukia, and losing her forever. That was a line Hisana would not risk crossing.

Then Hisana felt the spirit force pulse again and she jumped off the roofs when she reached the edge of the town. She landed on the ground and ran onto the pathway that led into the woods, only slowing her pace when she felt the spirit force fade away. Hisana walked calmly down the winding path until she came to a stop at a bridge. She placed her hands on the railing and looked into the water.

"_Always moving, always flowing, and always changing like life itself…" _she thought. _"Where does it go when it reaches death? Does it just stop or make a new stream for the water to flow in?"_

"Don't do it," said a deep voice.

Hisana blinked, and turned her head to see a man in Shinigami robes standing at the edge of the bridge. Her eyes widened. She could tell that he was of the elite class by the _kenseikan _ornaments in his hair.

"Don't do what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't jump into the river," the man said as if it was obvious. "I do not wish to have to drag you out."

Hisana saw his face more clearly and it felt as though she was looking through a mask; a mask of icy indifference. It sent a shiver down her spine.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya saw her mouth open in indignation. She then closed it abruptly, and narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember sharing my thoughts with you!" she said heatedly. "I was just wondering whether if a soul dies, does it go to heaven after this world or is reborn on Earth again."

She brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself," she continued. "Do not presume that just because I am not as rich or powerful as you does it mean I am undeserving of life."

After her little speech the only thing that had changed in Byakuya's cold façade was that one of his eyebrows was higher than the other.

"That's a bit hypocritical," he said. "To accuse me of believing you are unworthy of life after you have given me a lecture on not to assume too much."

Hisana smiled and laughed. It was a lovely sound, like the ringing of bells. Byakuya found himself saddened when it stopped.

"Well, that makes us even then, doesn't it?" she said, still smiling. Byakuya couldn't restrain himself from walking over to her. She hoisted herself up so she sat on the railing with her head level with his.

"Why were you following me, anyway?" she asked. "You had me worried. I was afraid it might've been on of those thugs from the Eleventh squad looking for a fight."

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana swore she saw the faintest of a blush in his cheeks through the moonlight. He said nothing for a long time until…

"You felt my presence?" he finally asked. Hisana chuckled slightly.

"I doubt there was a soul who could **not **feel it."

He stiffened at this, thinking she was laughing at him. Hisana saw this and her giggling subsided.

"Oh, come on," she said. "It just shows you're very strong. Don't take it as an insult."

Hisana saw him relaxed.

"So, what's your name?" she asked. Hisana saw the suspicion in his eyes. She could tell he was

debating whether he should answer or not.

"My name is Byakuya."

"Byakuya…" Hisana said slowly. "That's a nice name, though I am quite fond of Kenseikan Boy." She smiled and pointed at his hair.

She then saw that the sun was rising. Beams of yellow light were starting to sprinkle all over the forest floor.

"Oh!" She practically leaped off the rail. "I have to go!"

Hisana didn't know what made he say it, but she felt like she was breaking some rule of conversing with someone from a higher class for so long. She started to walked briskly away from him.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her hand. Hisana froze.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly. Hisana turned to look at him before stuttering,

"H-Hisana, sir…"

"Goodbye, Hisana," he said, and then he pressed his lips to her knuckles and vanished.

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! If you notice a few differences in the story, I decided that since I'm not getting any inspiration for my other stories, I would use the time to try and edit my typos in Senbonzakura. There are so many errors that it's disgraceful! I can't believe you reviewed this crap!


	2. Come back here, Gypsy!

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Two: Come Back Here, Gypsy!

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

It had been three weeks since he saw Hisana. Byakuya walked through the streets of the Seireitei, his mind deep in thought. His short encounter with her reminded him of a problem that was growing more and more difficult to avoid.

_Flashback… A few months ago…_

"_Byakuya-sama," said one of the elders at the table. Byakuya did not look at him, but kept his eyes focused on his chopsticks._

"_Yes, Yamoto-san?" he slowly responded._

"_The elders and I have been thinking…" Yamoto began and the other elders nodded encouragingly. "…That now it the time for you to consider choosing a wife."_

_Byakuya lowered his eating utensils. "I'm sorry, Yamoto-san, but I have not seen any woman whom I believe to be worthy of my attention at present."_

_Byakuya was no fool. He was perfectly aware of the deceit of the people at court. No doubt that every elder would suggest their niece or grand-daughter to be a good candidate in hopes of gaining more security and power in the Kuchiki family._

"_But, Byakuya-sama," said Sao Feng, "You're uncle has spoken of passing the position as head of the Kuchiki clan to you soon. Surely you are not thinking of taken the post unmarried."_

"_**If**__I see anyone that catches my interest, I shall inform you at once," said Byakuya._

"_But…" started one elder, obviously displeased that Byakuya had chosen the word if, rather than when._

_Byakuya raised his hand to silence him. "This is my final word on the matter." And with that, Byakuya strode out of the dinning hall._

Ever since that day, Byakuya had been trying to stay clear of all the noble women. His tactics didn't really help the issue. If anything, the elders and the ladies had become more persistent than ever.

Byakuya gave a sigh of frustration as he opened the door to the Thirteenth Division. He couldn't find peace in his own home. The minute he set foot on the Kuchiki Estate, he would be surrounded by women in elegant kimonos. None of them had impressed him. They didn't have any opinions about important issues. They had charm and grace, but no more. In fact, Byakuya found Hisana to be the only non-Shinigami woman that was even worth talking to.

"_There you go, thinking about her!" _he berated himself. "_As if you will ever see her again…"_

"Ahhh, there's my favorite lieutenant," said a warm voice.

"Hello, Ukitake-taicho," said Byakuya, bowing his head.

"Hmm, you seem a little depressed, Byakuya," said Ukitake with concern in his voice.

Byakuya signed again. "Just another day of court politics, sir, you needn't trouble your mind with them."

"I see," said Ukitake, his slight frown turning into a smile once more. "Well, Byakuya, I was wondering whether you would enjoy accompanying me on my weekly walk through Rukongai."

Byakuya frowned slightly. "Surely they must be work to do, Taicho…"

But Ukitake was already steering Byakuya out the door into the sunshine.

"Oh, but I insist!" said Ukitake-taicho. "Think of it as assisting your captain in his patrols of the town. Here, wear this," he said, tossing his lieutenant a simple brown cloak.

Byakuya stared at it and saw Ukitake put on a similar cloak.

"We draw a lot less attention this way." Ukitake explained.

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana woke up from her slumber on the roof of a tavern. She rubbed her eyes and yawned widely. As she stood up, she looked at the sun's position in the sky.

"_About noon," _she mused. She then slid off the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. Her mind started to wander as she walked down the street. It had been three weeks since she'd seen the Shinigami by the bridge. She wondered what he was doing right now…

"He still never said why he was following me," she mumbled. She shook her head at this. As if she would ever find out.

"Hisana!" someone called. Hisana turned to see a man running up to her.

"Hello, Hatsya," she said.

"And greetings to you, fellow gypsy," Hatsya said as he gave her a bow. "Are we still on for performing in the 50th District?"

This was how it was for Hisana. Dance in the street for coins, buy food and necessities with said coins and search for Rukia. She would on occasion partner up with another gypsy. This was one of those rare days.

"I suppose so. I'm sure the people are more generous to a gypsy in the 50th District than in the 78th."

"My dear, it has nothing to do with that!" said Hatsya, giving her a slap on the back. "They just won't ever be able to say no to your pretty face."

Hisana gave him a weak smile.

"That's better, come on," said Hatsya.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya found himself walking along the streets of the 50th District, feeling extremely out of place.

Byakuya turned his head and then realized that he was walking alone. He turned around to see that his captain had stopped about ten paces behind him. Ukitake was petting a horse, while conversing with who Byakuya guessed to be the owner. Byakuya strode up to them.

"You have a good eye, sir," said the owner to Ukitake. "This is Akotum. He's my finest and most well-trained horse. I've taught him how to count with his hoof and even how to sit!"

Then the sound of music caught Byakuya's ears.

"Ahh, that would be the gypsies. They often perform around here" said Ukitake as he walked passed the horse.

"Most have the worst impression of them, but they're probably the nicest folk you'll meet." The aging captain proceeded to thrown a few coins into a purple hat near a man playing a flute-like instrument. Next to the man was a woman dancing with scarves.

Byakuya saw that the woman was wearing a red skirt and an orange sash…no, it couldn't be…

"Hisana?"

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana turned at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened. She knew that serious face all too well. But before she could say or do anything else, Hatsya grabbed her arm.

"Eleventh squad Shinigami coming, run!" he hissed before fleeing from the scene. Hisana grabbed the hat filled with coins and tried to run as well. She ran into a nearby person, spilling the money all over the ground.

"Shit!" she said as she bent down to collect the coins. She stopped when she saw two shadows on the dirt ground. She looked up to see two men in black kimonos.

"All right, gypsy, where'd you get the money," demanded one of them.

Hisana rose to her feet. "For your information, I earned it!"

"Gypsies don't earn money," he scoffed. The second Shinigami grabbed her arm from behind.

"They steal it," he exclaimed.

"You'd know a lot about stealing," Hisana said angrily to him.

"Trouble maker, huh?" said the first one, grabbing for the hat in her arms. Hisana high kicked him in the chin, but the second man still had her in his grasp.

"Maybe a day in the holding cells will cool you off," he said. Hisana punched him in the face and kicked the first Shinigami one again in the stomach. They both fell to the ground. Hisana then ran passed Ukitake-taicho and Byakuya without looking back.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya's gaze found itself on Hisana's retreating back. The two Shinigami quickly returned to their feet.

"Come back here, gypsy!" one yelled as they chased after her. Byakuya then saw the horse from earlier. He grabbed the reigns from the owner and led the animal into the middle of the street. This caught the Shinigami off guard and they ran right into it. One of them landed on his stomach behind the horse.

"Akotum," said Byakuya. "Sit."

Akotum slid his hind legs in front of him and plopped down right onto the Shinigami. The entire street erupted in laughter.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," Byakuya pointed his finger at Akotum. "Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible, really. I can't take him anywhere."

"Get this thing off _meee_!" the man wheezed.

The second Shinigami drew out his katana. "I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" he snarled.

At this, Ukitake-taicho removed his brown cloak and unsheathed his own katana. "You were saying?"

"Oh, oh, U-U-Ukitake-taicho!" the subordinate stuttered before saluting. "At your service, sir!"

Byakuya looked down and saw a few gold coins on the ground. He picked them up and saw a cloaked beggar sitting against the wall with a purple hat at his feet. The tips of Byakuya's mouth turned ever so slightly upward as he dropped the money into the hat before walking away.

Author's Note: I love the Hunchback of Notre Dame!


	3. Lose my breath

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Three: Lose My Breath

_The Following Evening..._

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana couldn't believe it. She had seen the whole horse incident. He, a noble, went out of his way to help lowly soul like her. Not only that, but he saw right through her old beggar disguise and gave her the coins she had dropped.

She was standing on the bridge in the woods where she had first met him. Why was he doing in the 50th District anyway and why was his _captain _with him? He must be ranked very highly.

"Byakuya…." she whispered into the sunset. Hisana was determined to see him again. She never got to thank him so she now had a good excuse…ahem, _reason _to speak with him.

"I thought I might find you here," said voice from behind her.

"Byakuya-sama!" Hisana exclaimed. Byakuya stood at the edge of the bridge. He slowly walked up to her, her eyes trapped in his gaze.

"So I'm Byakuya-sama now? What ever happened to Kenseikan Boy?" he asked. His face remained expressionless, but Hisana saw the amusement in his eyes.

Hisana gave a nervous laugh. "Hehehe, well…listen, about yesterday…"

Hisana started to wring her hand together.

"I just… wanted to thank you for helping me out and stuff. No one's ever done something like that for me before… and I wish there was some way for me to repay you…"

Byakuya stopped her babbling as he rested his index finger on her lips.

"I assure you, Hisana, it was no trouble at all," he said, taking her hand in his other hand and kissing it gently. Hisana's stomach did a summer salt.

"That's was some friend of yours back there," he continued dryly. "Running away and leaving you to fend for yourself the minute trouble came around."

Hisana sighed. "It's every man for himself out here," she turned away from Byakuya, but continued to speak. "We teamed up every once in a while, but gypsies are loners. We have no home…no _family_," Hisana sucked in a breath at this, "I take care of myself, by myself."

Hisana felt a hand be placed on her shoulder and Byakuya turned her around to face him.

"Hisana, As much as I enjoy your company, I am here on the orders of my captain, Ukitake-taicho…"

"What!" Hisana almost yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong. If it's about yesterday…Well, you were there, Byakuya-sama, you know I was acting in self defense…"

"Calm down, Hisana, you're not in trouble." Byakuya said.

Hisana looked up at him. "I'm not?"

"Certainly not," he said. "Ukitake-taicho simply wishes to speak with you."

"Why?" she asked. "Why would a captain want to talk to me? I'm just a downtrodden street rat."

Hisana had no problem in saying this about herself, for no one had told or proved to her otherwise. However, Byakuya seemed to take issue with the remark.

Byakuya took her chin in his hand and lifted it to meet his gaze. "You will never say another comment like that about yourself again. Am I understood, Hisana?"

His voice gentle, yet warning at the same time.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," Hisana said, bowing her head. "Please forgive me."

Byakuya lifted her head again and sent her into shock when he pressed his lips to hers. Hisana didn't respond for a few seconds and then she finally moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Byakuya's neck.

**Byakuya's P.O.V**.

Byakuya's mind went into overdrive as her fingers rose from his neck to thread through his hair. He let of a sigh of contentment and traced a single finger down her spine. He felt her shiver under his touch and he was sure she had felt him smirk in the kiss. His hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to his body.

Byakuya then felt Hisana's tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He slowly opened his mouth.

**Hisana's P.O.V. **

Hisana wasted no time in sliding her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue met his and they fought for dominance. It grazed playfully over the upper row of his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Hisana's finger's had ceased their stroking and were now massaging his scalp. He nibbled on her lower lip at this and she started to have a smirk of her own.

When the need for air became too great, she gently shoved him away, a sensual grin playing on her lips.

"Well then, let's take me to Ukitake-taicho, Byakuya-sama. Need I remind that it was you who said this was not a courteous visit?"

Byakuya took a moment to register her words. He stood visibly taller and raised his arm to take

hers.

"Yes, let's," he said formally.

Author's Note: I have nothing to say.


	4. Byakuya's Discovery

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Four: Byakuya's Discovery

_Present day, during the Bleach series (This is when the gang is trying to save Orihime)_

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya woke up with a start. He was drenched in cold sweat. Hisana…

He looked out the window of his bedroom to see the half moon glistening back at him.

Why had the night decided to plague him with bittersweet memories from long ago? Yes, he remembered all too well when he had brought his future wife to the Court of Pure Souls. That was the day she had accepted Ukitake's offer of training to become a Shinigami. Hisana wasn't sent to the academy like most, but was taught personally by Ukitake-taicho himself.

"Takuaji…" Byakuya whispered to himself. Takuaji, Hisana's zanpakuto, was the very first who had ever bested Senbonzakura. To say that Byakuya was shocked when Hisana had defeated him would've been an understatement. He had been utterly stupefied. Hisana insisted that she won not because of superior talent, but rather because his own arrogance was blinding him.

Being beautiful and powerful, Hisana captured the hearts of many of the male Shinigami in the Gotei 13. Byakuya scowled at the memory of before they were married, when she had a different suitor every week coming to call. Even though she rejected them all, Byakuya couldn't help feeling the pang of jealousy.

Finding sleep impossible, he rose from his bed and wrapped himself in a blue robe.

Byakuya slid the screen door closed behind him and proceeded to stroll down the hall.

His minded drifted to Rukia. Despite how little he showed it, Byakuya cared deeply for his adoptive sister. It was his own weakness that made him never get close to her. Rukia's innocent, yet sassy personality was just the way Hisana's had been. They both shared many things, their appearances, the way they interacted with the world. It was too much for Byakuya. He couldn't bring himself to be the affectionate brother Hisana no doubt had hoped him to be.

Byakuya finally came to a halt at a door in the East Wing of the manor. He pressed him palm against it and stared. Sighing, he slid the screen open and stepped inside. He now stood in the room Hisana had used before she became his wife. He probably hadn't been in this room in nearly thirty-five years.

After a quick scan of the room, he saw that everything was in place. He drifted over to the mantle of the fireplace where one picture was propped up. It was Hisana in her gypsy skirt with Senbonzakura's petals floating around her.

Quickly breaking eye-contact with the image, he made to return to bed when something caught his attention on the ground. The lower left corner of the carpet was turned upwards. He bent down to correct the flaw when he thought he saw a lump underneath in the middle. He pulled the carpet off completely to be met with the handle of a trapdoor.

In all his years of being the head of the Kuchiki clan, he never realized nor had anyone told him there was a secret passage here. Curiosity getting the best of him, he lifted the handle and opened the door. He saw a set of stairs descending below. He climbed down them and found himself and the beginning of a tunnel made of stone.

Byakuya hadn't been walking for very long when he saw a red stain on the stone floor.

Blood.

Byakuya lowered himself on one knee and touched the blood with his fingertips. It was dry. It was an old stain, at least twenty years old. Byakuya lifted his eyes and saw the trail of red going down the tunnel. He stood up and pressed on. As he looked at the walls he saw the print of a small bloody hand sliding down the hallway as well.

Byakuya stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar piece of cloth lying on the floor. It was Hisana's gypsy skirt. Byakuya picked it up and ran his hand through the fabric. It was just as stained as the floor.

Byakuya's heart was starting to race. As a Shinigami, Hisana had sustained many injuries in her line of duty, but Byakuya couldn't once recall an incident when Hisana had been wounded while wearing her gypsy garb.

Byakuya got to his feet and continued on, following the blood trail he could only imagined was Hisana's. The trail of blood also yielded Hisana's orange sash and white blouse, both covered in red like her skirt. He folded them in his arms and quickened his pace.

The trail finally ended with the tunnel as Byakuya entered a small, semicircular room. There were no other doors or continuing passageways.

If Byakuya had been holding anything made of glass, it would have been shattering at his feet. He sucked in a breath as his eyes widened at the single word written on the wall in blood.

_**AIZEN**_

Author's Note: Oh, my God! The plot thickens... What shall our Byakuya do now?


	5. Letters

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Five: Letters

_Present day…_

Almost everybody who was anybody realized that Kuchiki Byakuya was distracted. When confronted by either a fellow captain or and elder about his behavior, he would merely shrug, saying that he wasn't getting enough rest. Which was perfectly true; ever since he saw the writing in the secret passageway, his body couldn't relax enough to sleep.

Byakuya sat at his desk, the brush in his hand motionless. Four days had passed and he had yet to confide in anyone of his findings. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but so many questions had arisen without anyone to answer them.

"_Why did you not tell me, Hisana? How did you hide your injuries? Did you know about Aizen's treachery? Did he threaten you? Hisana…"_

Byakuya stood up and walked out the door. He would drive himself mad if he continued on like this. He had nothing else to go on, he needed help, but who to go to? Then it clicked. As her mentor, Ukitake-taicho was probably the only one who knew Hisana almost as well as he had.

Byakuya shunpoed until he was facing the entranced of the 13th Division.

"Well hello, Byakuya, it's certainly been awhile since you've paid me a visit," said Ukitake with a slight cough.

"Ukitake-taicho, may I speak to you in private?" asked Byakuya, his voice portraying the seriousness of the matter. "Outside the earshot of your two loyal 3rd seats," he added.

Ukitake sighed. "Kiyone, Sentaro, please come out."

In an instant, the 3rd seats in question stood before their captain.

"Hai, Taicho!" Sentaro saluted.

"Is there anything I can do, Taicho?" insisted Kiyone.

"Yes, Kiyone, Sentaro, I'm afraid you will have to stalk someone else for a few hours.

Kuchiki-taicho and I had private matters to discuss."

"Are you sure, Taicho…" began Sentaro.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho shall be here should anything become of me," said Ukitake. He shooed his subordinates out and slid the door behind him.

"Please have a seat, Byakuya."

Byakuya obliged and situated himself on a mat in front a low table. Ukitake sat down too, opposite of Byakuya.

"So, what brings you back to the 13th Division?" asked Ukitake.

"I wish to discuss Hisana," said Byakuya. Ukitake broke into another coughing spell. Once he cleared his throat, he stared at Byakuya with a concerned expression.

"Well…I must say this is rather unexpected. Alright, Byakuya, what about Hisana?"

"Besides her failing health, did you notice anything peculiar about Hisana before she died?" inquired Byakuya.

Ukitake closed his eyes, trying to remember.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya," Ukitake said finally. "Nothing is coming to mind. "Why are you asking me this all of the sudden?"

Byakuya breathed deeply. "Ukitake-taicho, what I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Am I understood?"

Ukitake frowned. "Of course, Byakuya."

"Four days ago, I discovered a secret passageway that I was previously unaware of in the Kuchiki estate. When I investigated further, I found a trail of blood on the floor."

Ukitake's frowned deepened.

"The stains were dry, and when I followed them, I found this…" Byakuya reached for the inside of his robes and dropped Hisana's bloody sash onto the table. Ukitake's face went pale.

"B-Byakuya! That's…"

"It was my wife's, yes," Byakuya cut him off. "Do you remember even one event where Hisana was injured in her gypsy ensemble?"

Ukitake tried to recall his memories. "The only times I saw her wear that after she accepted my proposal was when she went in Rukongai to look for Rukia. She could have gotten beaten up by one of the many thugs out there, but it doesn't seem like Hisana to deliberately conceal things from you."

"No, it doesn't," said Byakuya.

"I'm a little confused, Byakuya." Ukitake said. "You first asked me if there was anything strange about Hisana right before she died. Hisana died of an illness. I know this new information is quite disturbing, but do you really think it has a connection with her _death_?"

"There's something else…" muttered Byakuya quietly.

"There's more?" Ukitake asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Come with me."

_Kuchiki Estate…_

"B-Byakuya!" Ukitake gasped. He was staring at the word Aizen in horror. Byakuya lowered his head.

"Did…did she know something about Aizen? Did she know he would be a traitor?" Ukitake asked.

"I don't know. I don't know…" said Byakuya said, his shoulders drooping.

"We must think logically about this," said Ukitake forcefully. "Why would Aizen attack Hisana in Rukongai? Only you and I know in detail about her gypsy background. It doesn't add up."

"I believe I shall ask a few of her old friends some questions," said Byakuya, striding out of the secret room.

"Do you want me to go with you?" suggested Ukitake.

"No, thank you," he said, and with that, Byakuya shunpoed all the way to the office of the 10th Division.

He knocked on the door. No answer. Byakuya slowly opened the door to see the 10th Division lieutenant sleeping on the couch. As Byakuya approached her, she woke up with a jolt.

"I'm doing the paperwork, Taicho!" she screamed and she fell on the floor. When her eyes finally met Byakuya's, she rose to her feet.

"Oh, Kuchiki-taicho, what a pleasant surprise! Please, forgive me." She dusted off her robes. "So, what brings you to our humble division?"

Byakuya wasted no time with small talk. "You were a dear friend of my wife, were you not?"

Matsumoto's smile fell and her eyes suddenly found the floor to be very interesting.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho, a very good friend, you know that."

"I know that you often visited Hisana in her last few weeks. Did you notice anything strange about her behavior?" asked Byakuya.

"No, not really, wait…" Matsumoto thought hard. "Hisana was fine when we were in your home, but if I suggested we take a walk through the Seireitei…she never refused…but she was constantly be on the alert the minute we were off the Kuchiki grounds. Always looking behind her shoulder, as if someone was going to jump out and attack her. She never told me why, no matter how many times I asked."

Matsumoto looked at Byakuya's face. It was as emotionless as ever.

"I see," he said, turning to make his departure.

"Kuchiki-taicho, wait," said Matsumoto. Byakuya watched her as she hurried over and pulled a small box from the lowest drawer in her desk. She walked over and offered it to him. It was about 5 by 7 inches.

"Hisana gave this to me a week before she passed on," Rangiku said. "It has all her gypsy jewelry in it."

Byakuya took the box in his hands.

"You can keep it," she said.

"Thank you," said Byakuya and he vanished with the use of shunpo.

_Later that night…_

Byakuya sat on his bed, propped up by a pillow. He had the box Matsumoto had given to him in his lap. He gingerly opened it to be met with several familiar objects. He picked up each item one by one and examined them. There were few gold bangles, her single hoop earring, and (he smiled) a coin hanging on a chain. The coin was embossed with the Kuchiki clan crest.

Byakuya was about to closed the box when the base on the inside wobbled under his touch. Frowning, Byakuya peeled the bottom away to reveal a small compartment of the box underneath. There was an envelope addressed to him.

He took the envelope out and opened it. He recognized the handwriting…

_Byakuya-sama, _

_If you are reading this, then I know I must no longer be with you. I am assuming you found the secret passage in my old room and went to question my friends. That's why I gave my jewelry box to Matsumoto, in hopes that she would give it to you. Byakuya, it's time you knew the truth. My death wasn't an accident…it was a set up._

Byakuya's heart stopped.

_I'm sorry I can't explain now, but I am being watched as I write this very moment. Follow my clues, and all shall be revealed. I love you so much._

_Hisana_

_P.S. Go to Ise Nanao and give her one of my gold bangles and say "Hisana sent me" She will tell you some important information._

Author's Note: Next chapter I swear will go back to Hisana and her life.


	6. Training and Promotion

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Six: Training and Promotion

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

"As you know there are four techniques of combat that Shinigami use: kidō, hand-to-hand-combat, agility, and swordsmanship."

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho," said Hisana, listening with rapt attention.

"What I'll be teaching you today falls under the same category as shunpo: agility."

Ukitake and Hisana were standing on top of the tallest building in the Thirteenth Division. Ukitake-taicho walked towards the edge of the roof. Hisana followed.

"Most Shinigami can do this to a certain extent," explained Ukitake. "The Shinigami uses the spirit particles around them to form a flat surface that they can stand upon mid air."

Hisana's eyes widened as her mentor walked right off the roof, but he didn't fall. He stayed suspended in the air three feet from the building.

"That's amazing!" Hisana gushed. Ukitake smiled and held out his hand for her to grab.

"Come, you try," he said.

Hisana swallowed. She grasped Ukitake's hand but stayed on the roof.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be right here," said Ukitake, giving her hand a squeeze. "Now, concentrate."

Hisana closed her eyes and imagined the spirit particles creating a stable surface. She took a deep breath and stepped off the edge. She half-expected to feel the wind around her as she fell, but instead, she felt something smooth under her feet.

Hisana's eyes opened and she saw that she was standing on a two by two feet square. It was blue and was glowing with spiritual energy. Hisana looked down at Ukitake's feet to see that his platform was invisible. She frowned.

"Ukitake-taicho, my spirit particles are blue. Is that bad?" Hisana asked.

Ukitake was looking at her platform in astonishment. "No, Hisana, it means quite the opposite. Take another step."

Hisana did as she was told, keeping a firm grip on her teacher's hand. Another glowing square appeared. She took another step, but this time she let go of Ukitake's hand. She then broke into a run, jumping from one square to the next. She smiled and looked over at Ukitake. Her smile disappeared when she saw Ukitake wobble in mid air.

"Ukitake-taicho!" Hisana said in alarm, running to him, more squares appearing beneath her feet. But Ukitake had already shunpoed back to the safety of the firm roof.

"Are you alright, Ukitake-taicho," asked Hisana.

Ukitake took a few deep breathes. "Of course, Hisana-san. As I said before, certain Shinigami can perform this technique to a farther extent than others. It seems that you are one of those few with the upper hand."

Hisana subconsciously puffed out her chest. "Thank you, Ukitake-taicho."

By the time she had practiced for two more hours, Hisana could make her squares appear without having to look at her feet.

"I think it's best if we end here on a good note for today. You may go," said Ukitake.

"Hai," said Hisana as she bowed to Ukitake and then walked away.

Half an hour later, Hisana sat under her favorite tree next to the creek that ran through the division. She blew on the stray piece of hair in between her eyes. It had been a year and a half since Byakuya brought her to the Seireitei. She wasn't even an official Shinigami yet.

Most in the squad knew her as 'Ukitake's urchin' because as his apprentice, she spent most of her time at his side.

She remembered when Ukitake-taicho asked her to become a Shinigami. She had flat out refused him at first, saying she had a responsibility in Rukongai. Ukitake asked her many times what this responsibility was and finally Hisana broke down. She told him how she left Rukia behind and she still wished to amend her error. Hisana remembered the look on her taicho's face, the compassion in his eyes.

There were two reasons why Hisana decided to accept Ukitake's offer. One was that as her senpai, Ukitake allowed her to continue her search for Rukia, something she knew she wouldn't be able to do if she went to the academy. The other, was her own selfish desire to get closer to Byakuya.

Ah, Byakuya. They had become friends, but nothing more developed after that first kiss on the bridge. She learned that he enjoyed walks during the night and how he detested the politics of the aristocracy. He explained how you could never turn your back on anyone unless you had a strong wish to be stabbed _in_the back. He spoke so openly with her, and Hisana was content with being his outlet from all the formalities he endured every day.

Her reflections on her pitiful excuse for a life were cut short by a very loud, obnoxious voice.

"SAYURI-SAN!"

Sayuri. Since she had no surname, one was given to her by Ukitake-taicho.

Hisana screamed and found herself flat on her back with the Thirteenth Division's 4th seat above her, his nose mere inches from her own.

"AHHHH! Damn it, Shiba! Stop doing that!" Hisana bawled her hand into a fist and threw a punch at the offending face. She missed, but Kaien was sent sprawling on the grass in order to avoid it. Hisana got up quickly and dusted off her Shinigami robes.

"Kaien, stop terrorizing the poor thing," said a woman, who was helping him to his feet.

"Don't you have a leach for your fiancé, Miyako?" Hisana asked sourly.

"Hey, you ain't even a real Shinigami!" said Kaien in a reprimanding, yet teasing tone.

"You should learn to be more respectful of you superiors!"

"Ukitake-taicho said the only orders I am to acknowledge are from either himself or Kuchiki-fukutaicho. That does not include a seven foot gorilla with a brain the size of a peanut."

Kaien then grabbed Hisana by her head and looked at her with a smirk growing on his lips. "Well, you best be getting use to calling this gorilla Shiba-fukutaicho, won't you?"

"Wait…what?" said Hisana, her eyes widening. Kaien's grin faltered.

"Didn't Taicho tell you," asked Miyako. "Kuchiki-sama has been promoted to Captain of the Sixth Division."

"Huh?" replied Hisana.

"I'll take that as a no," said Kaien. "Yeah, seems Lieutenant Kuchiki went off and achieved bankai, and the former captain of the sixth was ancient. Not as old as Yamamoto, but..."

"I would have wished you'd let me tell her," said a low voice.

Hisana looked over Kaien's shoulder see to Byakuya. He seemed as regal as ever, only this time, he was clad in the traditional white haori of a captain.

Kaien let go of Hisana's head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Hey, Kuchiki-taicho…" Kaien never got along well with Byakuya. Their personalities were as opposite as fire and ice.

To break the new awkwardness, Miyako grabbed Kaien by the elbow and started to drag him away. "Come on, darling, we need to decide the right kind of flowers to use at the wedding."

"What? I thought your family was dealing with all that shit…" Miyako stomped on Kaien's foot. "Oh, right…See ya, Sayuri!"

Now just the two of them, Hisana looked at Byakuya, a smile forming on her lips. "The new uniform suits you, Taicho…"

Byakuya looked down at the haori. "Right, the uniform, now all I have to do is live up to it."

"Of course you will, you're very powerful," encouraged Hisana. She plopped back down on the grass and patted the spot next to her. He sat beside her with grace only he was capable of. They both stared at the creek.

"Does this mean I can call you Kenseikan-taicho?" asked Hisana hopefully.

Byakuya's faced hardened. "No."

Hisana pouted. "That's no fun," she said. "So…why the Sixth?"

"It was the only one available," replied Byakuya.

"Simple enough," said Hisana. They sat in silence once more until Byakuya spoke up.

"Hisana, tonight there is a celebration at my home in honor of my promotion. I would like it very much if you were to attend."

Hisana gaped at him. "You…want me to come?" Hisana tried to hide her shock with a small grin.

"Let me guess, you want me there because you're hoping that the noble women will leave you alone if they see me with you."

Byakuya took her completely by surprise when he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"I want you there because it would mean a lot to me if you came," said Byakuya quietly. Hisana looked into his eyes and saw that they were unusually soft.

"Okay, Byakuya-sama, I'll go…" but then Hisana looked down at her black clothing. "But I don't have anything to wear to a noble house."

Byakuya stood up. "If were go there now, I'm sure we'll be able to find something appropriate." He offered her his hand. She took it and rose from the ground.

"Are you familiar with shunpo," asked Byakuya.

Hisana frowned. "Byakuya-sama, you know how slow I still am," she said.

"Well, in that case…" Byakuya proceeded to sweep her into his arms.

"Hang on," he said.

Author's Note: Next chapter, Hisana will butt heads with the nobles for the first time.


	7. Voices

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Seven: Voices

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Byakuya and Hisana arrived at his home five minutes later. Hisana clutched her hand over mouth in an attempt to keep her lunch.

"Put me down," she ordered. He set her back on her feet.

"Never do that again," she said. "At least not with me on board."

"Of course," said Byakuya. "Come."

Hisana followed him and the doors of the mansion were opened by several servants.

"Welcome home, Kuchiki-sama," they said in unison.

"Whoa," breathed Hisana, taking the whole thing in. "Nice place you got here, Byakuya." They took the hall on the right and ended up in the most beautiful garden Hisana had ever seen. She started to skip along the path ahead of Byakuya, humming. She then did a few cartwheels in the grass and landed on her back under a blooming sakura tree.

She opened her eyes to see Byakuya standing above her.

"You are without a doubt the strangest woman I've ever met," he commented.

"Hey!" said Hisana indignantly, getting to her feet. "I've seen the high-born girls you're forced to put up with…"

She smirked and pointed her index finger at herself. "I'm the _only_ _woman_ you've ever met."

She turned and walked away from him, exaggerating the sway in her hips. She stopped and laughed. She turned around to see that Byakuya's face was as serious as ever. Hisana's laughter subsided. Usually when she was silly like this, he would roll his eyes or his lips would twitch to restrain a smile. But today, nothing…

"Hisana," Byakuya said, beckoning her to him with his hand. She walked back up to him. "I've a simple errand to run. I shan't be long. Stay under this tree until I return."

"Hai," said Hisana, sitting down, watching Byakuya leave. He turned a corner and was out of her sight. She rested one leg on her knee and put her hands behind her neck.

"_I wonder what Senbonzakura's bankai looks like." _Hisana thought. She'd seen the shikai release of Byakuya's zanpakuto many times. Thousands of small, pink blades floating in the air like leaves in autumn. Hisana shivered as she tried to picture Byakuya's second release. She could only hope that one day her zanpakuto would be as great as Senbonzakura. Hisana scoffed at this, she didn't ever know her soul slayer's name.

"_And you never will with that attitude," _said a voice in her head. Hisana jumped.

"_My, my, skittish are we today,"_the voice commented. Hisana's heart started to quicken in pace.

"Who are you?" Hisana demanded.

"_I'm your conscious," _the voice said sarcastically, "_We haven't spoken for a while, how are you?"_

Hisana scowled but then stared at the katana tied to her hip. "Are…are you my zanpakuto?"

"_Ding, ding, ding, give the girl a prize!" _the voice said. _"Yes, Hisana, I am a part of you."_

Hisana smirked. "It's a shame you didn't take on one of my more redeeming qualities, but instead you got the bitchy attitude I get when I'm angry."

"_Hey, lady, I ought to…" _but the voice drifted away. "_Uh-oh, trouble at two-o-clock!"_

"What? No, come back!" Hisana thought, but she was forced to turn her attention elsewhere as she heard three very different voices.

"I sure Kuchiki-sama will love it, Hanako-san!" said one of them.

"He could never say no to you. Your pedigree is second to none," another one said. There in the garden three women in elaborate kimonos, one red, one blue, and one deep purple, were talking amongst themselves. They all came to halt when they saw Hisana sitting under the sakura tree.

Hisana said nothing, not particularly keen on making the first move.

"Who are you?" said the woman in the red kimono.

Hisana leaned against the trunk of the tree. "I'm a Shinigami."

"You don't seem to be on duty," said the woman in purple.

"You are correct, I'm not," said Hisana, trying to sound short, sweet and to the point.

"Then…what are you doing here?" asked the one in blue, frowning.

"Byakuya brought me here," Hisana cursed inwardly for referring to Byakuya by his first name.

The woman in the red kimono, Hanako, narrowed her eyes. "Really and _how _exactly are you acquainted with Kuchiki-sama?"

Hisana was getting tired of these three nosing around in her business, so she decided to have some fun with them.

"Ask me no questions, and I can tell you no lies," said Hisana, her voice taking a mysterious tone. Hanako snapped open her fan and waved it in front of herself.

"Oh, my, what an exquisite fan!" Hisana mock gasped. She rose to her feet and took the fan from Hanako.

"It's so elegant and beautiful…" began Hisana, twirling it around her index finger, "…that they never notice your face."

Hisana could have sworn she saw smoke coming out of Hanako's ears. Before anything else could happen, Hisana heard her name.

"Hisana," Byakuya's tone was firm and commanding. He never used that voice with her.

Hisana turned and gave a bow, "Hai, Taicho."

"Come," he said with the same firmness. Hisana didn't bother bowing to Hanako and rejoined Byakuya quickly. They walked out of the gardens and were in a very long hallway.

"So, Byakuya, got any information on that Hanako," asked Hisana.

"Why?" Byakuya asked stiffly.

"It's not important," Hisana reassured. "But I think it would be foolish to remain ignorant for too long while in enemy territory, if you catch my drift."

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

"_Enemy territory," _He was slightly hurt by her choice of words, but refused to show it. He knew she was right. Byakuya himself was the one who had warned her about the ways of aristocrats.

"Her full name is Wong Hanako. I've ranked her as the third most persistent in trying to win my affections."

"Third?" Hisana repeated. "So, you mean there are some worse than her?"

"Unfortunately," sighed Byakuya. "And it's not just them. Each one has an associate, a fellow conspirator, if you will, and they together have rallied four to six women from the lower-noble families who do whatever they asked."

"Geez, it sounds like the whole Gotei 13!" said Hisana. "How many of these 'divisions' are there?"

Byakuya thought. "About nine,"

"Nine!" Hisana gaped at him.

"Actually, the larger number of (Byakuya smirked) 'divisions' works to my advantage. With so many rivals, they spend most of their time fighting with one another, thereby leaving me alone."

"Aha!" exclaimed Hisana. "An excellent point."

"Here we are," said Byakuya. "I assure you, you won't find any enemies here," said Byakuya. He slid the screen door open and slid it back when both of them had entered. They were met by a woman who was middle-aged, but thin, in a simple yet tasteful kimono. She sat in a chair, reading.

"Aunt Mameha," said Byakuya, bowing his head. The woman smiled.

"Ahh, there's my Bya-kun,"

On his side, he heard Hisana try to conceal a giggle in a cough.

"And who is this?" asked Mameha, looking at Hisana with interest.

"This, Aunt Mameha…" he placed both hands on each of Hisana's shoulders. "…is Sayuri Hisana. She is my personal guest tonight, but she doesn't have the appropriate clothing. Do you think you could…?"

"Say no more," said Mameha, grabbing Hisana's hand. "Come, my dear, I have something that will be perfect."

Forty-five minutes later, Byakuya was able to reenter his aunt's room. His eyes widened.

Hisana stood in front of three connecting full length mirrors, examining her reflections. She was wearing a lavender kimono with white sakura petals for the design. Her hair was pinned up with a silver comb.

**Hisana's P.O.V. **

Hisana saw his reflections staring at her. "Well, say something!" she said. "Is the gypsy you found so beautiful that I've rendered you speechless?"

While he continued to stand there in silence, Hisana's eyes drifted to her hair again. She frowned.

"I don't like it," Hisana declared. She lowered her head and freed the hair from the confines of the comb and chopsticks. She straightened herself up, and smiled at the messy mop of black hair. "What do you think?"

She sucked in a breath when she realized that Byakuya was right behind her. He slowly snaked an arm around her waist.

"Perfect," Byakuya whispered in her ear. "Let's go."

Author's Note: Oh, la,la! Things are starting to steam up! Next chapter will be the party. And I better see more reviews, OR ELSE!


	8. The Party

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Eight: The Party

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

It was a party unlike any that Hisana had ever been to. Not that she had many to judge from, but still…

She strode into the ballroom at Byakuya's side. She heard several murmurs behind fans.

Hisana tried to ignore them and focus on Byakuya. She was there to be a pillar of moral support for him, not be tested by a bunch of vain, conceded, two-faced…

"Kuchiki-san," an older man with grayish hair strode up to them. His eyes darted curiously to Hisana before returning to Byakuya. "I would like to personally congratulate you of your rise to the title of Captain."

"Thank you, Sao Feng" said Byakuya impassively.

"Hello, Kuchiki-sama…" said a sultry voice. Behind Sao Feng was a young woman, but with a similar facial structure, no doubt a relative of some sort. "I also would like to give my congratulations as well…"

"You too kind, Sao Fuyumi," Byakuya greeted the woman mechanically.

"Well, Kuchiki-sama, I'll leave you to take care of my grand-daughter. There are a few other people that I must speak with."

Hisana sniffed disdainfully. She could just _smell_a set up. Sao Feng left, glancing at Hisana with a slight frown as he did so.

Sao Fuyumi was the personification of the aristocratic woman. Wong Hanako was nothing compared to her. Fuyumi wore a red kimono as well, but hers was decorated with an intricate phoenix that rose from the flames at the trim of her dress. Her obi was black and she had a matching fan. Her hair was pinned up, but longer hair spilled out of the circular bun all the way to her waist.

"Kuckiki-sama, would you please introduce me to your companion," asked Fuyumi sweetly, her mouth covered by her fan.

"Hello," Hisana waved her hand in front of Fuyumi's face. "I'm right her. I don't think you need Byakuya to be a messenger boy if you just want to know my name."

Fuyumi paused for a moment, eyeing Hisana's messy hair. "Sometimes…" said Fuyumi, her tone rising in the fake sweetness, "…the smartest remark is silence."

Hisana grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing servant. She took a sip and swallowed slowly.

"What better advice to follow than your own," Hisana said. Sao Fuyumi narrowed her eyes, but then noticed the zanpakuto that clashed visibly with Hisana's elegant clothes.

Mameha had insisted that she not wear it, but after hearing her soul slayer speak for the first time, Hisana refused to be parted with it.

"What division are you in, Miss…?" Fuyumi settled to ask.

"Shiba," said Hisana, thinking of the first name that popped into her brain. "Shiba Hisana of the 13th Division."

"Shiba?" repeated Fuyumi. "Funny, I was led to believe the once noble Shiba family had deteriorated long ago."

"Well, there are still some of us out there," said Hisana matter-of-factly.

"Thirteenth Division, you say?" said Fuyumi. "That's means that Kuchiki-sama was your lieutenant, right?"

"Yes, I learned so much from him," Hisana raised her glass to Byakuya. "I owe this man everything…"

Hisana thought she saw a flicker of emotion on his face, but it was gone in an instant.

"She gives me too much credit, as usual," said Byakuya indifferently.

"Probably," said Hisana, chuckling as she took another sip.

Fuyumi looked in between the two, her lips thinning.

"Right, Lady Shiba…" Fuyumi began.

"Countess," Hisana pretended to correct, just to see what reaction she would get.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, _Countess _Shiba…" Hisana ignored the emphasis on her fake title. "Just how exactly are you…?"

But before Hisana could continue weaving the thread of lies she started, she was suddenly smothered by a pink haori.

"Hisana-chan!" said the easy-going voice of Kyōraku Shunsui, hugging Hisana from behind.

"Be careful, Taicho, I don't think she can breathe," said his lieutenant, Ise Nanao, carrying a large book under her arm.

The pink-clad captain lessened the contact by simply holding Hisana's hand. "Kuchiki-taicho, you wouldn't mind if I stole Countess Shiba for a dance or two, would you?"

Hisana's eyes widened and she looked at Byakuya. He had the icy façade, but Hisana could tell he was amused by Hisana's present situation.

"It is up to her," said Byakuya finally, giving Hisana a look which she took to mean,

_"Don't dig yourself in a deeper hole."_

Hisana was led onto the dance floor. Once she and Shunsui had matched the beat of the music he whispered, "Countess Shiba, Hisana-chan?"

"I know, I know, it was dumb," whispered Hisana. "But I couldn't just say 'Hi, I'm a gypsy that Ukitake-taicho took in.'"

"No, I suppose not, but you seem to be making a lot of enemies," said Shunsui.

"Yeah, just because I don't let them boss me around," Hisana said heatedly.

Shunsui chuckled. "That's what I love about you and my lovely Nanao-chan, such spirit."

"And how goes Operation: Woo Nanao-chan?" asked Hisana.

"It's a work in progress," answered Shunsui vaguely.

"No improvement at all, huh?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and melt the icy exterior of someone like her?" asked Shunsui.

Hisana paused. "Yes, I do…"

The song ended and Hisana and Shunsui went in different directions. Hisana strolled out to the gardens she had been hours before. It was nighttime by now, the pathway was now lit by torches.

She wasn't walking for long when she felt the pulse of a reiatsu. She gripped the hilt of her katana.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Oops, sorry, didn' mean ta frighten ya…"

Author's Note: Guess who…


	9. The Party Part 2

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Nine: The Party (Part II)

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

"Oops, sorry, didn' mean ta frighten ya…"

A tall figure in Shinigami robes emerged from the shadows. He had silver hair and his eyes were squinted. He smiled at her through the torchlight.

"Wha'cha be doin' all by your lonesome?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face.

Hisana smirked. "I could ask you the same thing." Her eyes found the badge he wore on his arm.

"Wait, I know you. You're the lieutenant of the Fifth Division, aren't you?"

His grin widened, if that were possible, and he gave a little bow. "Ichimaru Gin."

"That's not fair," said Hisana. "You got to wear your uniform while I had to be stuffed into all of this," she picked at the obi. "I swear my waist must be four inches less than what it should be."

Ichimaru chuckled at this. "You certainly ain't like the other nobles, are ya?"

"I'm not a noble," said Hisana firmly.

"Eh?" said Gin. "Everyone saw ya come in wit' Kuchiki-taicho, ya must be someone important…"

"Nope," said Hisana. "I was once a gypsy from Rukongai. Kuchiki-taicho used to be my lieutenant."

"So, why are you out here, anyway?" asked Hisana, trying to drive the conversation away from Byakuya.

"I asked ya first," said Ichimaru.

"Gin."

Bothof them turned to see a man with a glasses and a captain's haori walking up to them, "I was wondering where you got to, Gin."

"Ya know me, Taicho, I never get involved in politics." said Gin, still smiling.

The man turned his attention to Hisana. She couldn't see his eyes through the white gleam in his glasses.

"And who might your friend be?" he asked, making his way towards her. Seriously, people were having trouble talking to her directly tonight.

"I'm Hisana, Taicho," she said, not knowing his name.

"Hisana, such a beautiful name…" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Hisana shivered. It was so different from Byakuya. Byakuyahad a cold face, but warm touch. This man was the opposite, with a warm smile and lips like ice. She saw no reason to distrust his kind face and that was what worried her. Hisana had a sudden feeling of being lulled into a false sense of security.

"I'm Aizen Sōsuke, Captain of the Fifth Division.," said Aizen-taicho. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Why, Taicho, I didn' know ya went for the noble women," commented Gin.

Aizen-taicholooked over at Gin, conveying something with him silently.

Hisana took this as her chance of escape. "It's an honor as well, Aizen-taicho," she bowed. "But I must speak with Ukitake-taicho, excuse me."

It took every piece of restraint in Hisana to not sprint from the scene. She hastily stepped back into the party. She scanned the room for Byakuya, but he was nowhere in sight. To her utmost displeasure, Hisana found the familiar figure of Wong Hanako striding up to meet her. Hanako was followed by her two lackies from the afternoon.

"Ah, we meet again, Hanako-sama," said Hisana, giving an over exaggerated bow. "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hanako gave Hisana a fake smile. "Listen, I think we got on the wrong foot earlier today."

"Well, I think we did too," said Hisana. "But I appreciate your apology."

"Apology?" Hanako laughed. "Who said anything about an apology? I was merely saying that…"

"Please, just don't talk anymore, okay? It's only going to upset me," said Hisana plainly before walking away. Hisanamade her way toward the thirty foot long buffet table. She picked up what she hoped was sushi and popped it into her mouth. Maybe if she stayed here, no one would bother her. Lady Luck was not with her tonight.

"So, how did you do it?" said a voice beside her. Hisana looked to see two women standing before her. The bluntness of the girl's voice told Hisanathat this was not someone of noble birth. These two women were courtesans, probably from Rukongailike her, but because of their lack of spiritual power, they slithered their way to the elite class by having sex with some duke or another.

"How'd I do what?" asked Hisana distastefully. There were many prostitutes in Inuzuri. Hisana knew why they did it, but it didn't stop her from disliking them. Never had Hisana stooped so low for money.

"How did you break the ice burg that is Kuchiki Byakuya?" said the other woman.

"No matter what you told Lady Sao, we knew that you were a nobody the minute you walked through that door," said the first courtesan. "Yet, here you have ruffled the feathers of many of Byakuya's admirers."

"Both the concubines and the noble women have tried to get his attention for years, but all their efforts have been fruitless. What did you do, deliver some paperwork to the 13th Division and speak to him in private…"

Hisana gripped tightened on her plate of food. "Not every woman uses your type of currency."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," said the courtesan. "Byakuya-sama will be very busy now that he's a captain. I doubt you'll ever see him up close again after tonight."

The realization hit Hisana like a ton of bricks. She had been so caught up with being supportive that she forgot the time and responsibility that came with being a captain. It was obvious that the two of them would drift apart.

Hisanawalked briskly away from the ballroom and down a hallway, with no idea where she was going.

Hisanastopped and leaned against a screen door that was decorated with a detailed sakura tree.

"_Stop being so selfish,"_Hisana thought_. "You must do what is best for Byakuya-sama. You'll have to let go. Besides, you don't deserve someone like Byakuya after you left your own sister." _

"There you are."

Hisana looked up.

"Byakuya-sama," she said, straitening up. "You finally were able to ditch Lady Sao."

"Yes," said Byakuya. "She wouldn't stop asking about you, Countess Shiba."

A drop of sweat slid down Hisana's neck.

"Sorry about that, Byakuya-sama. I just sort of panicked and spouted out the first name that came to mind. They seem like the type to hunt someone down, so I thought it would be better if they didn't know my surname."

"You were not unwise to lie to her," said Byakuya. "They take the greatest pleasure in ruining their enemies' reputation."

"Sorry if I embarrassed you with my not-so-noble manners," said Hisana.

Byakuya took a step closer so their bodies were mere inches apart. "On the contrary, you handled Lady Sao's verbal attacks quite eloquently. You will go far if your zanpakuto is as sharp as your tongue."

Hisana's cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink at Byakuya's praise. It was so unfair, she didn't want to let go of him. Suddenly Hisana wrapped her arms around Byakuya's torso and hugged him tightly. She felt Byakuya stiffened in surprise.

"I'm gonna miss you, Byakuy-sama," Hisana mumbled into his chest. "I'll miss the way you made Kaien nervous. I'll miss how you tutored me in kido, despite how terrible I was. And I'll miss the person I am deeply indebted to, because I probably would still be on the streets if it weren't for him."

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya put his hands on Hisana's waist and drew her closer.

"I'll…miss you too…" said Byakuya slowly. "Before I met you, everyone except Ukitake-taicho treated me as if I were superior, even as a child. And the clan expected so many great things from me. Then I met a woman who spoke to me as if we were equals and who invented a little, if not annoying, pet name for me."

Hisana lifted her head to meet his eyes. Grayish blue met navy blue. Without thinking, Byakuya pressed his lips to Hisana's and backed her roughly into the screen door. Hisana grunted in surprise, but soon moaned into the kiss. Her nails ranked down his shoulders and arms through his clothes.

Byakuya's hands went to the back of Hisana's thighs and he lifted her off the ground. She followed his lead and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hisana broke the kiss and started to attack his neck. He responded by grinding his hips into her. Hisana threw her head back, banging against the door.

"N-No…" said moaned.

"Why not?" asked Byakuya his voice deeper than usual.

"Because we're in the middle of a hallway where anyone can walk in," she gasped out.

Byakuya smirked, opened the screen door and tugged Hisana in by the hand.

"Not anymore," he whispered.

"What is this place?" Hisana asked as Byakuya bite her neck.

Hisana felt the smile on her neck. "My bedroom."

Author's Note: Haha. I decided to be evil with the cliff hanger cuz I got a Calculus test tomorrow. You better review if you want some good smut.


	10. Kido Spells

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Ten: Kido Spells

Hisana smiled coyly and responded by nibbling his earlobe.

"Trying to seduce me, Kuchiki-taicho?" Her tongue ran down and she sucked on his jaw line. "Cuz I won't give in…"

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself," said Byakuya as he ran his finger down her spine like he did long ago. She arced into his body, her chest against his. Byakuya put his other hand on the back of her neck and captured her lips once again. Byakuya pushed her back until she felt the edge of the bed behind her knees

Byakuya stopped kissing her and switched their positions so he was sitting on the bed with Hisana standing between his knees. He unsheathed Senbonzakura and brought the tip of her blade against Hisana's cheek. Hisana showed no fear on her face, but he felt her body stiffen. He pressed the sword under her chin so Hisana would lift her head back to the ceiling. Byakuya slowly ran Senbonzakura down her throat until coming to a halt at the first clasp of her kimono. His zanpakuto made quick work of it, cutting the first, second and third one right after the other. He then slid Senbonzakura above Hisana's shoulder, flinging the dress up and off her body.

Hisana settled in his lap, straddling him. Byakuya let his hand ran up and down the new bare skin and kissed her again. Hisana pulled the white haori off his shoulders and undid the sash at Byakuya's waist. She then ripped the scarf from his neck and threw it aside. Her hands slid under the black fabric to feel up his tone chest.

When Byakuya felt her fingers go lower, he grabbed her wrists in one hand and flipped them over so they were lying on the bed. Her hands were still locked in his grasp.

"Way of Binding Number 4: Crawling Rope," whispered Byakuya. An energy rope tied Hisana's arms tightly above her head.

"What the…That's not fair!" Hisana began the struggle ferociously against the rope. He was straddling her waist now, so her kicking legs proved to be useless. She stopped when Byakuya bit her neck harder than before, licking the red spot that appeared.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Byakuya said as he shrugged off his captain's haori and the top half of his uniform. Hisana arced herself and rubbed her body against him shamelessly. Byakuya used this to reached behind her back and unwind the fabric around her breasts.

For a while he just sat there glazing down at her near naked form. Feeling her struggle impatiently, he bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He then placed his hand on the other breast and gave it a squeeze.

Hisana moaned loudly. Despite how sexually confident she had appeared earlier, she was still a virgin. She'd never had a man worship her body the way Byakuya was now.

Byakuya felt the nipple hardened in his mouth and he bite it gently. She moaned again.

His mouth moved to the other breast while his hand lowered to rub the fabric in between her thighs.

"Mmmm, Byakuya," Hisana bucked her hips against his hand. His head moved up to her face and he gave her a scorching kiss. She ripped her mouth from his in a shocked gasp as he slid a finger into her core.

"Holy…gah…Byakuya," Hisana was unable to string a single sentence together.

"Hmmm?" Byakuya hummed while added a second finger and increased the pace.

"Shit…feels so damn good," whimpered Hisana. "Byakuya…"

"Say my name again," he ordered in her ear before nipping it lightly.

"Byakuya, Byakuya…" Hisana chanted, throwing her back and forth in pleasurably agony. When he inserted a third finger, she was done for.

Byakuya covered her mouth with his to muffle her scream of release. Hisana's toes curled, and then relaxed. She felt like she'd just climbed to the heavens and free fallen back down. She vaguely heard Byakuya say the counter curse to the binding spell. With her hands free she wrapped them around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Byakuya was taken by surprise when Hisana flipped them over on his back so she was on top.

"My turn," said Hisana devilishly and she left his chest with a trail of long wet kisses.

Byakuya sucked in a deep breath. Her mouth was getting lower and lower.

Hisana hovered over the waistband of his hakama. She looked up at him before rubbing her hand over his growing erection through his clothes. Byakuya hissed. It took all of his restraint not to thrust upward. He let out a small gasp when she pulled down his hakama and took him in her mouth. She bobbed up and down his long shaft and he could _feel _the smirk on her lips.

Hisana felt his hand grip her scalp and tangle through her hair. She changed to letting her hands run up and down his length while she sucked the tip.

"Hisana…" whispered Byakuya in a warning tone. She only went faster. The grip on her head tightened. It went on like that until Byakuya hissed again and thrust upward, spilling his seed into Hisana's mouth. She swallowed it all, licking her lips afterward. She crawled up to him and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what are you thinking?" cooed Hisana.

Byakuya thought. "I think you must have a lot of nerve if you call me Kenseikan Boy again."

Hisana chuckled. "Yes, you're certainly not a boy anymore, Kenseikan-taicho."

Byakuya sighed and wrapped an arm around Hisana's waist, pulling her close to him. She snuggled up to him and smiled before she felt her eyelids droop…

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana woke up when the rays of sunshine poked her in the eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and took in the enormous room she was in, Byakuya's room.

Hisana smiled lazily as last night's events played in her head. She look to the side and realized that she was alone in his bed. She frowned at this. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms, yawning loudly. Hisana turned and saw at the edge of the bed were her black Shinigami robes with her zanpakuto beside them. Hisana smiled and started to get dressed. Once she tied the sword to her hip, she heard someone speak.

"_So, did you have fun last night?"_asked her zanpakuto, sniggering.

Hisana smirked, but said nothing, running a brush through her hair in an attempt to tame the unruly mane.

"_Gonna ignore me forever?"_ he asked.

"If you tell me your name, I might stop. I was told to never speak to strangers," said Hisana calmly.

"_Sorry, honey, it's not going to be that easy,"_ he said. _"Senbonzakura conversed with Byakuya for five whole years before she revealed her name to him."_

"You zanpakutos are a stubborn lot, aren't you?" commented Hisana.

"_We're not stubborn, you Shinigami are simply dense,"_he said matter-of-factly.

"So, have you spoken with other zanpakutos beside Byakuya's?" asked Hisana.

"_Of course,"_ he said_. "I do have my own social life, you know. Nenjibana can be just as annoying as your Kaien."_

Hisana smiled softly. "So, what's Senbonzakura like?"

"_She's…a little difficult,"_ he said_. "Especially now, she won't shut up about how Byakuya achieved bankai. She can get so full of herself."_

"I see," said Hisana.

"_Oh, and I sincerely hope you never intend to use me the way Byakuya used Senbonzakura last night," _he said_. "Cuz it you do, you'll get far worse than the screaming session Byakuya got from her this morning. We would both appreciate it if we were not used to spice up your sex life,"_

"But I haven't even done anything!" said Hisana indignantly.

"_And I want it to stay that way,"_ he said.

"Fine," said Hisana in a huff. Just when she was about to leave, she saw Byakuya's light green scarf folded neatly with a note on top.

Hisana unfolded the note and read silently.

_**Hisana,**_

_**As much as I would have liked to be here when you woke up, captain duties call. Your demeanor last night tells me you will be able to handle yourself if you run into anyone unfriendly. Do not hesitate to approach Mameha if you have any questions.**_

_**Sincerely, Byakuya**_

_**P.S. Take my scarf, you might want to hide that red spot on your neck.**_

"See," said Hisana. "That concubine was right. Last night was probably the last time I see Byakuya up close for a long time."

"_And when you mean close up, you really mean…"_

"Not helping!" Hisana snapped. Just then her stomach started to growl. Hisana closed the door and walked down the hallway, wrapping the scarf around her. "I wonder where the kitchen is…"

"_Go left, right and left again. It's the 3rd door."_

"How do you know?" Hisana asked.

"_Let's just say I asked for directions…" _

"Senbonzakura," said Hisana

"_Give the girl another prize!"_

Hisana walked for a little while longer when…

"_Uh, oh more trouble at five-o-clock!"_

"Wait! Would you mind elaborating this time?"

"Well hello, Countess Shiba," Hisana turned to see none other in Sao Fuyumi along with her grandfather.

"Lady Sao," said Hisana politely, giving a bow. "How may I be of service?"

"I'm just surprised you're still here, Countess, the party ended long ago," said Fuyumi.

"It was late, so Byakuya let me stay here for the night," said Hisana coolly. Sao Feng's eyebrow rose while Fuyumi's eyes turned into slits.

"Isn't that Kuchiki-sama's scarf, Countess Shiba?" asked Sao Feng evenly. Hisana was now secretly wishing that her hair didn't always look so bed tussled.

"Of course not," Hisana said. "Byakuya would never give up his scarf for anyone. That would be like giving up his kenseikan. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to eat breakfast."

"Breakfest?" repeated Fuyumi.

"My granddaughter and I must have misheard you, my lady. It's already noon."

Hisana's eyes widened.

"Noon?" This was bad. Hisana's training with Ukitake-taicho started at eleven.

"Crap, Taicho is going to kill me!" And with that, Hisana ran down the hall, out the double front doors and out of sight.

Author's Note: Finally, this was my very first lemon, so review. I'd also like to know what you all think about Hisana's growing relationship with her soul slayer.


	11. Expect the Unexpected

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Notes: I'm calling the ability to walk on air Sky Stepping because I can't find the real name. And also, I know it's implied that Gin and Byakuya became captains at the same time, but just work with me here…

Chapter Eleven: Expect the Unexpected

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana was correct in her assumption. She and Byakuya did not speak or even come near one another for five years. This saddened Hisana because he was one of the few reasons that she joined the Gotei 13. But since he was a captain, it could not be helped. Hisana tried to distract herself by devoting all her energy to her Shinigami training.

18 months after the party, Ukitake-taicho said she was ready to be registered as a real Shinigami. She allowed herself some pride. Under Ukitake's guidance, in what most students learn in six years at the academy, Hisana had completed in only three. She stayed in the 13th Division for another six months as an unseated officer. It was here where she learned the name of her soul slayer, Takuaji.

After that, Ukitake-taicho encouraged her to apply for a seat position in another division. She followed his advice and was the 13th seat of the 10th Division for a year. That was where she met Matsumoto Rangiku, the then 8th seat of Hisana's division.

Then Hisana became the 7th seat of the 2nd Division and was finally able to overcome her severe block in kido. Soi Fong-taicho held a soft spot for her because every day Hisana would always work harder than the last, which was more than could be said for the 2nd Division lieutenant.

Also, in the 2nd Division, Hisana brought her already advance Sky steps to a whole new level. She was now semi-famous in the Court of Pure Souls as the Goddess of Air. Hisana noticed how Captain Soi Fong would always scowl when hearing her 7th seat's nickname.

Hisana worked like a person possessed. If she could rank herself even higher, she might be able to find a place in Byakuya's world once again. She stayed in the 2nd Division for a year and a half before achieving a higher seat.

So here she was, in her sixth month as the 4th seat of the 5th Division, dodging the zanpakuto of her smiling lieutenant. Hisana learned very quickly that it was near impossible to land a blow on Gin. Hisana found it easier to dodge Shinsou because he could only attack in a straight line. While most only could run left or right, Hisana could go up. She did a back flip and landed on a glowing square six feet above Gin's head.

"That ain't nice, Hisana-san," said Gin. "You ain't givin' it your all. Your zanpakuto ain't even released."

"You're not working that hard either," said Hisana, looking down at him. "If you want to see my shikai, you'll have to work harder than you are doing at present, Fukutaicho. I've not yet felt the need to exert myself for your little games."

Shinsou came toward her with double the speed of the last attack.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Hisana. She landed on the ground behind Gin. "Destructive Art Number 4: White Lightning!" Lightning crackled from her finger and shot at Gin. He dodged it by mere inches.

"Destructive Art Number 33: Blue Fire, Crash down!" He jumped up to avoid the spell and landed in front of Hisana.

"It's gonna take more than firin' random spells ta get me, Hisana-san."

Thinking fast, Hisana tore off one of the sleeves of her uniform and threw it at Gin. She caught the twitch of confusion that crossed his face. Just as she had hoped, Gin brought Shinsou in front of him to wipe the cloth away from his face. She used this opening to shunpo right behind him. Hisana gently laid Takuaji, still sealed, beside Gin's neck.

"I win, Gin," Hisana whispered. He turned to look, or rather squint at her.

"Ya do know that rhymes, don't ya?"

Hisana was about to respond when they both heard someone clapping. They turned to see Aizen-taicho approaching them. Hisana moved her sword away from Gin.

"Excellent work, Sayuri," Aizen said. "Very resourceful," he patted Hisana on the head like a dog.

"It was nothing worthy of praise, Aizen-taicho," said Hisana, resisting the urge to bite his hand. Hisana never referred to Aizen as just Taicho. Ukitake would always be _her _Taicho.

Hisana wrapped the light green scarf around her neck more tightly.

"You bested my lieutenant without even calling for the aid of your soul slayer," Aizen said. "That, my dear, is worthy of congratulations." He walked away and stopped when he was beside Gin.

"I hope Sayuri has taught you to always expect the unexpected, Gin…"

Hisana thought she heard a slight warning tone in his voice.

"Hai, Taicho," said Gin, his smile never leaving. And with that, Aizen departed.

"I think that's enough fer today," said Gin, sheathing Shinsou. "Wanna go fer a walk?"

"A walk?" repeated Hisana crossing her arms. "My translation says: Wanna ditch and play hooky?"

"Ya work too much, Hisana-chan." Gin took her arm and started to drag from the Fifth Division.

"If we get caught, I was just following your orders, Fukutaicho," said Hisana, pretending to give in while secretly she was relieved to get away from the squad.

Hisana liked Gin. She wasn't intimidated by him like most were. After spending so much time with Byakuya while he was a fukutaicho, Hisana could read Gin's facade like an open book. She could tell when the smiling man was happy, irritated, and most importantly, lying. His captain on the other hand…

"So, what's with ya?" asked Gin. They had stopped walking and were sitting on the roof of a neighboring division.

"What do you mean what's with me?" asked Hisana, frowning.

"Why don't ya ever release yer zanpakuto?" asked Gin.

"I'm just not in the habit," said Hisana evasively. "You know I was in the 2nd Division before I came to the 5th."

It was a lie, of course. If you didn't count her Sky Steps, swordsmanship was Hisana's most powerful technique. She, however, did not want Aizen-taicho to know that. She was accepted into the 5th Division after only demonstrating her skills in kido. Maybe Hisana was just being paranoid, but she didn't want Aizen to know where her strengths and weaknesses lay. He was too warm-hearted, too kind, too…perfect.

"Anybody home?" said Gin as he waved his hand in front of her face. Hisana slapped it away.

"How 'bout the truth this time, Hisana-san," said Gin, his grin still there, but his voice was more serious.

Hisana sighed. He could read her as well as she could read him.

"I…I…"

"Yeah?" Gin encouraged.

"I…don't…trust…Aizen-taicho," said Hisana slowly. It was the very first time she had voiced her suspicions to anyone. She looked at Gin and was startled to see that Gin wasn't smiling anymore. It unnerved her. Pushing her anxiety aside, she scooted closer to him.

_(A.N. They have no romantic feelings whatsoever! This is a strict, brother-sister relationship!)_

"Open your eyes, Gin," said Hisana.

Gin would have blinked. "Wha?"

"Open your eyes," Hisana repeated. "I'd like to see you, without the mask or Aizen breathing down your neck, just once."

Gin did nothing, until ever so slowly, he widened his eyes.

Hisana stared into the dark crimson.

"Cool, they're red," said Hisana bubbly to lighten the tense mood.

Gin snapped them shut and plastered his grin back on his face. "Yer the second person ta get me ta do that."

"Only the second?" said Hisana. "Who was the first?"

Gin did not answer, but Hisana smirked knowingly.

"Don't worry, Fukutaicho," she said, slapping him on the back. "I'm sure you'll sweep her off her feet."

She stood up. "We'd better head back."

"Yeah," he said. "I suppose yer right." But then they both felt a powerful reiatsu.

"One moment," said Gin, dragging Hisana down the street with him. "It's always fun ta try and get a rise out of 'im."

"Out of whom?" asked Hisana, but her question was soon answered for her.

"Hey, Kuchiki-taicho!" yelled Gin.

Author's Note: Yes, Gin stole the sleeve thing from Hisana while fighting Hitsugaya.


	12. Think about it

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Notes: I'm calling the ability to walk on air Sky Stepping because I can't find the real name. And also, I know it's implied that Gin and Byakuya became captains at the same time, but just work with me here…

Chapter Twelve: Think About It

**Byakuya's P.O.V. (we all missed him!)**

Byakuya refused to release a sigh of frustration. Why couldn't Ichimaru understand that Byakuya wanted nothing to do with him? It was the same when they were at the academy.

No matter how much Byakuya ignored him, Ichimaru still took amusement in their one-sided conversations.

Byakuya spoke, but didn't turn to look at Gin. "Do you have trouble counting, 5th Squad Lieutenant? This is my Division."

"Oh, that ain't nice, 6th Squad Taicho-san," said Gin. "I was just takin' the 5th's beautiful 4th seat on a walk wit' me."

Byakuya realized that Ichimaru wan not alone. Beside Gin was a woman he had not seen in a very long time.

"May I introduce ya to the Goddess of Air, Sayuri Hisana," said Gin, pushing Hisana toward Byakuya. He noticed that she was wearing his scarf. She didn't look at him, but stared determinately at the ground.

"So you're the Goddess of Air I've heard so much about, Sayuri."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho," she still refused to meet his eyes.

"Now, don't ya be so modest, Hisana-san," said Gin, standing behind her. He grabbed Hisana's wrist with his bony fingers.

"Rumors of not only 'er Sky Steps, but also 'er beauty have spread throughout the Court of Pure Souls. But as ya can see, they hardly do 'er justice." Gin briefly kissed Hisana hand.

"Wouldn' ya agree, Kuchiki-taicho..."

Byakuya inwardly clenched his fists. "Please return to your division, Ichimaru-fukutaicho, you don't belong here."

"Oh, well," said Gin. "C'mon, Sayuri-san, it's apparent tha' we ain't wanted."

"Hai, Fukutaicho," said Hisana. Byakuya saw his scarf flutter behind her as she followed Ichimaru out of sight.

Byakuya stood there for a while until continuing the path he had been walking.

"_Ah, to be young and in love,"_sighed a voice in Byakuya's head.

"I don't know what you mean, Senbonzakura" said Byakuya.

"_Don't try to deny that you were happy to see her,"_ she said.

"It doesn't matter, we're worlds apart now," said Byakuya.

"_Only because you made it that way, she was there for you when you were promoted to captain. Tell me, did you ever congratulate her for any of her accomplishments?"_

"No," said Byakuya quietly.

"_She has worked hard to get where she is in only half a decade,"_Senbonzakura continued. _"She feels the need to prove that you and Ukitake weren't wasting your time by bringing her here."_

Byakuya sighed softly.

"_And you ignored her. She noticed, but didn't dare confront you about it,"_

"It's in the past, it cannot be helped," said Byakuya.

"_Not necessarily,"_said Senbonzakura. _"You saw she was wearing your scarf, after all these years. Think about it."_

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

A few hours later, Hisana was walking through the streets of Rukongai. She was now in her gypsy clothes, but had Takuaji tied to her by her orange sash.

Despite how extremely awkward their meeting was, Hisana was happy to see Byakuya again. Of course, Gin did nothing to help the situation. He had always teased her about Byakuya because he knew the light green scarf used to be his.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard the sounds of a struggle in a nearby alleyway. Hisana quickened her pace and heard voices.

"Nowhere to run, you little thief!" said a man who had cornered a little boy. The boy had red hair with and was clutching a jar of water protectively to his chest.

"Hey!" yelled Hisana. "Leave him alone!" The man turned on her, leering.

"You'd best be minding your own business, whore!" the man shouted. Hisana remembered a time when she might have been intimidated by this man, when she first entered Soul Society. She had been so weak, so helpless. She berated herself for her lack of strength. She felt like such a hypocrite. Most souls were never reunited with their families, and she had given hers up willingly…

"I said leave him alone." Hisana stated more firmly.

"Ha!" the man jeered. "Wha'cha gonna do, girl?" He advanced on her. "Little sluts should know their place!"

"How foolish," said Hisana. "Way of Binding Number 9: Strike."

The man was engulfed in red light and then fell to the ground, paralyzed. Hisana walked up his body lying in the dust.

"I don't like people who mistreat children," said Hisana darkly, in an attempt to sound intimidating. "I'm not going to kill you, but pray that you never cross my path again. Am I understood?"

The man cowered in fear. "Hai!"

As soon as Hisana lifted the spell, the man ran down the alleyway and out of sight.

Hisana finally allowed her attention to drift toward the little boy. He stood against the wall, rooted to the spot.

Hisana bent down to meet his eye level. "You okay?" she asked.

The boy stomped on Hisana's foot and took off running. Hisana easily shunpoed in front of him. He collided with her and fell backward onto the ground.

"That's not a very nice way to thank me," said Hisana. She didn't blame him. If she were in his shoes, she probably wouldn't trust any adults either.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He said nothing, but stayed very still.

Hisana took his arm and raised him to his feet. She kneeled in front of him and started to dust of off his clothes.

"Even mischievous little boys have names," said Hisana.

"Renji," the boy mumbled.

"Renji?" Hisana smiled. "That's a nice name." She stood up. "Well, Renji, if you're going to pull off stunts like that, you better have some others with you to serve as distractions."

Renji hung his head. "I'm lost," he said. "I can't find my friends."

(A.N. Renji hasn't met Rukia yet.)

"I'm sorry," said Hisana. Then she heard a stomach give a large growl.

"Are you hungry?" asked Hisana.

"No, of course not, not _hungry_," Renji insisted. Hisana just laughed.

"Here, take this," Hisana offered him a green apple from her skirt pocket. Renji widened his eyes and hesitantly allowed Hisana to slide the apple into his hands.

"By the way," said Hisana. "Have you seen a little girl with violet eyes, about your age, kinda looks like me…?"

"Sorry, Gypsy Lady, I don't hang out with girls."

Hisana sighed. "I see," But then Hisana had an idea. "Do you like high places, Renji?"

"What?" Renji looked confused. "Sure, I guess…"

"Climb on my back," said Hisana. Renji, still looking wary, hoisted himself onto her back. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she slid her arms under his knees. Hisana frowned at how light he was.

"Hang on," she said as she hopped onto a glowing square.

"Yikes!" Renji's gripped tightened. Hisana jumped from one square to one square to another, laughing. She stayed the same height as the roofs until she reached the woods.

Then she ascended, her blue squares forming a staircase. Behind her, she could see Renji trying to take in the zooming scenery.

Hisana stopped when she came to one of the taller trees. She hopped off her square and landed on a thick branch. Renji got off Hisana, sitting down and hugging the trunk of the tree. Hisana sat down beside him.

"Do you see it, Renji?" Hisana pointed in front of her. From this height, you could see past the white walls and see all the buildings that made up the Seireitei.

"Yeah," said Renji quietly.

"That's the Seireitei," said Hisana. "That's where souls with strong reiatsu go." She turned to face him. "People like you."

"Why would I want to go there?" asked Renji. "My friends are all here."

"You could always come back for them," said Hisana

"No, I could never ditch them like that; they're the only family I got."

Hisana sighed.

"At least you have one," muttered Hisana so Renji could not hear her. "Just …think about it, okay, Renji?"

"Okay," said Renji grudgingly.

After she dropped off Renji back in Rukongai, Hisana returned and was in her black robes once more. She walked by herself among the shelves of the vast library. Renji was too young to enter the academy, but hopefully the seed she planted in his mind would grow in time.

Hisana was now jumping up and down to retrieve a kido book just beyond her reach. She gave a huff of frustration. She jumped one more time and finally was able to grab hold of the spine. She landed with a triumphant smile as she held the stubborn book in her hand. But then she felt the floor under her quiver and the bookshelf rotated 180 degrees around her, casting her into darkness…

Author's Note. Dun, Dun, Dun!


	13. Nanao's Secret

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

_Present Day…_

Chapter Thirteen: Nanao's Secret

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya stood in front of the door that led to the 8th Division Office with Ukitake-taicho by his side. He looked, if it were possible, even more intimidating than usual. He knocked on the door briskly. He was met by a man with a flowery haori and a straw hat.

"Ah, Jūshirō, Kuchiki-taicho," greeted Shunsui. Byakuya hid his surprise that the _actual_ captain was in his own office.

"Where is the 8th Squad Lieutenant, Ise Nanao," asked Byakuya calmly.

"Oh?" Shunsui stiffened at little at this. "At what business do you have with my lovely Nanao-chan?" Shunsui had gone into protective mode.

"It's nothing, Shunsui!" Ukitake reassured. "We just have a message for her."

"Well, I'm sure I'm capable of passing it along to her," said Shunsui.

"I'm afraid not," said Ukitake. "It's a private message from an old friend of hers."

Shunsui sighed. "Where else would you find Nanao-chan on such a lovely day as this?"

"…"

"In the library, of course, my Nanao-chan has the highest metabolism for knowledge."

"Thank you, Kyoraku-taicho," said Byakuya. He and Ukitake left Shunsui in a haze of shunpo.

They entered the library to see the woman in question filing some books on a shelf. They slowly approached her.

"Ise-fukutaicho," said Byakuya, towering over her. Nanao turned around to see two captains in her wake.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Ukitake-taicho," she gave a deep bow.

"And how are you, Nanao?" asked Ukitake gently.

"I am well, Ukitake-taicho, thank you," Nanao said.

"We need to speak with you, Ise," said Byakuya. Nanao looked at him with a little confusion.

"Very well, Kuchiki-taicho, what about?" asked Nanao

Byakuya pulled out Hisana's gold bangle from his robe and offered it to Nanao.

"Hisana sent me," said Byakuya, his eyes never leaving Nanao's face. Her eyes widened behind her glasses and she swallowed nervously. She reached out and took the bangle.

"Yes," Nanao whispered, more to herself than the two captains, "Hisana asked me to tell you, if you ever approached me with this. She made me swear not to tell a living soul unless you came and said she sent you…"

Nanao turned her head both ways to see if anyone was around. When she was satisfied that the coast was clear, she beckoned them to follow her as she walked down the maze of book shelves. Ukitake and Byakuya walked swiftly behind her. Nanao came to a stop.

"Be sure to stand close to me," Nanao said. She stood on a pile of books and reached for a small red book on kido spells. She removed the book from its place. The floor shook and the book shelf began to move. It spun half way, leaving a bare wall back in the library.

Byakuya, Ukitake and Nanao stood in complete darkness until a ball of red flame ignited in Nanao's hand.

"We are standing in the secret passageway that Hisana discovered 58 years ago," said Nanao. She paused to let this information sink in.

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Ukitake.

"No, I was the only one that Hisana confided in," said Nanao. "This way."

Nanao walked down the passage, with Byakuya close behind her. "Where does this tunnel lead?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said. "But can't you feel it?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and felt the undertone of kido surrounding him.

"This passage has spells cast upon it so Shinigami outside cannot sense the presence of those inside the tunnel," Nanao explained.

"Why did you not inform a superior of your findings?" demanded Byakuya. "What if during the ryoka invasion…"

"I combed this place from top to bottom when I was informed of the supposed death of Aizen-taicho. No one had used it because we three are now the only ones who know it exists."

They continued to walk, the passage sometime going left of right. After walking for half an hour, ever so often, a mirror six feet tall would appear set in the stone.

"They are two-way mirrors," said Nanao. "While they serve as normal mirrors, they also serve as a way for those inside the tunnel to spy on the outside world. Here we are."

Nanao had stopped at one mirror.

"Look though the glass, Kuchiki-taicho," said Nanao. "Where are we?"

Byakuya peered through the mirror and saw the captain's office of the 5th Division.

"Over 50 years ago, right where you're standing, Hisana overheard an interesting conversation between Aizen and Ichimaru. She didn't tell me what it was about, but…"

Nanao pointed to an envelope wedge into the side of the mirror. "I think she'll tell you."

Byakuya slid the envelope away from the mirror and opened it.

_Byakuya-sama,_

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

"How is Sayuri's progress?" Hisana heard Aizen ask, sitting behind his desk. She remained absolutely silent, hoping they wouldn't sense her behind the mirror.

"She's doin' fine," said Gin. "She has a few …tricks…up 'er sleeve…" Hisana smirked at this, "…she fights smart, not hard."

"I notice that she has yet to reveal her shikai form," said Aizen.

"Oh, I wouldn' worry 'bout that," said Gin. "Ya know 'ow much they drill kido into their brains in the 2nd Division."

Hisana blinked. Gin was…feeding Aizen that crap?

"But she's got potential," said Gin. "She's just a late bloomer,"

Aizen chuckled at this. "Really, Gin, do you honestly think I allowed her in my squad because I thought she had any real skill?"

Hisana's jaw dropped. Twice in one day, Hisana saw Gin's face twitch in confusion.

"Not sure I'm quite followin' ya, Taicho."

"I didn't let her in because I was impressed with her pitiful excuse for sorcery," said Aizen.

Hisana's eyes narrowed.

"I permitted her to join us because she possesses the qualities any man would want in his wife."

"_WIFE!"_Hisana screamed in her head.

"Ever since I saw her in that garden, there's been something about her," said Aizen.

"Yer wastin' yer time if yer hopin' fer a connection to the aristocracy," said Gin. "She's just a poor soul from Rukongai."

Gin didn't see Hisana sneer at him behind the mirror. _"Just like you, Fukutaicho!"_

"It's nothing to do with that," said Aizen, getting up from his chair. "It has to do with not wanting to waste a woman with such…_beneficial assets_."

Hisana felt bile creep up her throat.

"Just keep deluding her in thinking that she is actually valuable to the squad, and I will have her married to me within a year."

"Hai, Aizen-taicho," said Gin.

_So you see…that was the real reason why I transferred out of the 5th Division. Aizen didn't dare approach me once my engagement to you was announce. I think he realized that he couldn't risk ruining his warm-hearted façade by chasing a woman who was publicly known to be involved with another captain. I'm sorry I never told you, but I was afraid that you would think that I had used you for my own gain. _

_So, you're almost there, Byakuya-sama. Seek out my former lieutenant, Ichimaru Gin. He has the final piece of the puzzle. I love you,_ _Kenseikan-taicho_.

_-Hisana_

Byakuya handed the letter over to Ukitake. Ukitake's face got paler and paler as he read on.

Byakuya started to walk briskly towards the book shelf entrance of the tunnel.

"Where are you going, Byakuya?" asked Ukitake.

"Where do you think…?" asked Byakuya. "To Hueco Mundo."

Author's Note: Bet you've never read a ByakuyaXHisana fic with this kind of twist!


	14. Opportunities

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Fourteen: Opportunities

_Dedicated to Conterra-san…_

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana sat on the roof of the 5th Division dojo, angry tears streaming down her face. She wasn't sobbing, just silently letting the salty water fall. She felt dirty, degraded, and used.

So that was how she was accepted into the squad without needing to use Takuaji, Aizen had a physical attraction to her. The very thought made Hisana feel even more disgusting.

"_Hey, come on, don't be like that."_

Hisana jumped slightly when she heard Takuaji's voice from behind her, not just in her head. She turned around to see him looking down at her.

Takuaji was tall, with black spiky hair and royal purple eyes. His clothes were similar to that of a Shinigami, but there was no katana at his side. The most obvious factors of his appearance were the two ten foot black raven wings protruding from his back.

"_I haven't seen you this messed up since you lost your sister,"_ said Takuaji.

"How would you know? I didn't get my first sword until about three years later," said Hisana

Takuaji sighed. _"I've always been with you, Hisana. A zanpakuto merely allows me to take a physical form. I have, and always will be, latched to your soul."_

Hisana sighed. "I know," She went back to staring at the moon. It was slightly blurry through her tears.

"_Personally, I think you're overreacting a little,"_ said Takuaji. _"You're making it out as if you actually slept with the man to get the 4th seat." _

Hisana gave a bitter laugh. "I'm sure he wouldn't have had any objections."

Takuaji narrowed his eyes. _"Hisana…"_

Hisana visibly flinched at the sternness of his tone. Her zanpakuto was usually so easy-going, like Kyoraku-taicho. But Hisana knew she was in for it now.

"_Screw Aizen-taicho. His lust must really be blinding him if he cannot see the talented woman in front of me. Did you not see how your lieutenant reacted when Aizen told him the truth? He was just as surprised as you. I can tell you for a fact that Shinsou is very impressed by you."_

Hisana looked up. "He is?"

"_Yes,"_ said Takuaji. _"He hasn't even seen my face, but he knows not to underestimate me, and he's probably told Gin the same thing." _

Hisana said nothing, still unconvinced.

Takuaji sighed. _"Hisana, look at your wrists," _

Hisana brought her hand before her face. On her right wrist four small numbers were tattooed to look like a bracelet: 13, 10, 2, and 5, the Divisions she had been once been a member of. On her left wrist was the corresponding number of seats she had held: X, 13, 7, and 4.

"_Is that the history of someone who whored her way immediately to the top? You have worked extremely hard to get where you are in such a short amount of time."_

Hisana smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Takuaji."

"_You're welcome,"_ he said.

"So, what do I do now?" wondered Hisana.

"_Firstly, you need to get out of this division, sooner rather than later,"_ said Takuaji.

"Che," scoffed Hisana. "Where could I go? It'd be kinda suspicious if I transferred to a lower seat in another squad with no valid reason. And I doubt Aizen would let me. If he's been watching me since that party at the Kuchiki Estate, I don't think he'd let me go so easily."

"_Then apply for a higher rank,"_ said Takuaji_. "I know you're ready. If you were promoted by another captain, then Aizen would be forced to allow the transfer." _

"But there aren't any 3rd seat openings," said Hisana.

"_I'm sure something will come up, just keep your eyes open,"_ said Takuaji before disappearing into the night.

Hisana stood up and shunpoed inside to a door with the number four set in gold. She opened it and plopped down on her bed.

"I'll show you, Aizen-taicho," she vowed. "I'll show you that I can be more than a trophy wife."

The next day was a Saturday. Hisana rolled over in bed, still half asleep, wishing that the events of yesterday were just a bad dream. Aizen's words awakened her to reality. She sat up and stretched out her arms, giving a loud yawn.

Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Yo, Hisana, ya alive in there?" came the accented voice of her fukutaicho. Hisana remained still. She didn't know if she wanted to face Gin right now.

"Hisana-san, I'm both respectin' yer privacy by knockin', but assertin' my authority as yer lieutenant by comin' in anyway…"

"I'm up!" Hisana said, loud enough for him to hear. "What is it, Ichimaru-fukutaicho? You know it's my day off."

Gin slid the door open and stepped inside. Hisana didn't have to worry about being indecent because she was too emotionally exhausted to change out of her black robes the previous night.

He regarded her through his squinted eyes. "Ya sure came in late last night, Hisana-san."

"You were waiting up for me?" asked Hisana. Her eyebrow rose slightly.

"What were ya doin'?" asked Gin, ignoring her question.

"Star gazing," Hisana lied.

"Eh? Ya didn' strike me as the romantic type, Hisana-san," said Gin.

"Well, you don't know me very well, Ichimaru-fukutaicho," said Hisana. "I love the stars. They make people consider how _insignificant_ they are." She took a brush from her vanity table and combed her hair, starring at Gin's reflection.

"Although you're probably right, I shouldn't be wasting such _valuable _time in something so_ unbeneficial_ to my training."

Gin kept the smile, but she saw his eyebrows furrowed together for a millisecond. "I didn' say that…"

"No, but you have yet to contradict the statement." Hisana got up and pressed the wrinkles out of her robes. She gave a low bow. "Excuse me, Lieutenant Ichimaru, but I promised to meets my friends today."

And with that, she shunpoed out of sight.

"This is so great, the three musketeers!" said Matsumoto Rangiku enthusiastically, raising her glass of sake in a toast. She, Hisana, and Nanao were lounged about in the office of the 8th Division. Or rather, Hisana and Rangiku were lying comfortably on the couch, while Nanao sat dutifully at her desk.

"You are so lucky to have the whole day off!" whined Rangiku. "I only get a few hours!"

"One of the perks of seniority," said Hisana. "If you were a little less lazy, you probably wouldn't still be the 8th seat of the 10th."

"But it's so hard…" lamented Rangiku. Hisana just rolled her eyes.

"Hisana is right, Rangiku," said Nanao from a pile of paper. "You really need to start taking your career seriously."

Then the door opened and Nanao's flamboyant captain came swaggering in.

"Oh," he said, eyes drifting toward Hisana and Rangiku. "Nanao-chan, why didn't you tell me you would be entertaining guests?"

"Because Nanao-chan was unable to wake her captain without inflicting long-term damage," said Nanao icily.

"Ah, you wound me, Nanao-chan," said Shunsui, trying to wrap his arms around Nanao-chan, but was slapped away by Nanao's fan.

"Oh," said Shunsui dramatically, stretching his arms to the heavens. "Why has fate been so cruel to bring lovely Nanao-chan to my squad to only remain so far away?"

Hisana was resisting the urge to chuckle.

"Someday, when you've realized your feelings for me, I'll let you tie me to my desk and have your wicked way with me," said Shunsui, winking at Nanao.

"You tied to your desk? That's sounds promising," said Nanao. Shunsui's mouth dropped.

"Then you might actually get some paperwork done," she finished. Rangiku and Hisana burst out laughing. Nanao shot a glare at them, which sobered them up immediately.

"Alas! Foiled again by my lovely Nanao-chan," said Shunsui, admitting defeat for the afternoon. He walked to the door, blew a kiss at Nanao and departed.

"As I was saying," said Nanao business-like, "I concur with Hisana. It's time you started to look ahead, Rangiku."

She rummaged through her desk and pulled out a single sheet of paper. "There are so many opportunities for you."

Nanao began to read aloud. "6th seat of the 1st Division…?"

"I could never work for someone that _old_," said Rangiku.

"5th seat of the 4th Division?"

"I'd probably kill my patient by accident."

"5th seat of the 12th Division?"

"Don't push it."

"And the 6th Division has yet to find itself a lieutenant."

Hisana choked on her sake.

"Hisana, are you okay?" asked Rangiku worriedly, moving closer to her friend.

"I'm fine!" spluttered Hisana. "Nanao, did you say the 6th Division?"

"Yes," said Nanao, "Kuchiki-taicho is holding the qualification day in three weeks."

"May I see that paper?" Nanao handed it over to Hisana. Hisana stared at the sign-up sheet.

"_You talked to Senbonzakura, didn't you,"_ Hisana thought.

"_Number of prizes so far: 147," _said Takuaji

Hisana took a deep breath before signing her name…

Author's Note: I have nothing to say.


	15. Stray Dog

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Fifteen: Stray Dog

**Byakuya's P.O.V. **

Byakuya sat at his desk, the brush in his hand moving flawlessly.

"Kuchiki-taicho?"

A man with shaggy brown hair stood before him.

"What is it, 3rd seat Susumu?" asked Byakuya, not looking at him, the brush still flowing perfectly along the paper beneath it.

"I've computed a list of the Shinigami that have applied for the position of the 6th Squad lieutenant, sir," Susumu said.

"Very well," said Byakuya, taking the paper and placing it in one of the drawers of his desk.

"Aren't you going to look at it, Taicho?" asked Susumu. "Surely you would like to know about the applicants' backgrounds."

"It is irrelevant," said Byakuya. "I am going to see them all this afternoon…"

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Usually, when someone is nervous for an examination, time seems to speed up, and the exam is right in front of them before the person feels ready. For Hisana, however, it was the opposite.

Time couldn't have gone slower. She had started to avoid Aizen-taicho and Gin at all costs. She'd retire to the most remote places in the Seireitei and bring paperwork with her so she could claim that she wasn't slacking off. She'd also go to the outskirts of Soul Society and practice with Takuaji, where no one could see her.

Hisana sat on a roof in the Eleventh Division, holding someone's request to join the 3rd Squad in her hand with a brush tucked behind her ear. True, the Eleventh Squad wasn't probably the safest place to be, but it was 6 divisions away from the 5th.

As she read the Shinigami's explanation for why he wanted to move, her mind drifted to Aizen. For the six months that Hisana had been in his squad, he had maintained a strict, superior-subordinate relationship with her. Hisana shivered at the thought if she hadn't discovered the secret passage in the library.

"_Would I have actually fallen for him?"_ Hisana wondered. She wanted to flat out deny it.

But Hisana knew that she could have. Aizen had a mask, just like Gin. His usually soft voice was filled with such disrespect and contempt when he referred to her abilities. He could have easily fooled her.

"_Don't dwell on such things,"_ Takuaji scolded. _"Focus on the task at hand."_

Hisana returned to reading the paperwork.

"_Not that, you idiot! The test is today."_

"Don't remind me," Hisana said. Suddenly, Hisana began to tremble.

"Takuaji, what if I perform poorly? What if I disgrace myself and Byakuya doesn't take interest…"

"_Shhh,"_ said Takuaji soothingly. _"You will be glorious."_

Hisana started to calm down. "I should get ready."

"_You should."_

Hisana stood up.

"Ken-chan, look!" Hisana stared in horror at the intimidating figure of the 11th squad captain, just a foot right behind her.

"You ain't in my division," the man stated in his raspy voice.

"N-N-No, I'm not, Zaraki-taicho," stuttered Hisana.

"Who are you, then?" he demanded.

"S-Sayuri Hisana, 4th seat of the 5th Division, sir."

"One of Aizen's, eh?" he said gruffly. Hisana nodded. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I-I had to get out of that stuffy office," said Hisana, showing her paperwork to Kenpachi.

"See, Ken-chan!" a considerably smaller figure with pink hair appeared besides Kenpachi's head. "I told you that the office had such a depressing aura, maybe a few flowers…"

Flowers and the 11th squad, Hisana couldn't see that ever happening.

"Che, whatever," said Kenpachi, grabbing Hisana by the scruff of her robes.

"Either way, Aizen should learn how to pick up after himself."

He shunpoed until he was at the entrance of the 5th Division. Many people stared as Zaraki-taicho passed, carrying their 4th seat by the neck. Hisana shut her eyes tightly.

This was so humiliating…

"Yo, Ichimaru, is this one of yours?" Hisana opened her eyes and saw that Kenpachi had stopped right in front of Gin.

Gin smiled. "Why, yes, that is one of mine."

Hisana was dropped and she landed not so gracefully on the ground.

"Make sure your dog has a collar if she's gonna run off," said Kenpachi before shunpoing away. Hisana got off the floor and wiped imaginary dust of her clothes.

"This makes my job easier," said Gin. "Aizen-taicho wants ta talk ta ya."

Hisana head snapped up. "Why?"

"Dunno," said Gin. Hisana's eyes narrowed.

"I can tell when you lie, fukutaicho, your grin widens."

His grin got smaller and he walked away, beckoning her to come. Begrudgingly, Hisana followed. When they reached Aizen's office, Hisana gulped. Something told her that the calm before the storm ended here.

Gin left her without another word. She raised her hand to the door, but before she could even knock…

"Come in, Sayuri," Aizen called. Hisana stepped inside with a feeling of dread.

"_Stay cool,"_ Hisana thought to herself. _"Be poised and dignified."_

"You wanted to see me, Aizen-taicho?" asked Hisana.

"Yes, Sayuri, very much," he said. "Please have a seat."

Hisana sat on the cushion behind his desk. His back was still to her.

"Have I displeased you, Aizen-taicho?" asked Hisana, hoping he'd catch the slight hesitance she put in her voice.

"No, Sayuri," He turned to face her. "Certainly not." His eyes flickered down her body before meeting her eyes again. "It's just come to my attention that I seem to know very little about you."

Hisana shifted on the cushion. "I assure you, Aizen-taicho, there isn't much to tell."

Aizen was now kneeling in front of Hisana's sitting form.

"Now, I sure that's not true, Sayuri," he said. "What kind of captain would I be if I didn't inquire about the person behind the warrior? I am under the impression that you did not attend the Shinigami academy."

"You are correct, I didn't," said Hisana. "I was trained personally by Ukitake-taicho."

"I see," said Aizen. "And how did that come to be?"

A sweat drop went down Hisana neck. "Well, sir, I was from Rukongai. By accident, I met one of Ukitake-taicho's subordinates. They realized my spiritual power, and brought me to the Seireitei."

"Really?" said Aizen, pretending to sound interested. "And who was this savior of yours?"

"That's neither here, nor there," said Hisana in the most polite of voice she could muster. "We've drifted apart."

"See, Sayuri," said Aizen. He raised his hand toward her and stroked her black hair. "I know you so much better now."

Hisana closed her eyes, _"I am stone, I am water, nothing can penetrate me…"_

Aizen clutched Hisana's chin in his hand and made her look him in the eye. "And I hope I can get to know you even more, Hisana."

And with that, Aizen rose to his feet and left his office. Hisana stayed there for a long time before leaving the office herself. She returned to her room to prepare for her contest for the 6th lieutenant.

"So, how'd it go?" Hisana saw Gin leaning against the door frame.

"Ask me no questions and I can tell you no lies," said Hisana for the second time in her life.

Gin's smile was nonexistent now. "I think ya've been hangin' out wit' me too much, Hisana-san."

Hisana gave him a hard look, not bothering to hide her displeasure. "Don't worry, Ichimaru-fukutaicho, that problem might be resolved this very afternoon." She walked passed him and headed for the 6th Division without another word.

Author'sNote: Don't worry, lots of Byakuya and Hisana fluff next chapter. Review, please!


	16. Hisana vs Fuyumi

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Sixteen: Hisana vs. Fuyumi

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

It was 2:30 when Hisana entered the 6th Division courtyard. Residing in it were ten tall sakura trees, and dozens of Chinese bellflowers which bordered the stone pathways and the grass. Hisana smiled. _Typical Byakuya…_

She wandered over to a corner of the courtyard where no less than twenty people were congregated. Hisana gulped. There was lots of competition.

"_They're nothing to the Goddess of Air,"_ whispered Takuaji.

"_I must not overestimate myself,"_ thought Hisana, _"Arrogance is a guarantee to failure."_

As Hisana examined the group, she noticed that only four of them were male. Hisana smacked her hand to her forehead. "I don't know how Byakuya does it."

"All right, listen up you maggots!" shrieked a voice at the top of his lungs. A man has stepped forth from the 6th Division office. "It was Kuchiki-taicho's initial plan to greet all of you, but he was called away on urgent matters. So, I shall be acting in his stead."

Hisana heard some of the women make noises of disappointment.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Susumu Ryozo, 3rd seat of the 6th Division." He started to walk among the candidates. "So you think you got what it takes to be my superior?"

He turned on Hisana.

"Do you?" he yelled in her face.

"Hopefully, 3rd seat Susumu!" said Hisana very quickly.

"Abrupt and respectful answer, good," said Susumu. He turned to the rest of the crowd. "All of you follow me."

They followed Susumu until they reached an arena the size of a football field.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna go," began Susumu. "You will be partnered will someone else in the group. Once you have your partner, you will be asked to fight them. All basic dueling rules apply The winner of the spar will move on to the next round while the loser buggers off. When the last two finalists are left, there will be a half-hour lapse period.

The winner of the final round will spar with Kuchiki-taicho after a two hour lapse period, and he'll decide whether you're any good or not. Got it?"

"Hai," the group said in unison. Hisana was paired up with one of the four men.

"May the better man win," said Hisana.

"I think it'd be more political correct to say 'person,'" the man said.

Hisana made it to the final round without having to unsheathed Takuaji. Her opponents were strong, but were unprepared for her Sky steps and were unable keep up. As the battles went on, more and more people began to file in the seats around the arena to watch.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya entered the arena after 25 minutes of the minutes of the lapse period had passed. He stood beside Susumu. "What is the progress?"

"We've narrowed it down to two contestants," said Susumu. Then Susumu raised his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Susumu bellowed to the audience. "The final round is about to commence. Will our finalists please step forward."

The crowd cheered. "To the left, we have the 3rd seat of the 9th Division, Sao Fuyumi!"

Lady Sao blew kisses to the crowd. Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"And to the right, we have the 4th seat of the 5th Division, Goddess of Air, Sayuri Hisana!"

Byakuya's mouth dropped. "Hisana…"

The Hisana in question did a back flip and landed on a glowing square. She waved enthusiastically to the crowd.

Byakuya was imagining the possibilities. _"Hisana as my lieutenant…"_

"_Not so fast, there,"_ said Senbonzakura. _"You must be just and fair, you can't play favorites."_

"Are you okay, Taicho?" asked Susumu.

Byakuya regained his emotionless expression. "Yes, please proceed."

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana regarded her opponent. Fuyumi hadn't changed very much.

"Haven't I see you somewhere before?" asked Fuyumi.

"I doubt it," said Hisana. "I don't think someone like you would dare associate with some gypsy from Rukongai."

Fuyumi sneered. "Well, I'll try not to humiliate you too badly. This is no way a gypsy's spiritual power could compete with the well bred reiatsu of the Sao Family."

"We'll see," said Hisana, taking her stance.

"Are you going to get out your soul slayer?" asked Fuyumi.

"I was once in the 2nd Division," Hisana said as she took her ninja stance.

"I see," Fuyumi smirked. "Very well…"

"Begin!" Hisana heard Susumu shout.

"Flourish, Ayakacia!" she yelled. Fuyumi's sword morphed into a golden bo-staff with floral markings. Fuyumi came at her opponent. Hisana blocked and parried the staff with her hands and feet. Hisana landed a blow at Fuyumi's leg, causing her to stagger back and shunpo to a safe distance.

"Destructive Art Number 31: Shot of Red Fire!" A large ball of flames hurtled at Fuyumi.

She dodged it. Hisana shunpoed behind her and placed a hand on her spine. Fuyumi turned and twisted, but couldn't turn around to face Hisana. Then Hisana felt something grab hold of her leg. She shunpoed away from Fuyumi and looked down. It looked like a piece of a briar bush. Hisana ankle started to bleed from the thorns.

Hisana gulped. She never tried a binding spell this advanced, but…

"Way of Binding Number 61: Rikujōkōrō!" Six wide beams of light pressed Fuyumi together at her mid-section. Fuyumi just smiled and struck the ground with Ayakacia.

The whole ground started to quake. Hundreds of briar bush vines were erupting form the ground at a rapid pace. Hisana jumped onto a glowing square and continued up. The vines followed her. Hisana hopped from one square to another while the vines criss-crossed around her. Hisana knew they were trying to trap her.

By then, Fuyumi had broken free of the light beams. "After all this time and you have yet to release your zanpakuto?" Fuyumi laughed. "It must not be that impressive then. You will learn not to be so foolish, gypsy, and pain will be your teacher."

The vines caved in. Hisana gripped Takuaji's hilt.

With lightning speed, Hisana cut through all the vines, sending the broken pieces scattering away from her. She shunpoed in front of Fuyumi and laid Takuaji against her throat, still unreleased.

The look on Lady Sao's face was murderous. "Impossible," said Fuyumi harshly. "No one can be that fast without at least being in shikai."

"You forget," said Hisana, bringing Takuaji to her cheek. "That I'm a gypsy and you're a noble. Your rules don't apply to me."

"We have a winner, Sayuri Hisana!" boomed Susumu. The audience roared. Hisana stepped away from Fuyumi.

"There will now be a two hour lapse period. When Sayuri returns to this arena, she will face Kuchiki-taicho!" Hisana looked over at Byakuya. His face gave nothing away. Sighing, she exited the arena.

"Hisana!" She was then smothered by a certain bubbly red-head.

"Hey, Rangiku," said Hisana.

"You were absolutely amazing!" Rangiku said breathlessly. "The way you…and your Sky steps…and the vines…Wow," said Rangiku.

"Uh, Rangiku, I can't breathe," said Hisana. Rangiku backed away a little, but still clutched Hisana's hand.

"You need to rest!" Rangiku insisted. "You can't go against Kuchiki-taicho with half of your energy spent. Let's go to your room."

"No!" Hisana almost shouted. She was so close to getting out; she didn't want to be within five miles of the 5th Division now. "Can we just sit in the courtyard, under one of the sakura trees?"

**Gin's P.O.V.**

Gin was sitting with Aizen in his office, bored to death by doing paperwork. His mind wandered to Hisana.

"_Don't worry, Ichimaru-fukutaicho, that problem may be resolved this very afternoon…"_

She was up to something. He knew it, but couldn't place his finger on it. And Aizen's demand for the paperwork to be finished forbad Gin from investigating the matter further.

She had said it herself, she didn't trust Aizen. Gin realized that he was now dealing with an unusually sharp woman. He wondered how long it would take for Aizen to lure her into his web. Gin had no doubt that Aizen could, but Gin knew that she would be a hard shell to crack. She was so fiery, so set in her beliefs.

Gin sighed. _"Just like you, Rangiku…"_

"Gin," Aizen's voice broke him out of his soliloquy.

"Hai, Taicho?"

"Where is Hisana?" he asked from his desk.

"Dunno, guess she's run off again," said Gin.

"She seems to be doing that a lot lately," said Aizen.

"Ya know gypsies can't stay in one place too long," said Gin.

Aizen peered over his shoulder. "You seem pretty quick to defend her, Gin."

"She takes paperwork wit' 'er ta do, so I don't see the problem. I could go find 'er if I wasn' stuck here."

Just then, the 5th Division's 6th seat came through the door.

"I have those forms for you, fukutaicho," he said, handing the file to Gin.

"Thank ya very much," said Gin brightly.

"Oh, and should I start making a sign up sheet so people know that our 4th seat will probably be open?" he asked. Gin saw the brush in Aizen's hand freeze.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout," asked Gin, keeping the smile.

"Didn't Sayuri tell you?" he asked. "She applied for and is now the finalist for the lieutenant position in the 6th Division. She's going to fight Kuchiki-taicho in ten minutes."

Gin looked over at Aizen. The knuckles grasping the brush were chalk white. Gin smirked. "Perhaps I didn' give ya enough credit, Hisana-san…"

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana was standing back in the arena. Takuaji was unsheathed. She was facing Byakuya's icy glare. She gulped. She knew that Byakuya would not go easy on her. He had always believed that emotions just got in the way of things.

Hisana felt anger at this thought. Had she been an obstacle? Did he ignore her because he had worked her out of his system?

"I shall praise you for making it this far, Sayuri," Byakuya said.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho," said Hisana.

"But you do know that your ascension probably ends here," he said.

Hisana blinked. "You seem sure of that, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"It will take more than some well-placed Sky steps to impress me," he said. Hisana felt like she had been slapped. "My lieutenant must be strong-willed and powerful. I do not tolerate weaklings with just a few tricks up their sleeve."

"Of course, Bya…Kuchiki-taicho," said Hisana, her fists clenching.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ demanded Senbonzakura. _"You're just making her mad."_

"_That's the point,"_ he said. _"Not even Ukitake-taicho knows what her zanpakuto looks like. She has always kept it a secret. She's going to have to get over that if she wants to be my lieutenant."_

Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura. "Let us begin, Sayuri…"

Author's Note: Next chapter will reveal the power of Takuaji.

Chapter Seventeen: Hisana vs. Byakuya


	17. Hisana vs Byakuya

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book "Eris"!

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Seventeen: Hisana vs. Byakuya

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya shunpoed behind Hisana. She shunpoed away, stopping so there were facing one another again.

_"She's gotten faster,"_ thought Byakuya. He came toward Hisana, the zanpakutos meeting with a clash of steel. He attacked again but was blocked. Hisana faked aiming for the left and attacked to the right at the last moment. Byakuya parried it. Soon they were locked in an intense sword duel.

**Gin's P.O.V.**

Gin and Aizen made their way to the arena in the 6th Division. The audience was roaring and cheering. It wasn't every day that they saw a captain fight.

They took their seats and watched.

"So, whatcha gonna do now, Taicho?" asked Gin.

"Kuchiki-taicho only accepts the best," said Aizen. "Hisana has no power worthy of looking at. After this I will wash any ideas of leaving the 5th Squad from her mind."

Nearby, Gin saw a woman with strawberry blonde hair jumping up and down. "Go, Hisana, go! Show Kuchiki-taicho who's boss!"

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana dodged Kido spell Number 4. Byakuya shunpoed in front of her and she blocked his sword.

"Release your zanpakuto, Sayuri," Byakuya said.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taicho, I don't feel the need," said Hisana evenly. She saw his eyes narrow.

"I see," he finally said. "Then I will simply have to make the need." Hisana's eyes widened as he raised his zanpakuto to his face.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

Hisana had shunpoed to the other side of the arena. Thousands of pink blades were making their way towards her. She Sky stepped up and up, but they were gaining on her.

She looked at Byakuya_. "Damn, he's not even using his hands…" _Then she had and idea.

Hisana concentrated on all the spirit particles around her. Dozens of glowing squares were forming around her. Hisana looked at Byakuya and saw him try to keep his balance as one of her platforms raised him into the air. She made her squares hover in line in the form of a chess board. Byakuya was at her level, standing in the opposite corner.

"If you want to see my shikai, Kuchiki-taicho, you will have to solve my puzzle." She saw Byakuya looked at the squares. They weren't just blue; they were an assortment of red, orange, yellow, and all the other colors of the rainbow.

"The concept is simple. The object is to make it across the board to my side. But there are rules; you can only jump on a total of eight squares _of the same_ _color_. But you better be careful, because some of my squares change color. Not only that, but there is only one color that consists of eight squares, the others are too few. Choose wisely."

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya scowled; how dare she try to make conditions.

_"But that's what you love about her,"_ echoed the voice of Senbonzakura around the arena for only him to hear. _"She's always been a challenge."_

Byakuya analyzed the platforms. Only one color had eight square. He only counted 5 green squares and only 6 yellow squares, purple looked promising. When he landed on the 4th purple one in the middle of the board it turned orange and gave way. He jumped to a nearby blue one.

"Oooo, now you'll have to start with blue," He looked up at her giggling form.

"I could send Senbonzakura at you if I wanted to," he said.

"But before that happens, all my squares would disappear and send you plummeting to the ground," said Hisana, smiling. He scowled again.

**Gin's P.O.V. **

Gin was enjoying himself immensely by watching Kuchiki-taicho be ordered around. He looked at Aizen to see him frowning slightly.

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Byakuya finally realized that there were eight red squares and jumped to the edge of her side. She nodded and all but two platforms disappeared. She lowered Byakuya and herself to the ground. She said nothing until she unsheathed her katana once more.

"Sing, Takuaji!" She was surrounded by purple lightning as her sword morphed into a jet black, ten foot long whip.

"First Song: Minuet of Wind!" Hisana snapped her whip and a giant tornado erupted from the tip. Byakuya sent Senbonzakura flying at her. The tornado captured the petals in a swirl of pink. Byakuya tried to summon them back, but was shocked to find that he couldn't.

(A.N. Cut Bya-kun some slack, this is his first time fighting someone with a wind power)

"Finder's keeper," said Hisana. The twister shifted into an air current and sent

Senbonzakura right back at him. Byakuya was so surprised that he just shunpoed away in time. He starred at Hisana, his clothes shredded and cuts on his face.

"Second Song: Serenade of Storms," Hisana cracked her whip and a bolt of purple lightning shot out of it. Byakuya blocked it by gathering Senbonzakura's petals in front of his body.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

"I see," said Byakuya. "_I must attack directly; whips are long range weapons, if I can get Senbonzakura close enough…"_

He raised his hands and his zanpakuto flew toward Hisana. Hisana shunpoed and Sky stepped up. The petals were criss-crossing all around her.

"There is nothing they cannot capture," said Byakuya. Senbonzakura closed in on Hisana.

Byakuya heard a loud battle cry and saw lightning erupt in every single direction…

"Impossible…" said Byakuya. "She..she knocked them all down?"

Hisana shunpoed in front of Byakuya. "Senbonzakura is a technique that has a thousand blades dancing about, making it impossible to see them all," she said.

Byakuya did not respond.

"The blades reflect the light, making it look like countless flowers are scattered about. But…"

Hisana gestured to Takuaji. "My zanpakuto controls wind and lightning. He can capture your petals, rendering them useless to you, or use the speed of lightning to blast each one out of my way."

Byakuya let her words sink in_. "Then I must shunpo close enough to Hisana with Senbonzakura_ _sealed in order to corner her."_

Senbonzakura's petals returned to it unreleased state and Byakuya came to Hisana. She shunpoed farther away and cracked her whip.

As if in slow motion, Takuaji wrapped around Senbonzakura's blade and ripped her from Byakuya's hands. His zanpakuto went flying in the air, and went clattering on the ground.

Then something long and cold wrapped around Byakuya's neck.

The audience gasped all together. Byakuya turned to see Hisana behind him.

"You and I are evenly matched at shikai, Byakuya," Hisana began, "…and your superior skill in demon magic counters my advance Sky steps, but if you'd had used bankai I would've been flattened like a pancake. That's why I won, not because I'm better than you, but because you're too proud to think that someone like me could challenge you."

Byakuya said nothing for a very long time. The audience waited with held breath.

"Welcome to the 6th Division, Sayuri-fukutaicho…"


	18. Between Us

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"! Also, sorry about all my late postings...  
_

_**Senbonzakura**__  
_

Chapter Eighteen: Between Us

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana was back in her room, packing the very few possessions in her bag: her gypsy clothes and jewelry, a sack of money, few green apples and a light green scarf. She brought it closed to her face and inhaled. She had done it; she had outsmarted Aizen-taicho.

_"Don't get too excited,"_ Takuaji materialized beside her wardrobe. _"Only steps one and two of Operation: Eliminate Suitor Aizen have been completed."_

"I was unaware that it had a name," said Hisana. She just had to ruin the moment.

_"As I was saying, steps one and two are done; you have transferred out of the 5th Division and have become a prominent lieutenant. Your situation has improved greatly, but don't think this will be the last of Aizen." _

"I still can't believe it," whispered Hisana. "Takuaji, I been looking for my sister since three days after I abandoned her. And only now do I feel I can finally give her the life she deserves. I am finally strong enough. She's out there, I can't pinpoint her location, but I know by her reiatsu that she's alive. I just have to find her."

Takuaji rested his hand on Hisana's shoulder. _"You have always had inner strength, Hisana. A lesser person would have died in that terrible town. But you pulled through, and were doing okay even before Byakuya brought you here. It would have done no good if you and your sister had both perished."_

Hisana sighed. "You always know what to say."

Takuaji vanished as someone's hand knocked on her door.

"I know, fukutaicho, you're both respecting my privacy by knocking, but asserting your authority as my…" Gin stepped inside.

"I ain't yer superior anymore," he said. A small grin played on his lips. Hisana looked at him with a soften expression. The conversation between Aizen and Gin proved to Hisana that Gin was aware of what Aizen's true nature and that Gin was his confidant, probably on things she didn't want to know. But it also proved that Gin did not know about Aizen's plans that specifically concerned her. She felt guilty for tarring him with the same brush as Aizen.

"So, ya gonna stop by and visit us in the ol' 5th?" asked Gin. Hisana looked at him sadly. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Gin, you were a great lieutenant to me. You will always hold the place in my heart that is more formal than a big brother, but less former than a superior. As much as I don't like it, I think it'd be best if we didn't speak to one another if all I'm going to hear is Aizen's words coming out of your mouth."

She felt bad for severing all friendship, but he was just too close to Aizen. She wished she could do something for him. Then an idea popped into her head. She grabbed a file on her bed side table and started to write.

"Wha'cha doin'?" he asked.

"I'm writing a recommendation for Matsumoto Rangiku to take my place as the 4th seat," said Hisana. Once she had finished she tucked the file under her arm and started to head out the door. But before she could leave, Gin had grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hisana-san," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

Gin opened his eyes, "Thank you," his voice had dropped the accent. Hisana smiled and walked out the door.

She made her way to Aizen's office to hand in her final paperwork. _"Please let it be empty, please let it be empty…"_

She didn't have Lady Luck with her this evening. Aizen-taicho was sitting at his desk.

"I've come to bring my paperwork, Aizen-taicho. He looked up and smiled at her. Hisana wanted him to be furious, to yell at her, anything other than this calm state of tranquility.

He stood up. "I wanted to personally congratulate you on your promotion, Hisana."

"You're too kind, Aizen-taicho," said Hisana.

"Now, now, I'm not your commanding officer anymore. You may call me Sōsuke."

"Oh, I couldn't," insisted Hisana. "To refer to a captain so familiarly would be entirely inappropriate."

Aizen had placed a hand on Hisana's shoulder. "I would like you to say my name, Hisana."

"Aizen-tai…" he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "S-Sōsuke," Hisana finally said.

"There, that wasn't so hard," he said. "In fact, I was thinking that tonight, we might go celebrate your promotion together."

Hisana's blood went cold. "What?"

"Would you like to watch the sunset on the roof with me?" Aizen asked giving a smile that would have made a lesser woman weak at the knees.

"I'm terribly sorry, Aizen-taicho, but Kuchiki-taicho is expecting me. What kind of impression would I make on my new taicho by arriving tardy on the very first day?"

Hisana lied smoothly.

Aizen sighed, "I suppose you're right." He leaned in closer. "But I hope I will be seeing you soon, Hisana…"

The door was opened and Ichimaru Gin came strolling in.

"Evenin'," he waved at Aizen and Hisana. Hisana bowed to both of them and head for the sliding door. "Oh, and Aizen-taicho…"

"Yes, Hisana?" said Aizen.

"While you're on that roof, could you do me a favor?" Hisana asked.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Jump off," Hisana said, allowing all the venom in her soul to drip from those two words before slamming the door.

Hisana ran all the way to the 6th Division. She let out a sigh of relief. As she was about to opened the office door, Byakuya opened it from the inside.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" she gave a low bow. "Forgive me for coming at this time of day but…"

"Hisana, relax," he said. "I was just surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, some complications arose in the 5th Division, and I was wondering if you might be able to show me to my new room."

Byakuya regarded her. "It's not entirely prepared…"

"Oh. Well, that's okay, Kuchiki-taicho, I'm sure I can crash with Rangiku. And if not that, I slept on roofs for three years; I think I could do it one more night…"

"Certainly not," said Byakuya. "You are more than welcome to stay at one of the guest rooms in my home." Hisana looked up at him and smirked as an evil idea popped in her head.

"Guest room?" Hisana repeated, taking out his light scarf from her bag. She draped it over his shoulders. "That's kind of ironic, Kuchiki-taicho, coming from you."

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya shut his eyes tightly. Why was she bringing that up now?

"Kuchiki-taicho?" She looked at him with those seemingly innocent eyes. She put her hands on his neck and brought herself closer to him.

"I trust we'll be able to work compatibly together while I'm you lieutenant, Kuchiki-taicho," said Hisana sensually. She took a strand of his hair and twirled it with her index finger.

"Because I wouldn't want there to be any awkwardness between us," she continued in mock sincere voice. Her lips were now brushing against his as she spoke. Byakuya clenched his fists in an attempt to not touch her.

"Because at some point…" she leaned over and caught his earlobe between her teeth. "I'd like to continue where we left off."

Byakuya's eyes widened. She still wanted…after all these years. It wasn't just him.

Byakuya knew he would have to leave soon if Hisana's virtue were to remain unscathed through the night.

"If you'll wait here Sayuri-fukutaicho, I will see that the lieutenant's room is prepared in half an hour," Byakuya said in his most captain-like voice.

"Of course, Taicho, I'll wait," said Hisana. She walked over and sat on a nearby desk. "I must follow my captain's orders."

Byakuya walked purposefully to the door. "Oh and Kuchiki-taicho…"

Byakuya turned to look at Hisana.

"You have absolutely no idea what orders I would take from you," she whispered.

And Byakuya went stiff. Everywhere.

Hisana's P.O.V.

Hisana saw Byakuya disappear in a whirl of shunpo. She sniggered inwardly at her new way of teasing him without calling him by his beloved pet name.

As Byakuya had said, about 30 minutes later 3rd seat Susumu came to show her the bedroom she would be staying in.

"Here are your quarters, Fukutaicho," said Susumu, coming to a stop at a screen door decorated with a swan.

"Thank you, Susumu, I'll see you tomorrow," said Hisana.

Susumu bowed deeply. "Goodnight, Sayuri-fukutaicho," and then he departed.

Hisana slid the door closed behind her and took a good look at her room. It made her room in the 5th Division look like a broom cupboard. Her new quarters consisted of a bedroom, a sitting room, bathroom and a small dining room. The theme was red and gold.

There was a painting above the dining table of a vase of Camellias, the flower that symbolized the 6th Division.

Her bed was larger than a queen size and was covered in pillows. Hisana ran and jumped onto it, sending the pillows in question flying everywhere. She kicked her feet in happiness and suppressed a squeal. She then noticed a small note in familiar hand-writing.

_**You're not the only one who can follow orders.**_

Author's Note: You are now entering Hisana and Byakuya Fluff Land.


	19. Chapter 19What was the title?

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

Did you know that Aizen is the name of the Japanese deity of lust? I just found out today!

Chapter Nineteen:

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana woke up groggily the next morning, not wanting to leave her cozy bed. The events of yesterday played again in her head.

"Sayuri-fukutaicho," said Hisasa. "…sounds important." Hisana opened the canopy of her bed and got dressed. When she tied the white sash around her waist, she looked at her reflection. She looked like any other Shinigami. A few accessories could never hurt.

Hisana rummaged through her bag for her gypsy jewelry. She had never before taken the time to be creative with her appearance. In anything, she had tried to remain as invisible as possible during her time in the 5th Division.

She put a single gold hoop earring in her right ear and donned a gold bangle on each wrist. She tied an anklet around her leg which jingled when she walked and hooked a choker of gold coins she'd made herself around her neck. Hisana looked at the brown badge tied to her arm. All the lieutenants wore them there. A light bulb went off in head as she searched for a longer white sash. She finally clipped the lieutenant badge on the white fabric trailing down her front. She was ready.

As she ate a green apple at the table, there was a knock at Hisana's door.

"Come in," said Hisana. A girl with blonde hair bowed.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Sayuri-fukutaicho…"

"That's okay," Hisana reassured. "What's your name?"

"Sao Fumiko, 12th seat, Sayuri-fukutaicho."

"Sao," repeated Hisana, her brow furrowing. "Are you of any relation to Sao Fuyumi?"

"Hai," Fumiko said, "She's my big sister."

"Hmmm," said Hisana. "And I suppose she asked, or rather ordered you to keep an eye of me." Fumiko looked like a deer caught in the spotlight.

Hisana stood up and walked over to Fumiko's bowing form.

"I will not hold it against you because you are from the Sao family, Fumiko. But if I sense any suspicious behavior whatsoever from you, I will not hesitate to inform Kuchiki-taicho. Am I understood?"

"Understood," repeated Fumiko.

"Why are you here, anyway?" asked Hisana

"Again, I'm sorry; Sayuri-fukutaicho, but you have a visitor. And I certainly could not refuse another lieutenant…" Fumiko's explanation was cut short by an extremely obnoxious voice.

"SAYURI-SAN!"

Shiba Kaien cam hurtling through the door and gave Hisana a bone-crushing hug.

"My Sayuri-san, a lieutenant!" he cried dramatically. "Oh, where has the time gone? My little baby is all grown up!"

"Ahhh, Kaien, you're crushing my ribs!" Hisana screamed. She waved a hand to Fumiko, who bowed and departed. Kaien put her down and slapped her on the back.

"Well done, Sayuri," said Kaien earnestly. Hisana smiled. He looked around her room.

"Damn, you're so lucky to have a noble as your taicho," said Kaien. He then started to drag Hisana out of her room and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" asked Hisana.

"You've been promoted, time for another tattoo!" stated Kaien, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your little number bracelets are cute, but I think you should be a bit more daring this time."

"I can't just leave!" said Hisana, trying to wriggle out of his grip. "Kuchiki-taicho will…"

"Ah, yes, Kuchiki-taicho, you and he are the subject of a lot of gossip back in the 13th Division.

Hisana stopped. "What do you mean?"

Kaien rubbed his hand behind his neck. "Well, you see, there is this big bet…"

"Where are you taking my lieutenant?" said a voice behind them.

"Kuchiki-taicho," a sweat drop beat down Kaien's neck.

"You're such a baby," Hisana said to him before turning to Byakuya. "Shiba-fukutaicho was just saying that I should get a tattoo in the 47th District in honor of my promotion."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at Kaien.

"Hey, she does it each time she gets promoted, look," he waved Hisana's hand for Byakuya to see the numbers tattooed on Hisana's wrist.

"I see," said Byakuya. "As much as I hate interrupting this obvious tradition, have you forgotten the all captains and lieutenants meeting in 15 minutes, Shiba-fukutaicho?"

Kaien's face paled. "Damn," Hisana heard him say before shunpoing away.

"Come, Hisana," said Byakuya.

"Hai, Taicho," Hisana said, walking a few paces behind him. Byakuya peered over his shoulder and jerked his head for her to walk beside him. Hisana trotted on her heels to catch up.

"You are wearing your badge in a most peculiar fashion, Hisana," Byakuya remarked.

Hisana blushed. "Forgive me, Taicho, I'll dress more professional in the future."

"I didn't say I disapproved, Hisana," said Byakuya. Hisana's blush deepened.

"Oh, okay, Kuchiki-taicho."

They were soon at the meeting hall in the 1st Division. All the captains and lieutenants were there except for the 13th Division.

"Ah, so good of you to join us, Kuchiki-taicho," the Commander General rasped out.

Byakuya walked up to take his place between the 4th and the 8th captains. And of course, Byakuya stood across from the Aizen-taicho. Hisana was a few steps behind Byakuya, next to Nanao and Isane-fukutaihco.

_"I can't let Aizen intimidate me,"_ thought Hisana. _"He might still be nearby, but I'm now out of his range of control." _

The meeting was very dull. Apparently the glamour of being a lieutenant had a price to pay. She saw Nanao beside her taking notes, while Unohana's lieutenant twirled her braid between her fingers. She saw many of the captains give curious looks, specifically one with glasses.

Hisana's face imitated Byakuya stoic stare when she met Aizen's eyes. He gave her a kind smile. Oh how she wanted to wipe that grin right off his face. Not even Gin had been that annoying.

"Dismissed," said the Commander General and the captains began to head for the door.

Several months passed and Hisana soon found her place within the higher ranks. She could finally understand Nanao's frustration with her lazy captain and it made Hisana thankful for her responsible one. She had also befriended Kotetsu Isane, who happened to be the older sister of Kiyone, who Hisana had vaguely known in the 13th Division.

During this time Aizen did not approach Hisana once. Not that she was complaining, but she was still on the alert. It was nighttime and Hisana was lying on her back under one of the sakura trees in the courtyard.

"Hisana," She opened her eyes to see Byakuya standing beside her

"Hey, Byakuya," said Hisana with a smile. She only called him Byakuya in private.

"May I join you?" he asked. Hisana chuckled.

"This is your division, Byakuya," said Hisana. Byakuya sighed and laid on his back beside her. They could see patched of starlit sky through the branches of pink flowers.

"Byakuya?" said Hisana.

"Yes?" he said.

"I assume you have much experience in avoiding those whose affections you don't return, right?"

His eyes glanced sideway to her. "I do," he said.

"Is there any way the make them leave you alone permanently?" she asked, a particular captain with glasses coming to her mind.

"There is," said Byakuya. "If I were courting someone, then it might cease, but I don't have any intentions of using a woman in such a fashion for my own benefit."

"So, if you pretended that you were off the market, they would back off?" asked Hisana.

"There's no guarantee," said Byakuya. "That might generate the opposite reaction, and their attempts would only increase in an act of desperation. It depends on the determination of the person. Wong Hanako gave up on her a long time ago, while Sao Fuyumi… " Byakuya was leaning on his side towards her.

"Why are you asking me this all of the sudden, Hisana?" he asked.

"No reason," said Hisana smoothly. She turned on her side to face toward him, "Just curious." All thoughts of Aizen disappeared from her mind when her eyes met Byakuya's. She reached out with her hand and ran her fingers lightly over his hair.

"I love your hair, Byakuya," stated Hisana. "It's so straight and shiny. Everything mine isn't."

Hisana felt herself suck in a breath as Byakuya snaked an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"I like your hair," whispered Byakuya. "It always looks like you just got out of bed." Then he kissed Hisana right on the lips. Hisana's eyes fluttered in shock. It was her who usually was the flirtatious one, but he had yet to respond to her actions. She gave up on analyzing the situation and let herself melt into the feeling. Their positions had shifted so Byakuya was on top of her. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. She moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"What gotten into you?" purred Hisana. Byakuya did not answer but flipped her over so she was on her stomach. He placed butterfly kisses on the back of her neck.

"I've missed you so much, Hisana," said Byakuya.

"You're telling me this four months after I became your lieutenant?" Hisana asked.

He flipped her over again so she was facing him. "I never realized how much I missed you until you cam back," said Byakuya. He stood up and raised Hisana to her feet as well.

A single sakura blossom landed on her head. He reached for it a tucked it behind her ear.

"You're my little blossom of hope, Hisana, never whither away."

Author's Note: Like it? Seemed a little too cheesy at the time. Review please.


	20. Bargain with Byakuya

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

I'm glad you all like how I made Hisana. I always thought that she would be spicy like Rukia. I think she only got really depressed when she was sick. Knowing that you're going to die must make you put things into perspective.

Chapter Twenty: A Bargain with Byakuya

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Much to Hisana's displeasure, the distance between her and Aizen did not remain wide for too long. In the eighth month of being Byakuya's lieutenant, Aizen started to stop by the 6th Division more often than usual. He always had valid excuse to be there, which only frustrated Hisana more.

"Why didn't you send Ichimaru-fukutaicho with this? A captain shouldn't worry about something this trivial," said Hisana one day, her eyes glued to the paper on her desk, not looking at Aizen.

Her anger toward Aizen had dulled a little. She saw no point in holding a grudge, because if you don't forgive someone, then they still have the power to hurt you, and Hisana was certainly not going to let Aizen hold that power over her.

"Because your courtyard has the most beautiful sakura trees in the Seireitei. I enjoy admiring the scenery," he said. Hisana bristled a little at this comment, not sure whether he held a double meaning in his words.

"Well, you have seen them, now you probably should return to the 5th Division." Since being only one rank under him, Hisana had become more open and confident with her rejections.

"I suppose you're right. Goodbye, Sayuri-fukutaicho," Hisana watched him leave the 6th Division Office. That was another thing, he always left whenever she hinted it, and it was so infuriating!

Hisana sighed. "Does he ever quit?"

_"He's realized that you're not stupid,"_ said Takuaji's voice in her head. _"You are not susceptible to his charms like everyone else, and this fascinates him."_

"Lieutenant…" Sao Fuyumi from the 9th Division strode up to Hisana's desk.

"Yes, 3rd seat Sao," asked Hisana dully. Aizen wasn't the only one making unnecessary visits to the 6th.

"Where is my sister?" demanded Fuyumi.

"I'm sorry, Sao, but Fumiko is on a mission in the real world and will not be back for two more weeks."

"What! Who dared issue that order without consulting her family?"

"Uh, maybe _I_ did,as her superior officer." Hisana rose to her feet and walked over to Fuyumi. "She's a seated officer and more than capable of handling herself. It is no concern of mine whether she chooses to inform you or not, but judging by your attitude, I don't really blame her."

Hisana fixed Fuyumi with a very Byakuya-like glare. "If you have no official business here,return to your division at once," Hisana purposely said it as an order, seeing whether Fuyumi would obey or not. Fuyumi stood there. Hisana thought she saw Fuyumi's eye twitch

"Do I need to repeat myself, Lady Sao?" Hisana asked. "As I said before, your status does not help you here. I suggest you leave your birth over ability ideals at your estate where they belong, and not in the Gotei 13."

Fuyumi moved over to her. "You think you're so high and mighty, you piece of Rukongai filth!" Fuyumi hissed. Hisana raised her eyebrow.

"Without Kuchiki-taicho, you're nothing!" said Fuyumi.

"I see, and was my captain helping me at the lieutenant's tryout?" asked Hisana. "You're lucky I don't feel like charging you for the disrespectful behavior you have shown a higher rank officer. But next time I probably won't be so patient. Now, get out."

Fuyumi glared at her before storming out the door.

"Lieutenant…" someone said.

"What Is It?" Hisana's patience was wearing thin. She rounded on the person behind her.

"T-Taicho!" Hisana stuttered at Byakuya. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive my rudeness!"

Byakuya thought about inquiring, but thought better of it and got to the point. "There are several troublesome Hollows wrecking havoc on East Rukongai. You and I and the captain and lieutenant of the 13th Division are to dispose of them."

"Hai, Taicho,"

The Hollow roared and swiped his claw at Hisana. She dodged, but not without receiving a scarp on her arm. She looked around to see Byakuya, Ukitake-taicho and Kaien engaged with their Hollows. Hisana Sky stepped up in hoped of getting Takuaji in range of his mask. She cracked her whip and a bolt of lightning hurtled toward the Hollow's head. The Hollow moved out of the way and emitted an energy blast from its mouth. It hit Hisana square in the chest. She flew thirty feet backward and then was falling into darkness.

"Lieutenant!"

"Sayuri-san!"

"Hisana!"

Hisana landed on the ground with a sickening crunch.

Hisana heard people murmuring not too far away.

"She doesn't look too good…"

"What did you expect? She fell over 60 feet…"

"It was a miracle that her heart was still beating…"

"I was just saying…"

"Yeah, Kaien, let's throw you off the Shine of Penitence and see what you look like."

Hisana opened her eyes to see Kaien, Miyako, Nanao and Rangiku's heads hovering over her.

"Ever heard of a thing called personal space?" asked Hisana in a feeble voice.

"Hisana!" Rangiku gave Hisana a 'would be gentle' hug. "I was so worried! When I saw Kuchiki-taicho carrying you to the 4th Division…"

"Oh, it that where we are?' asked Hisana, looking around. "Anyone want to fill me in?"

"Pretty straight forward, you got beaten up pretty bad by a Hollow and are now recovering in the 4th," said Kaien.

"I see," said Hisana. She looked beside her to see several bouquets of flowers.

"Get well wishes from your many admirers," said Miyako. Hisana sighed. Men…

"How long have I been unconscious?" asked Hisana.

"Oh, about twelve days," said Kaien.

"What!" Hisana made to get up out of the bed. "Taicho's going to kill me! He hates when things are late. I must be so far behind." Kaien forced Hisana to lie back down. "If you don't want Unohana-taicho to politely kill you, I suggest you stay put."

"Excellent, you're awake, Sayuri Hisana-san," said a motherly voice. Kaien, Nanao, Miyako and Rangiku stepped away from Hisana's bed and bowed.

"Unohana-taicho," they all spoke. The female captain smiled at them.

"If you will excuse us," said Unohana-taicho, "I must add the final touches to Sayuri-fukutaicho's dressings."

They bowed again and left Unohana and Hisana alone. The female captain walked over to Hisana's bed.

"You're in luck, Hisana-san. All your wounds have healed while you were asleep.

Kuchiki-taicho will be most pleased to know you have awakened. You gave him quite a scare."

Hisana stared at Unohana-taicho. "Nothing scares Kuchiki-taicho, _he_ scares others."

Unohana chuckled at this. "He refused to leave your side for three days. The only time I've seen a captain so concerned for his lieutenant was when I treated Ise Nanao under similar circumstances."

Unohana-taicho finished bandaging Hisana's arm. "You're probably still a little disorientated. Get some rest and you will be most likely be able to leave tonight."

Unohana-taicho placed a hand on Hisana's forehead. Hisana felt her eyes droop as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hisana woke up some time later in the afternoon to be covered in something other than her blankets. She opened her eyes to see the fuzzy image of a captain's haori draped over her body.

_"Byakuya's so sweet,"_ thought Hisana as she snuggled up closer to it. As she grew more conscious she scanned the symbol on the back. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw the number five.

Hisana ripped the haori from her body and flung it across the room. She got out of bed, picked the offending item from the floor and threw it out the window. She saw it flutter in the wind away from the 4th Division. Once she returned to bed, her heart beat had returned somewhat to normal.

_"I suppose you're good looking in a way, Aizen,"_ Hisana thought. _"__**Far**__, far away…"_

Half an hour later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," said Hisana. A boy peeked through.

"You have a visitor, Sayuri-fukutaicho," he said. Hisana drew up her covers, expecting the worst. A man wearing a haori with the number six on it came through the door.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya saw her smile and lessen her grip on the sheets.

"Hello, Byakuya-sama," she said happily. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"Unohana-taicho has given you permission to leave," began Byakuya, "but insists that you rest for another week, which is why you will be staying at my home during that time.

Knowing you, you'd most likely attempt to do too much if I let you stay anywhere near the 6th Division."

Hisana pouted. It was the most adorable thing Byakuya had ever seen.

"Most captains wouldn't complain that their lieutenant values work ethic," she said.

"I don't care what you say, you are not lifting another finger for the next seven days," said Byakuya firmly. Hisana's pout turned into a smirk. She yawned and she stretched out her body on the bed slowly and purposely.

"Kuchiki-taicho, if you wanted me back at your estate, all you had to do was say so…"

Hisana crawled up to the foot of the bed and raised herself to her knees so her head was level with Byakuya's.

"I'll stay at your place, Byakuya, but on one condition," said Hisana.

"And what would that be?" asked Byakuya.

Hisana leaned in toward his ear. "…I get to sleep in your room," she whispered.

Byakuya's eyes snapped to hers. She was pouting again. He couldn't believe he was saying this…

"Very well."

Author's Note: OMG! A delicious combo of fluff and evil Aizen, if I do say so myself.


	21. Hisana's Confession

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

Chapter Twenty-One: Hisana's Confession

_**At the Kuchiki Estate (Note: Byakuya became the head of the clan in the five year span of not seeing Hisana)**_

"Where is Kuchiki-taicho?" asked a woman sitting at the dinner table. She sat along with the elders and members of the Kuchiki clan.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," reassured Mameha. "He's been so worried about his lieutenant."

"He found a lieutenant?" asked an elder.

"You're a little slow on the update," said another man. "It's been over six months."

"What is his name?"

"I believe it is Sayuri," said another elder.

"Sayuri…" Mameha's husband said the name slowly. "I'm afraid I do not recognize that name."

"You wouldn't," Sao Feng spoke up. "I am told that his lieutenant lived in Rukongai before coming to the Seireitei."

Then the door the dining room opened and Kuchiki Byakuya stepped in.

"Ah, your home, Byakuya," said Mameha warmly. He nodded and beckoned a servant over to him.

"Please set the table for one more person," he said.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," said the servant.

Behind Kuchiki-taicho was a woman in Shinigami clothes with messy black hair whose head just met Byakuya's chin. They both sat at the table together.

"Aren't you going to tell us who your friend is, Byakuya?" asked Kuchiki Hiroyasu

"Of course, Uncle," said Byakuya. "Everyone, this is my lieutenant, Sayuri Hisana."

The table was silent for a moment until…

"Really, Byakuya, you made a _woman _your lieutenant?" Hisana brought her head up to see the owner of the voice. A man across the table who looked very similar to Byakuya was smirking.

"Ozai," said Mameha warningly.

"Unohana and Kyōraku-taicho both have women as their 2nd seats," said Hisana.

The man laughed. "That's true, but Unohana-taicho's squad specializes in healing, and everyone knows of Kyōraku-taicho's reputation as a womanizer." Hisana clenched her fists under the table.

"I'm sure my cousin meant that there should be more women within the higher ranks. Isn't that right, Ozai?" Byakuya gave the man a warning glare.

"Of-of course, Byakuya," Ozai reassured.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Hisana ate her food silently as she noticed Sao Feng give her less than friendly looks.

When Byakuya had finished he stood up. "Due to the injuries my lieutenant sustained from a Hollow, she will be staying with us for the next week while she recuperates. I trust you will all make her feel welcome."

Byakuya and Hisana both left the dining room.

"I've a few things to finish at the 6th Division," said Byakuya. "Please try to behave yourself."

"Geez, Taicho, you sound like I'm going to catch the house on fire. Relax!" said Hisana.

"Everything will be fine. You just go do those captain things you do so well."

She took his hands in her and held them to her chest. "But it will be so lonely without you, Kuchiki-taicho," she said with a sexy pout. Byakuya pried his hands away and walked swiftly down the hall.

Hisana let out a sigh of frustration and made her way to Byakuya's room. It looked the same as it did all those years ago, but then again, she wasn't really paying attention to the room at the time. She plopped down on the bed, took a pillow and screamed into it.

"_I must say, you mind is quite a complex thing,"_ said Takuaji, materializing at the foot of the bed. Hisana jumped.

"Takuaji! You…look different!" exclaimed Hisana. While Takuaji's eyes remained purple, his hair was now long and red with brown eagle wings.

_"Don't change the subject;"_ said Takuaji, _"Not even I saw that bargain you made with Byakuya coming. Why'd you do it?"_

Hisana huffed. "I'm tired of only getting less than half of Byakuya. I'm sick of how he has a make-out session with me about once and month and goes back to normal like nothing's happened!"

Hisana punched the pillow. "I'm giving it to Byakuya on a silver platter. I need to know what he really thinks of me."

Takuaji shook his head_. "For someone who was able to see past Aizen's charms, you must have gone blind if you cannot see through Byakuya's antics by now."_ With that, he vanished.

The estate was very boring. Hisana stayed in the safety of Byakuya's room, not really wanting to deal with Sao Feng or his granddaughter. She was relieved to see Byakuya slid the screen door open.

"Good, you're here. I was thinking of lighting the house on fire just so something exciting would happen," said Hisana, who had already changed into the blue nightgown given to her. Byakuya ignored her completely, walking over to the bathroom door and closing it behind him. Hisana narrowed her eyes and climbed into the bed, bringing the covers over her body.

Byakuya returned in nothing but a pair of red baggy pants, leaving his lean but tone chest open to Hisana's eyes. It was also the first time Hisana had seen him without his trademark kenseikan. Still not looking at her, he got into the bed on the opposite side, his back facing toward her and turned out the light.

Hisana's frown deepened. If she expected anything, it certainly wasn't the complete cold shoulder. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"THAT'S IT!" Hisana took her pillow and flung it so it made impact with Byakuya's head. "What's the matter with you? Why aren't you even acknowledging my existence?"

Byakuya didn't move.

"Why is it that each time we have a monthly escapade, you turned around and act aloft like nothing ever happened?"

He didn't move.

"Why are you so bent on hiding your intentions?" Hisana demanded, getting angrier as the seconds flew by.

He spoke, but still didn't move. "You're not exactly one to talk about hiding things, Hisana…"

Hisana's blood went cold. _"Aizen…"_

"Do not think that I haven't noticed your frequent visits to Rukongai," he continued in his usual serious voice.

Hisana's heart sank, _"Even worse…" _

"Y-You want to know…" Hisana's voice started to tremble. "Alright, Mr. High and Mighty, I'll tell you! I wasn't always the tough gypsy you met on the bridge that could take care of herself. When I died in the living world I was sent to Inuzuri along with my baby sister."

"Life there was difficult. We were both starving and I was weak. By being a woman, I was ever more prone to thieves and almost got raped a few times. I had reached my wits' end on how to survive. I couldn't even look after myself so…so I abandoned my sister…and ran."

Byakuya shifted his position and was now starring at Hisana. Now Hisana was the one not meeting his eye. She punched the pillow and turned her back on Byakuya.

"So, that's why I go to Rukongai, because I want to find her. There you go, Taicho, wasn't the answer you were expecting, was it?" Tears were now streaming down Hisana's face.

The next thing she knew, two strong arms were wrapped around her and drew her closer to a very warm body. Byakuya rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Please, forgive me, Hisana," she heard him say. "I did not know…"

"Of course, you didn't," Hisana sniffed. "Only Ukitake-taicho knows and I asked him to keep it a secret. I'm sorry if I fooled you to think that I was someone with a higher morality than the rest of those in Inuzuri…"

Byakuya stopped her apology with his lips. His tongue invaded her mouth and fought for dominance. He turned her around so he was on top. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly.

"You…" he bit her neck. "…have more honor and integrity…" he grabbed the sleeves of the nightgown and tugged at it. "…than all the nobles in Soul Society." He attacked her collarbone. Hisana moaned.

It was a good thing that Byakuya's bed was so big because they kept rolling on top of one another, hoping to gain control. During this time she ha lost her nightgown and now was under him, completely naked.

Byakuya kissed her passionately. Hisana clawed at his back, the painful scratches only increasing the overall sense of pleasure. His left hand went downwards to caress her inner thigh.

Hisana stopped kissing him. "Mmmm, don't tease me…"

He nibbled on her lower lip. "Why not; I think some punishment for being so flirtatious is long past due." He slipped a finger into her. Hisana moaned loudly.

"That's it, Hisana. Be vocal. We have a long time ahead of us with nobody to hear you scream." He kissed her again, his tongue mimicking his fingers below. She was tugging at his hair with one hand and running her other hand over his chest. Hisana felt herself clench around him. She knew she would come soon. But before she could, Byakuya removed his hand. Hisana whimpered at the lack of contact.

"Patience, Hisana," said Byakuya smirking, "can't have you come just yet." He nibbled on her ear affectionately.

"Hisana," said Byakuya.

"Hmmm?" she said.

"I love you," he stated. Hisana's eyes went wide. The words she had wanted to hear for so long. She shoved him on his back.

"Took you long enough," she said, "And I guess I love you too."

"You guess?" said Byakuya. Hisana leaned in and kissed him.

"Convince me, Kenseikan Boy," Hisana taunted. He rolled her over so she was under him again.

"Such impertinence," said Byakuya, making quick work of his pants. He threw them onto the floor along with her nightgown. He flipped Hisana onto her stomach. He was surprised to the character of the number six tattooed on her back.

"Kaien thought I should be more daring…" Hisana began.

Byakuya furrowed his brow. "Rule Number 1, Hisana, no mentioning other men while in my bed."

"Jeaslous, are we?" smirked Hisana, but she soon moaned when she felt something long and hard between her legs.

"I'm a very possessive man, Hisana," said Byakuya, sliding his hands up and down Hisana's hourglass form. He leaned closer to her ear. "Tell me you want it, Hisana…"

"I do, I do want it," Hisana moaned.

"And…what exactly do you want?"

"You," she moaned. "…only you."

Byakuya bit on the back of her neck and entered her in one thrust. Hisana bit her lip, but couldn't hold in a quiet moan of pain. Byakuya was leaving open mouthed kisses along her back. He withdrew a little and buried himself in her again. Soon the pain was replaced by sheer pleasure.

"Uhhh, more…Byakuya," Hisana turned

her head to look at him and licked her lips. He bent down to claim them and increased the pace. Hisana's moans were muffled, but nevertheless arousing. Suddenly, he withdrew from her completely, flipped Hisana on her back and entered her again.

"Holy…" Hisana's head was banging back and forth in raw ecstasy. The entire bed was shaking.

"Hisana, look at me," Byakuya ordered. She did, those grey eyes piercing her very soul. Their foreheads pressed together, Byakuya went faster. Hisana was so close. She licked Byakuya's lips. When she felt him rub her nub as her penetrated her, any sense of her being snapped in two.

"BYAKUYA!" Hisana screamed, her body falling on the bed like a rag doll. Byakuya must have followed soon afterward because he then collapsed onto Hisana, breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for a long time. Hisana was stroking Byakuya's hair.

"Once again, you have proven yourself, Kenseikan-taicho," said Hisana, "But next time, I get to be on top."

"Whatever you want," said Byakuya. "I think I like having a dominate woman."

Author's Note: Whoa! I better get reviews cuz that was one of the hardest I've ever written!


	22. The Proposals

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Proposals

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana and Byakuya kept their relationship a secret at first. Byakuya justified this by saying he wanted to protect her from the nobles at the estate for as long as he could.

Hisana agreed with him whole-heartedly, having no desire to arouse Aizen's anger any earlier than necessary.

Hisana wasn't sure how Aizen would react if her affair with Byakuya was made public.

Aizen had been angry when she left his division, but did not show it. Even though she was farther away, in Aizen's eyes, she was still attainable. But if he knew Hisana was with another man, what would he do? Not just that, (Byakuya and Hisana had yet to discuss it), but what if Byakuya asked her to marry him? Would Aizen attempt to stop it?

Something told her that if she married Byakuya, Aizen would leave her alone permanently. Not that she would use Byakuya in such a way, but Hisana didn't believe that Aizen would risk his reputation by fooling around with another captain's wife. That would be stepping into very dangerous territory, and Hisana couldn't see Aizen that willing or desperate to do it.

But Hisana didn't dwell on these thoughts for too long. Aizen wasn't her father, he couldn't tell her what to do. And now Byakuya was her umbrella for that dark cloud that Aizen had sent to follow her. He made Aizen look so trivial, so insignificant.

Two years had passed since Hisana told Byakuya about her sister. She felt so happy that Byakuya still accepted her, that he didn't think any less of her.

"Byakuya?" Hisana said. She was standing in front of his desk.

"Yes?" he replied, still writing on the sheet of paper before him.

"Isn't it one of the duties of a captain to be sure that all of his lieutenant's duties are taken care of as well?" Hisana asked.

"Yes, it is, why do you ask?"

"Well," said Hisana, "I was kind of wondering…you see…I won't be able to make my Women's Shinigami Association meeting next week, and it would really be a big help if someone were to go in my place."

Byakuya looked up at her. "I am confident that you are jesting, Hisana."

"I assure you, Taicho, I could not be more sincere," said Hisana. She walked closer to Byakuya. He scowled at her expression.

"Someday you will have to learn that pouting will not get you everywhere in life."

"Pleeeease, Byakuya," Hisana walked behind his desk and sat on one of the arms of his chair.

His resolve was not affected as he continued to write.

"And…to be fair," whispered Hisana, her hand sliding down his chest. "I'm willing to make it worth your while…" her hand stopped and playfully tugged at the white sash at his waist. He grabbed her hand gently, but firmly and pushed it away.

"Please take these forms to the 2nd Division, Lieutenant Sayuri."

"Fine," Hisana huffed, taking the paperwork from Byakuya. "And someday you will have to learn that you can't always distract me with paperwork." She turned and walked out of the 6th Division Office.

Hisana Sky stepped up over the roofs of the Seireitei and headed northwest for the 2nd Division. That was the squad of Hisana's former captain before Aizen, Soi Fong-taicho.

The isolated squad held many memories for her. Hisana was one of the few who had ever transferred out of that Division. Most entered and remained there for life, their faces forever concealed by a ninja mask. Hisana remembered when she was one of those nameless ninjas.

Seat numbers barely held any credibility for you in the 2nd Squad. You rarely even knew the names of the comrades you were assigned a mission with.

Hisana landed on the ground and started walking. The 2nd Division looked deserted, but Hisana knew better. She could sense the dozens of ninja lurking all around her.

_"It's her,"_ whispered one of them. _"Goddess of Air,"_

Yes, Hisana made sure she did not remain nameless in the 2nd Division for long. She created a whole new name for herself, one that was spoken with respect, with awe…

Hisana finally came to the doors of the head office. She opened them and stepped inside.

"Soi Fong-taicho?" called Hisana. There was no reply. Hisana tried again.

"Soi Fong-tai…" but then Hisana turned to block a kick that was almost about to make impact with her face.

"It's good to know that your reflexes haven't rotted during your time back in the normal divisions, Sayuri." There was Captain Soi Fong, her leg still poised near Hisana's head.

"I could never forget the ways of the Secret Mobile Corps," said Hisana, bowing. "I come with these from Kuchiki-taicho." Hisana offered the paperwork to Soi Fong. She took them from Hisana's hands, looking them over briefly.

"Very well," said Soi Fong. Hisana bowed and departed. Barely anyone even saw the captain of the 2nd Division. Her very appearance showed that she favored Hisana.

When Hisana made it back to the 6th Division office, Byakuya was no longer there.

Hisana sighed and sat at her desk, noticing that the piles of paper in the in box were a lot taller than the pile in the out box.

Hisana sat there for a few hours until there was a knock at the door. Hisana rose from her seat and slid the door open.

Hisana twitched inwardly. "Aizen-taicho, good afternoon…" Hisana stepped aside and Aizen strode into the room. Hisana closed the door behind him.

"I trust you have been well, Hisana," said Aizen, peering at her through the white gleam of his glasses.

"Yes, Aizen-taicho, very," said Hisana. Aizen hadn't bothered Hisana in a while. The familiar sense of dread welled up in her stomach.

"Do you need to speak with Kuchiki-taicho?" Hisana asked, "I could go get him for you."

"That is not necessary, Hisana," he said. "The nature of my visit concerns you."

Hisana froze. "Me?"

"That's right," said Aizen. "I couldn't help noticing your Sky steps over my division today."

Hisana bowed low. "Forgive me, Aizen-taicho, I promise to tidy up after myself from now on."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Hisana," said Aizen, placing a 'would be' comforting hand on her shoulder. "You never need to ask forgiveness just because you are powerful."

Aizen turned his head slightly so Hisana could see his hazel eyes. "It's come to my attention that you are a most well-rounded Shinigami, Hisana."

"I am?" said Hisana, not entirely sure where this was going.

"Certainly," said Aizen. "You excel in swordsmanship, you can cast kido spells up to 64 without an incantation, your Sky steps in agility are second to none, and your time in the 2nd Division must reflect your hand-to-hand combat skills."

"Such praise is wasted on someone like me," said Hisana, bowing yet again. Aizen cupped his hand under Hisana's chin and lifted it up so Hisana faced him.

"As I said before, Hisana," he said, "You never need to apologize for embracing your true nature and potential."

"Hai, Aizen-taicho," said Hisana. He walked passed her and looked out the window, his back to her.

"But, let me ask you, Hisana, have you reached your limit?" asked Aizen, starring at the sun.

"I'm not sure I'm following you, Aizen-taicho," said Hisana slowly.

"Are you content with mastering just these four techniques? Have you ever dreamed of surpassing the power of a Shinigami? Your Sky steps take you higher and higher, but have you even wanted the power to reach Heaven?"

Hisana said nothing.

"I have such dreams, Hisana. Someday I hope to sit on that throne in Heaven, to penetrate even farther than God's domain."

Hisana's eyes were wide.

"But…" said Aizen, peering over his shoulder, "…every god needs a goddess beside him."

Hisana's jaw dropped. Aizen was _not_ suggesting what she thought he was suggesting. Hisana turned away from him, collected the books at her desk and walked across the room to place them on the shelf. She heard Aizen close up behind her.

"I would like it very much if you were that goddess, Hisana," Aizen said, breathing down her neck. Hisana turned to face Aizen and took several steps away from him until her back was touching the door.

"A-Aizen-t-taicho! I'm…speechless, I don't really know what to say." Hisana was scared that Aizen could hear her heart thumping into her chest.

Aizen advanced on her, placing his hands against the door beside each of Hisana's shoulders, blocking her escape.

"Say you'll marry me, Hisana," said Aizen deeply. "I can give you more than you've ever dreamed."

Hisana thought fast. "I'm very sorry Aizen-taicho, but, but…" Hisana fumbled for the handle of the door, "…I just don't deserve you."

With lightning speed, Hisana slid the door open again, sending Aizen stumbling outside. She slammed the door and ran all the way to her room.

Once she was there she plopped onto her bed and started to cry in one of her pillows. She tried in vain to stop, but the tears kept coming. She berated herself for allowing Aizen to make her crumble this way, but the tears continued to fall. By the time Byakuya entered her room, her sobs had yet to subside.

"Hisana," Byakuya quickly strode up to the bed and took Hisana into his arms. Hisana clung to him tightly, crying into his chest.

"What happened?" inquired Byakuya, rubbing her back gently.

"It's nothing," he heard her mumble into his torso.

Byakuya sighed. "It takes a lot for my lieutenant to cry."

Hisana said nothing.

"Please, Hisana," said Byakuya, "I hate seeing you so distressed. Please let me help you."

Finally, Hisana started to calm down. "You're already helping me, silly." Hisana looked up and smiled at him. Byakuya wiped the tears away with his thumb. Hisana wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me," she ordered. Byakuya obliged, pressing her body into the mattress…

A month later Byakuya and Hisana were both walking through Rukongai with their fingers laced together. Hisana was in her gypsy clothes while Byakuya wore a brown cloak that hid his captain's haori.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes when he saw a group of men not too far away, eyeing Hisana hungrily. He snaked his arm around Hisana's waist and brought her closer to him.

"Relax, Byakuya," said Hisana. "If they try anything, I can kick their butt myself."

Byakuya said nothing, but kept a close eye on them until they were out of range.

"Hello there, pussy," a man, probably drunk, strode up to Hisana.

"What don't we ditch this guy and have a little fun," he looked at Hisana up and down. Before Hisana could respond, Byakuya was in front of Hisana with his zanpakuto unsheathed.

"Please leave," said Byakuya. The man was either too stupid or too drunk to know when to back off.

"Why should I do tha'? Didn't your parents ever tell ya to share?"

Byakuya pressed Senbonzakura against the man's throat. "Your reward is your life. I know it's not much, but still…"

The man cowered away in fear and ran off.

"I kinda think you overdid it, Byakuya," Hisana sighed. Hisana stopped walking when she came to a broken window. She looked at her many reflections through the jagged glass.

Byakuya stood behind her.

"What do they see in me?" Hisana wondered, examining her body, "…my breasts aren't even that big…"

Byakuya grabbed her waist and buried his head into her neck.

"You're perfect," he said sliding his hands down her outer thighs. "Every…single…inch."

They continued walking past the edge of Rukongai and into the forest.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

They walked for some time until they came to a small river.

"Byakuya…" said Hisana, "This is the bridge where we met, remember?"

"Yes," said Byakuya, a drop of sweat rolling down his neck. He swallowed and lifted Hisana by the waist so she was sitting on the rail.

"Hisana…" Byakuya began. "Many years ago, one night, I was particularly irritated about the goings on at my home. In hopes of clearing my head, I snuck out and traveled into Rukongai."

Hisana was listening attentively.

"I stayed on the roofs to avoid the not so friendly people that inhabit Inuzuri. Then I felt the tiny pulse of a reiatsu. It brushed my senses like the wings of a butterfly. I searched for an hour to find the source. When I found it, I thought I had strayed into a dream."

Hisana urged him to continue.

"It…was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But I realized that it had sensed my presence, and it started to run away. I followed, not wanting to wake up and face reality."

Hisana had a small grin on her face.

"Hisana…" Byakuya took her hand in his. "You have shown me that life isn't always about duty and obedience. You taught me that life is supposed to be enjoyed. And there isn't anything I want more than to share that joy with you by my side."

Hisana's mouth was slightly open.

"And I know that finding your sister is a major part of your life, but I would like to help you carry that burden, to be a shoulder to lean on when you feel like quitting…"

Byakuya had reached into his robe and pulled out a small black box.

"I love you more than anything else. I would put my own life on the line if it meant your safety would be ensured. So I humble myself by asking. Sayuri Hisana, will you marry me?"

He opened the box. Hisana gasped when she saw the ring with a diamond sakura blossom resting in the middle.

Byakuya's heart was beating a mile a minute. He didn't know what he would do if she refused…

Hisana let out a squeal and pounced on Byakuya so forcefully that he was tackled to the ground. She gave him a long, deliberate kiss.

"Captain and Lieutenant Kuchiki of the 6th Division," she whispered. "I like the sound of that…"

Author's Note: Whew, there's some Aizen and Byakuya for, evilness and fluffiness respectively.


	23. There You Go

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Twenty-Three: There You Go

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

"And I believe that is all that needs to be discussed. This meeting is over," said one of the elders. Byakuya went to rise from his seat.

"Not just yet, Byakuya. There is one other thing we need to speak to you about,"

Byakuya's uncle remained seated, looking calmly at his nephew.

"What would that be?" asked Byakuya, wishing the meeting would just end.

"That would be your marital position," said Hiroyasu. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. He had yet to tell them about Hisana…

"I've been very patient and reasonable about the whole thing. I have honored your aunt's wish to give you the chance to choose your own bride, but enough is enough. The clan will eventually need an heir, which is why I have decided to take matters into my own hands."

"I assure you, Uncle, your intervention is not required," said Byakuya.

"Oh, I think it is," said Hiroyasu. "I haven't seen you once take interest in any one of your many admirers. You wasted a very precious opportunity that Mameha graciously bestowed upon you. Time is up, Byakuya. Your marriage to Hakuchou Tsuki has already been settled. The Hakuchou family is honored that your wish one of their own to join the Kuchiki clan."

"You will have to give your deepest apologies to them, Uncle, for I have already chosen my bride. I proposed a week ago, and she has gladly accepted."

The elders and council members broke out into whispers.

"Who is she, Kuchiki-taicho?" Sao Feng asked.

"What family is she from?" asked another elder.

"She is of no noble family because she is from Rukongai," said Byakuya. He couldn't put it off anymore. There were going to find out anyway, he might as well tell them now.

"I-I don't think I understand, Kuchiki-taicho," said the elder Kaden. "You…the head of one the Four Great Noble Families….would marry someone from Rukongai and call her a lady? You cannot be serious."

"Has there ever been a time when I wasn't serious?" asked Byakuya.

"How common is this girl?" asked elder Yuan.

"It is irrelevant," said Byakuya dryly.

"What _district_ is this girl from?" demanded another elder.

"The seventy-eighth," said Byakuya without any emotion. The council let out many noises of protest and disgust.

"Have you gone mad?" asked Sao Feng fiercely. "Do you wish to shame us, Kuchiki-sama? How do you know that this girl isn't some random prostitute?"

"Perhaps I should explain," said Byakuya. "She no long lives in Inuzuri. She came to the Seireitei many years ago in hope of a better life. She now resides in the 6th Division of the Gotei 13."

"The spiritual power of her soul does not eliminate the filthiness of her blood!" said another elder.

"Kuchiki-taicho," spoke the calm voice of Countess Ling, "We have no control over what you do in the Gotei 13, but we do have some influence over you when it comes to maintaining the honor of this clan."

Byakuya turned to look at her.

"Why, Kuchiki-taicho?" she asked, "Why not simply take her as your courtesan if you seek love or passion? I fail to see the need to forsake the institution of marriage. You must see her often enough if she is one of your subordinates."

Byakuya started to walk toward the door.

"You all may say whatever you wish, but it shall not sway my decision to take her as my wife." And with that, Byakuya strode out of the room.

**Hisana's P.O.V. **

Later that afternoon, Hisana was walking away from her Women's Shinigami meeting that Byakuya refused to go to in her place. She was wandering aimlessly until Rangiku caught up to her and nudged her in the ribs.

"What's with the face?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know what you mean," said Hisana, barely containing a devilish smirk

"I know that look," said Rangiku, "That's the look of a woman desperately in love."

"You are imagining things, Rangiku," said Hisana. "I'm a proud independent woman, and I will not allow any man to tie me down."

"It's in your eyes, Hisana. They're just sparkling," said Rangiku, "Oh, how the mighty tree has fallen. I've waited years for the right guy to yell timber over you."

Hisana scowled.

"Sooo, who is he?" asked Rangiku excitedly.

"I cannot describe someone that only exists in your imagination," said Hisana, who had unwittingly waved her hand to brush off Rangiku. Rangiku gasped and caught Hisana's hand, starring at the diamond sakura ring.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" screamed Rangiku. She was bouncing up and down in enthusiasm.

"So, my cunning gypsy-chan, what man's heart have you stolen, you princess of thieves you." Rangiku pinched Hisana's cheek. Hisana slapped her hand away.

"I can't say, he hasn't even told his family yet," said Hisana.

"He needs approval from his family?" asked Rangiku. Then she brightened her smile. "I bet he's a noble, isn't he?"

Hisana groaned. Rangiku's sense of female intuition was actually right for once.

"Okay, who are all the eligible bachelors of the elite class?" Rangiku asked herself, putting her finger on her chin as she thought.

"The 8th seat of the 4th Division…" Rangiku tried.

"Che," Hisana scoffed, "Like I'd fall for that pretty boy."

"Give me a hint, please…" Rangiku whined.

"He's in my squad," Hisana mumbled.

After twenty minutes, Rangiku had yet to discover Hisana's mysterious suitor. There were both standing in a large square in the 1st Division where Hisana was waiting for Byakuya to get out of a captain's meeting.

"Okay, I know I can do this," said Rangiku. "A sakura blossom, a sakura blossom…"

Finally Rangiku's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She starred at Hisana for a while until…

OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY KUCHIKI-TAICHO?" Rangiku screamed.

Her voice echoed throughout the entire square. Someone coughed behind Hisana. She turned to see Captains Kuchiki, Unohana, Ukitake, Ichimaru, and Aizen, standing in her wake. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"May I offer my congratulations to you, Kuchiki-taicho and Sayuri-fukutaicho," said Unohana in her normal gentle tone. Byakuya strode up to Hisana and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"This is absolutely wonderful," said Ukiake-taicho. "Kaien owes me six months of paperwork now."

"Hisana-san went and got together wit' Kuchiki, now that's interestin'," stated Gin, his smile more of a smirk.

Aizen walked past the other captains. "Come, 4th seat Mastumoto," he said. Rangiku followed him. He stopped and turned to look at Hisana. Hisana starred right back at Aizen.

_Please don't come around  
Talking 'bout that you love me  
Cause that love shit just ain't for me  
I don't wanna hear that you adore me  
And I know that all you're doing is playing your mind games  
Don't you know that game beats game?  
So your best bet is to be straight with me _

"I hope that you will find the greatest of happiness, Sayuri-fukutaicho," he said, his warm smile slightly small than usual. Hisana's eyes narrowed.

_So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk, I'll walk  
Yeah, it's like that  
I got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what, what you think about that?  
Now when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically I'm through with you  
Whatcha wanna say?  
Had to have it your way, had to play games  
And now you're beggin' me to stay_

"Thank you, Aizen-taicho," said Hisana with a final note in her tone.

_There you go, looking pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talking 'bout you want me back  
But sometimes it beats like that  
So there you go, talking 'bout you miss me so  
That you love me so  
Why I let you go?  
Babe, you know, cuz your lies got old  
Now look at you, there you go... _

And with that, Aizen-taicho walked away from Hisana, not approaching her again for several more years.

Song: There You Go

Artist: Pink

Author's Note: Bye bye Aizen, for now…


	24. The Showdown

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Showdown

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

The news of Hisana's and Byakuya's engagement spread through the Seireitei like wildfire. It was met with many reactions. The elders were less than pleased, obviously and Hisana's started to get more dirty looks from the whole female population in general.

But some, like her friends and subordinates, were genuinely happy for Hisana.

"I love weddings!" said Fumiko. She, Susumu and Hisana were in the 6th Squad Office doing what else, paperwork.

"They're so exciting. Except I hate the part where the priest asks does anyone has any objections," Fumiko continued. "It makes me so tense. I'm always worried that someone might actually say something."

"I objected to a wedding once," said Susumu, looking up from the file on his desk.

"You didn't!" said Fumiko in horror. Hisana turned her head to Susumu.

"Oh, yes," said Susumu, "I told them that the groom was a drinker and a philanderer."

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Fumiko.

"And what did the groom say?" asked Hisana.

"I just told you," said Susumu. Hisana resisted the urge to bang her head on the table.

"It was the only way I could think of getting out of it," said Susumu.

"Maybe I should ask Taicho if we could skip that part of the ceremony," sighed Hisana.

"They can write all their complaints down and drop them in a basket on their way out."

"Don't worry, fukutaicho," said Fumiko. "The elders claimed to have more power than they really do. As head of the Kuchiki clan, no one can oppose the authority of Kuchiki-taicho's decision. They can disagree all they want, but Kuchiki-taicho's word is final.

They're probably not as furious with your status, but rather with the fact that they couldn't get one their daughters to marry Taicho.

"You are most likely correct in your assumption, 12th seat Sao," said Byakuya, who was standing behind her. Fumiko jumped.

"Taicho!" gasped Fumiko.

Byakuya looked at Hisana. "Have you packed all your things?" he asked.

"Almost," said Hisana, getting up from her desk. Today Hisana was moving into the Kuchiki Estate. She walked to her room with Byakuya. Once there, Hisana started to pack several items into her brown sack; gypsy skirt, blouse, sash, jewelry, money.

"You seem to have an uncanny addition to those," said Byakuya as Hisana dumped the entire bowl of green apples from her table into the bag.

"And this is new to you how? I've been at peace with this fact for a while." She offered one to Byakuya.

"Ever tried one?" asked Hisana. Byakuya nodded.

"Those sissy sliced ones that the butlers carry around at your estate don't count. Ever taken a bite from the real thing?" Hisana started to wave the apple in front of Byakuya's face.

"Come on," cooed Hisana. "You know you want to. Screw all the rules of proper etiquette and just take one big…sloppy…bite."

Byakuya shoved Hisana backward so she fell on her bed. He followed, crawling over her. His hands ran all over her body and he bit Hisana on the neck, hard.

"Mmmm, not what I meant," breathed Hisana, trying to push Byakuya off her. He pinned her wrists down with one hand. The other hand proceeded undo the white sash at her waist.

"No, Byakuya," said Hisana firmly.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

He froze. Never before had Hisana rejected his advances. He got off her quickly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, don't act all insulted," said Hisana, fixing her robe as she crawled over to him.

"We're engaged now, Byakuya, do you know what that means?" she asked when she was sitting in his lap.

"What?" inquired Byakuya.

"It means that we don't get to have any sex until the wedding night," Hisana said.

Byakuya's eyes widened comically. "And who made this rule?"

"I did," said Hisana as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Think about it, Byakuya…" she whispered in his ear. "Do you want me like this now, so soon before our wedding, so near you can almost touch it?"

"Yes," said Byakuya deeply.

Hisana sighed. "Think about how _good_ it would feel if you wait. After all the hell the nobles will put you through, wouldn't it be nice if you had a reward?"

Byakuya thought. "I…suppose."

"Then…I can give myself to you without hesitation," Hisana licked his lips. "And be completely, unashamedly, and legally yours."

Byakuya looked at her. "That's a tough choice," he said.

Hisana gave him a brief kiss. "You're a tough guy."

There were many whispers from both nobles and servants at the Kuchiki Estate as Hisana walked alongside Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama," one of the servants bowed. "The elders wish to speak with you in the council chamber."

Byakuya sighed. "Please, excuse me, Hisana," he said, but Hisana caught his arm.

"I want to go with you," she said.

Byakuya looked at her. "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"I'll have to face them sooner or later, Byakuya. Don't fool yourself into thinking that you will always be there to protect me from their scorn," Hisana said. "Their disgust will probably always remain hidden behind fake smiles and fans. But I don't care, because being with you is worth all their snide remarks. "

Byakuya gave her hand a squeeze. "I just wish I could protect you from it."

Hand in hand, Byakuya and Hisana entered the room with all the elders.

Yamoto narrowed his eyes at Hisana. "We had hoped to speak to you alone, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Anything you have to say can be said in the presence of my lieutenant," said Byakuya.

"Very well," said Yamoto. "We have summoned you in hopes that you will reconsider the preposterous suggestion of marrying a woman whose origins are more than questionably."

"There is a reason why the walls of the Seireitei separate us from those souls in Rukongai, Kuchiki-taicho," said Kaden.

"And as I have said, Hisana now resides on our side of the wall," said Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taicho, you are acting most unreasonably," said Sao Feng. "You have upheld the rules without fail your whole life. What is the motivation for such rebellion?"

"I will marry Hisana because she loves me for who I am," said Byakuya. "This has nothing to do with a petty desire to spite the ways of the aristocracy."

"And how do you know that her feeling towards you are true?" asked Sao Feng. "How do you know that she isn't just some scarlet woman trying to milk you for what you're worth?"

"This is how," Byakuya took Hisana in his arms, dipped her, and kissed her right on the mouth. Hisana eyes shot open before closing again, bringing her hand to cup his cheek, oblivious to their audience.

"Enough of this!" said Yamoto. "This is a council chamber, not a brothel!"

Hisana and Byakuya broke apart.

"We refused to give our blessing to such a despicable union," Byakuya's uncle spoke for the first time. Hisana looked at Hiroyasu. Hisana didn't care about what the elders thought, but her future in-laws…

Hisana gave a sigh of exasperation. "One single commoner in this family does not jeopardize centuries of tradition," she said.

Hiroyasu pointed an accusatory finger at her. "But it only takes one weak link…" he said coldly, "…to break the chain of a prestigious clan." Hisana felt like she had been slapped.

"Kuchiki Hiroyasu…" began Hisana, "I am a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. I can assure you I am anything but weak. Didn't Byakuya tell you that the reason he made me his 2nd seat was because I defeated him in a shikai duel?"

"What is this rubbish you speak?" asked Hiroyasu. "No one can best my nephew." Hisana thought she detected some pride in his voice.

"She tells the truth, Uncle," said Byakuya. "The first release of Hisana's zanpakuto is hardly anything to sneer at. I learned this the hard way."

"I wouldn't care if she defeated the Commander General!" said Hiroyasu. "She is still the farthest thing from a noble lady and you, Byakuya, should not have forgotten it! Your father never dared to disobey the rules as you are doing now, Byakuya. The Kuchiki clan if one of the Four Great Noble Families, if we do not uphold the law, who will?"

Byakuya said nothing, so Hisana decided to step in.

"I can understand why the elders would despise our engagement," Hisana said to Hiroyasu. "They lose the great opportunity of marrying one of their own relatives to Byakuya and also lose the gain of power in the Kuchiki clan that would have resulted of such a marriage."

Several people gave a few gasps.

"But you are Byakuya's uncle, you neither gain nor lose anything from our union, so why are you so against it?"

"Why…Why?" Hiroyasu stood up, towering over Hisana. "Because I have watched over Byakuya ever since his parents passed away. I have always acted in his best interest; I've always wanted what was best for him and that, Sayuri-fukutaicho, is definitely not YOU!"

Hisana stood there for a moment.

"If you thought that Byakuya couldn't take care of himself, then why did you let him succeed you as head of the Kuchiki clan?" asked Hisana. "I'm confident that you could have pulled a few strings to make your own son, Ozai, the heir."

"Don't not speak of things you don't understand," said Hiroyasu. "Byakuya's father was my older brother. Byakuya is the legitimate heir."

"And since he is the legitimate heir, you, the simple regent that held power between Byakuya and his father, cannot forbid out marriage. If you don't give us your blessing, that is your choice. But as the head of the clan, Byakuya doesn't need it."

Hisana turned away from Hiroyasu, grabbed Byakuya's hand, and they walked out of the chamber together.

Author's Note: Go Hisana, go Hisana. It's your birthday, it's your birthday…


	25. To Honor Us All

Skeleneko's Note: This isn't my story. I have permission from Twilight Countess (Amy) to repost this. If you like this story be sure to look out for her book _"Eris"!_

_**Senbonzakura**_

(You can ignore the little bit below of you'd like,~ Skeleneko)

To lioness91

"_By being a woman, I was ever more prone to thieves and almost got raped a few times."_ –Hisana, Chapter 21

She almost got raped, but was able to get away. Sorry for the confusion. I should have elaborated. On with the show!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Honor To Us All

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

**"**I don't know, there are so many to choose from," said Hisana. She was standing in her room in the East wing of the Kuchiki Estate. Nanao and Shiba Miyako were beside her, the three of them examining the many kimonos spread out over her bed.

"The red one would be nice, Hisana," said Miyako.

"I'm torn," said Hisana. "Part of me says to spice things up a bit, but then another part tells me to keep it simple. Maybe I should wear the traditional white. The elders are already pissed off at me. It might not be a wise idea to add insult to injury…"

"Don't say things like that!" scolded Rangiku from behind the dressing screen. "Your wedding will be your special day. If you want to show up in your Shinigami uniform, by George, you will!"

"I think this one is perfect for you, Nanao. Try it on," said Hisana. She handed Nanao a kimono, a _pink_ and _flowery_ kimono.

"I forgot to laugh," said Nanao before taking the kimono.

"I'm sure Kyōraku-taicho will love it," said Miyako.

"Well, what do you think?" Rangiku asked, stepping away from the screen. She was wearing a light blue kimono designed with swans and lilies.

It's beautiful," said Hisana, "You will make a fine maid of honor yet." Hisana turned back to the kimonos.

"Wait, what's that?" Hisana jumped onto her bed and scavenged for a kimono all the way at the bottom. It had several dragonfly designs on it. It was white like some of the others, but had longer, flowing sleeves. It was also crested with several clear stones, most likely diamonds. Hisana took it from the pile and held it to her front.

"What do you think, Kaien?" Hisana asked. There was no response. The 13th Division lieutenant had fallen asleep in the chair across the room. Hisana strode up to him, her mouth close to his ear.

"KAIEN!" she screamed. He jumped and landed flat on his back.

"I said what do you think?" Hisana showed him the kimono. He groaned.

"Listen, Sayuri," said Kaien, "I had to go through all of this crap for my own wedding. There is nothing on this earth that could make me do it again."

"That's a real shame," said Hisana. "Because we were going to move on to cake testing after I chose my dress."

"Cake?" Kaien stood up. "It's wonderful! You couldn't have picked a better color. It brings out your eyes. Let's face it, Sayuri. That dress is you!"

"Nice recovery," said Hisana.

**Meanwhile…**

"I assure you, Aunt Mameha, this really isn't necessary," said Byakuya as Mameha directed dozens of servants carrying flowers all over the place.

"Nonsense, Bya-kun," said Mameha. "I've been waiting to plan your wedding for decades." Mameha sat at a table, arranging a center piece of calla lilies.

"Is Uncle going to speak to me anytime soon?" asked Byakuya. Mameha sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bya-kun, but Hiroyasu has even started to give me the cold shoulder. He says I shouldn't be encouraging you."

"I don't understand," said Byakuya. "Hisana made a valid point. Uncle has nothing to gain or lose by my marriage. Why is he taking this so personally?"

Mameha twirled a calla lily in between her fingers. "Bya-kun, there's something you should know. Your mother wasn't of noble birth either."

Byakuya starred at his aunt. "What do you mean, Aunt Mameha? My mother came for the Okuma family, didn't she?"

"No," said Mameha. "You're mother was from the 36th District of South Rukongai. Her real name was Numajiri Chiyo. She met the real Okuma Yue in the 7th Division of the Gotei 13. Despite their statuses, Chiyo and Yue became the closest of friends. They were the mirror reflections of the other. Hardly anyone could tell them apart."

Byakuya listened with wrapped attention.

"When your mother saw your father for the first time, she knew she had no chance with him. But then something happened that changed Chiyo's life forever. Chiyo and Yue were sent on a mission together which eventually resulted in Yue's death. Yue knew how Chiyo felt about your father, so as her dying wish, Yue asked your mother to take on her identity so she could have a chance at happiness with the Kuchiki boy that Chiyo had dreamed about for so long."

"Chiyo returned to the Seireitei with the name of Okuma Yue, and proclaimed herself to be dead. By being her best friend, Chiyo was able to fool Yue's parents and everyone else around her. And the rest is history. Chiyo married your father, and they had a beautiful baby boy."

Byakuya sat there for a while. "Did my father ever know?"

"Know that she wasn't Yue?" asked Mameha. "Yes, he did, and loved her all the same. He canceled his own arranged marriage so he could be with her, but since everyone thought Chiyo was a noble, that didn't caused as much disruption as your engagement has.

Hiroyasu overheard Chiyo confess the truth of her identity to your father. But to his credit, Hiroyasu has kept his silence."

"But what does this entire story have to do with Uncle's disapproval of Hisana?" asked Byakuya.

Mameha gave another sigh. "As you know, Byakuya, you father died trying to save your mother when it was too late for her to be saved. Their deaths have made Hiroyasu believe that love between Shinigami is reckless and pointless. With the looming danger that Shinigami face each day, Hiroyasu thinks that such emotions as love and affection can only lead a Shinigami to his own destruction. He is afraid you will suffer the same fate as your father. That is the true reason of his objection, which he has chosen to hide behind Hisana's status."

"I see," said Byakuya.

**Back to Hisana…**

"Mmmm, I have died and gone to cake heaven!" said Rangiku, her mouth full of vanilla and chocolate swirl.

"I think we'll take this one," Hisana she to the chief.

"Of course, Hisana…" the chief sucked in a breath …_sama_."

Hisana noticed the obvious sneer of the title. She placed their fork down gently.

"Is there a problem between us, Chief Ajibana?" Hisana asked.

"Of course not, Hisana-_sama_," said the chief.

"Then why do you insist on slurring the 'sama' at the end of my name?," Hisana inquired.

"Since it is obvious that you think I am just some whore from Inuzuri, I give you permission to call me 'street rat', as long as you speak it with honesty."

Ajibana starred at her.

"You may go," said Hisana. The chief bowed and departed.

"That was interesting to watch," said Nanao. "Are they all like that?"

"Most of them," said Hisana. "All the nobles are. Half of the servants come from the first to tenth districts of Rukongai, so they don't think they should have to serve me."

"But surely they respect you as a lieutenant, if nothing else," said Miyako.

"Nope," said Hisana, "Its birth over ability in this world."

"Woo arf yai invein," said Kaien through a mouthful of cake.

"I beg your pardon," said Hisana. Kaien swallowed the dessert in one gulp.

"Who are you inviting?" he asked again.

"Well…" began Hisana, "There are a few people we have to invite out of tradition, like the heads of the other three Great Noble Families. And I assume Byakuya's family will attend, though I can't be sure because of Hiroyasu's attitude."

"Isn't it tradition that the other captains attend as well?" asked Nanao.

Hisana's eye twitched. "I asked Byakuya if we could skip that one tradition," she replied. Aizen was not going to come within five miles of_ her_ wedding.

"Why's that?" asked Rangiku.

Hisana thought fast. "Would you want the sadistic Kurotsuchi Mayuri at your wedding?"

Rangiku shivered. "Good point."

"The rest of the guests are up to me. Of course, you guys are coming. Then Ukitake-taicho, Susumu, Isane, Kiyone, I've invited Soi Fong-taicho, but I doubt she'll turn up."

"Anyone else?"

"Since Nanao is one of my bridesmaids, Kyōraku-taicho is inviting himself and..." Hisana lowered her voice. "I asked Ichimaru-taicho to come as well…"

Kaien sprayed the sake in his mouth all over the table.

"Kaien! That's disgusting!" yelled Miyako. Kaien ignored her.

"What the hell did you invite that smiling prick for?" Kaien demanded. "Kuchiki-taicho hates him!"

"Byakuya doesn't hate him," said Hisana. "And if he did, I would've invite Gin anyway.

He was my lieutenant and a good friend of mine."

Hisana looked at the clock. "Crap," she muttered. "I have to go see the Dragon Lady in fifteen minutes." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Rangiku followed her.

"Thanks, Hisana," said Rangiku.

"What for?" asked Hisana.

"For inviting Gin to the wedding," she said.

"Of course," said Hisana. "Gin was the one who taught me how to fight. Besides, I'm sure he would have crashed anyway just to annoy Byakuya.

Rangiku laughed. "He probably would have." They went back to Hisana's room and Hisana started to dress in a more formal kimono.

"So, who is this Dragon Lady that you speak of?" asked Rangiku.

"I unwittingly decided to humor the elders by seeing the matchmaker. She is supposed to teach me proper etiquette and all that crap."

"Have you ever met her?" asked Rangiku.

"No, and I'm sure she'll fail me from what I've heard about her," Hisana emerged in a lilac kimono with butterflies. She walked over to the desk and grabbed a writing brush.

"What are you doing?" asked Rangiku.

"Writing some notes for myself," said Hisana as she wrote on her forearm.

When she finished, they met up with Nanao, Kaien and Miyako and they walked together to the matchmaker's office.

Once they were there, Miyako tapped Hisana on the shoulder.

"Here, take this," said Miyako. She held a tiny cage in her hand.

"It's a cricket for good luck!" said Miyako, tying the cage to Hisana's obi. Then the doors of the office slammed open. An overweight woman with too much make up and a clipboard stood above them.

"Sayuri Hisana," she called.

"Present," Hisana's raised her hand.

"Speaking without permission," the woman chided, walking back into the building.

"Oops," said Hisana. She walked up toward the matchmaker.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Hisana heard Kaien asked Miyako.

The door slammed shut behind her. The matchmaker turned Hisana around and made several 'hmm' noises.

"Too skinny," she declared, writing on her clipboard. "Not good for bearing sons." She turned away. Just then Hisana saw that Miyako's cricket had escaped and had landed on the matchmaker's shoulder. Hisana grabbed it and tried to put it back in its cage, but it jumped on her head. Hisana tried to catch it but was eventually forced to shove the cricket in her mouth.

"Recite the final admonition," ordered the matchmaker.

Hisana nodded silently.

"Well?"

Hisana opened and raised her fan above her mouth. She then spit the cricket out. Hisana waved her fan elegantly.

"Fulfill your duties calmly and…" Hisana raised her forearm a little, "…respectfully.

Reflect before you snack…act! Thus shepherding your honor and glory, phew."

The matchmaker grabbed Hisana's arm and took her fan. She looked at both sides of it, but Hisana just smiled sweetly.

"Hmmm," she said, snapping the fan shut. "This way," she said before dragging Hisana toward the table. When she let go Hisana saw the wet black ink all over her palm.

The matchmaker picked up the teapot and turned it over towards Hisana.

"Now," the matchmaker said, "…pour the tea…"

Hisana sat down, starring at the woman.

"To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." The matchmaker ran her fingers along her face, leaving a black inky trail. Hisana continued to stare, not realizing that she was pouring tea on the table.

"…And refinement. You must also be poised." When Hisana corrected herself by pouring tea into the cup, she saw the cricket from earlier sitting in the teacup like a hot tub.

The matchmaker took the teacup in her hands.

"Umm…pardon me," said Hisana quietly.

"…And Silent!" the matchmaker said loudly. She sniffed the tea and gave a sigh of pleasure.

Hisana climbed onto the table.

"Could I just…" Hisana reached for the cup. "…take that back, for just one moment..."

They played tug-a-war with the cup until they both fell backward. The contents of the tea landed on the front of the matchmaker, soaking her kimono. Hisana let out a fearful gasp.

"Why you clumsy…"the matchmaker began, but then something started to move inside her robes, the cricket. The matchmaker struggled to find the source but tipped over the vase that had heated the tea, and landed on the hot coals.

"Ahhhhh!" the matchmaker started to run around, patting her burnt bottom. Hisana grabbed her fan and waved it at the scorch mark. It ignited into flames.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_"Of course,"_ thought Hisana, _"One of my powers had to be wind…" _

Rangiku and the others heard something porcelain smashed onto the floor from outside.

"I think it's going well, don't you?" said Kaien.

The doors opened, bringing both smoke and fire.

"Put it out! Put It Out! PUT IT OOOOUT!"

_SPLASH!_

Hisana threw the entire contents of the teapot at the matchmaker. The fire was neutralized. Make up and ink was running down the matchmaker's face. Hisana handed her the teapot and bowed before walking away.

She didn't get far when the matchmaker caught up with her. Rangiku and Nanao stood in front of Hisana protectively.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" the matchmaker threw the teapot onto the ground. "You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring the Kuchiki family honor!" Then the matchmaker stormed away.

Hisana shut her eyes tightly.

"Hisana…" began Miyako. Hisana said nothing, but Sky stepped up and out of sight.

Author's Note: As you can see, I love Disney. I've been waiting to incorporate this Mulan scene for a while because it fits so perfectly with Hisana's situation.


	26. An Impasse with Shinsou

_**Skeleneko's Note: Riiiiight, I'm tired of posting that same message up here every chapter, but I think you get the message that I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY. I'm not that much of a creative genius. :3**_ Look out for her book Eris!

I'm sad, no one commented about Byakuya's mom. I thought it was pretty clever. I've always wondered about Byakuya's relationship with his parents. They must have meant a lot to him if he vowed on their graves never to break the rules again. On with the show!

Chapter Twenty-Six: An Impasse with Shinsou

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana was sitting on a branch of one of the tallest trees in the forest. It had a marvelous view of the Seireitei. Hisana starred at all the white buildings.

"_Do you see it, Renji?" Hisana pointed in front of her. From this height, you could see past the white walls and see all the buildings that made up the Seireitei._

"_Yeah," said Renji quietly._

"_That's the Seireitei," said Hisana. "That's where souls with strong reiatsu go." She turned to face him. "People like you."_

Hisana liked the Gotei 13. Where you came from didn't matter. If you worked hard enough you could even become a captain. That's what Gin did. He came from beginnings very similar to her own, and now he was the 3rd Division Taicho.

Hisana believed that she belonged in the Gotei 13. She was a good Shinigami. Hell, she must be a really good Shinigami if Aizen could go from saying pathetic excuse for sorcery to praising her ability at nonverbal spells. But did she belong in the Kuchiki clan?

Would she ever find her place in that foreign world of champagne and caviar? The matchmaker's words played in her head. Dignified, refined, poised. Noble women were meant to be seen, not heard. Hisana's chest tightened. That was exactly why Hisana ran away from Aizen. She wanted to be more than a porcelain doll for her husband to show off.

Suddenly she felt Byakuya's spirit force enter the woods. Hisana jumped and Sky stepped away from the reiatsu. She didn't want to face Byakuya right now. She didn't want him to see how much the incident with the matchmaker had weakened her resolve.

Hisana would have to get out of the forest and into the open if she wanted to ditch Byakuya. As long as he had branches to land on, Byakuya could easily catch her with his Flash steps. But in the open, Byakuya would have to resort to Sky steps if he wanted to keep chase. And Hisana wasn't the Goddess of Air for nothing.

Hisana jumped higher above the trees. She saw a blur of a white haori ascend from branch to branch of a nearby tree. Hisana was at the top of the canopy of the forest when something grabbed her ankle.

Hisana turned to see Byakuya. He gripped her foot firmly.

"Do you really think I'm foolish enough to let you any where near the open sky?" he asked. Hisana scowled at him. She aimed a kick at his face; he blocked it, but was forced to shunpo to the safety of a nearby branch to keep from falling.

"Can't a girl just sit back and enjoy the scenery in peaceful solitude?" asked Hisana.

"Such lies are not very becoming of you, Hisana," said Byakuya. "Shiba-fukutaicho told me what happened. You and I both know you're beating yourself up over something you shouldn't. I won't permit it."

"_You_ won't permit it," repeated Hisana. "Since when have you been able to tell me what to do?"

"Since you became my lieutenant," said Byakuya. Hisana frowned. She hated when Byakuya played the superior/subordinate card.

"Please, Hisana, talk to me," said Byakuya, his eyes pleading. Hisana softened and she jumped from her glowing square to the branch. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his chest. "It's just, if you're not near…I sometimes forget why I should put up with them."

Byakuya stroked her hair. "I'll always be here to remind you," he said.

A servant tied a pure white obi around Hisana's waist. Another was adding and an elegant comb to her hair. Hisana looked at her reflection. The silver and white kimono clung to her body, enhancing each curve.

"You're ready, Hisana-sama," said the servant girl.

_"No, I'm not,"_ Hisana thought.

"I shall be there soon," said Hisana. The girls bowed and departed. Hisana walked over to the window and looked down. She could see Nanao in her pink kimono, storming away from her captain. Hisana sighed.

_"Hello? Somebody's gonna be late for her own wedding,"_ Takuaji materialized behind her. He now had brown hair and clear blue eyes with his normal raven wings. Hisana had given up on asking him why his appearance was always changing.

"I've still got twenty minutes," said Hisana.

_"But that's not why you're stalling,"_ said Takuaji. _"Getting cold feet, Hisana?"_

"No, Takuaji, it's just…" Hisana had slid the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. "I've always been a gypsy; dancing in the streets, running from the thugs." Hisana sighed again, "…living my life alone. I was alone in the 2nd and 5th Divisions," Hisana continued. "I'm taking a big step today. From now on I'm supposed to face everything in life with Byakuya at my side."

_"You need to get that gypsy 'take care of yourself by yourself' mentality out of your brain,"_ said Takuaji. _"You see it as weakness to let Byakuya carry some of the weight on his shoulders, instead of carrying it all yourself. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you."_

"You're right, as always," Hisana said.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Byakuya was greeting the guests that were chatting idly in the garden.

"Unohana-taicho," Byakuya gave a respectful nod. His face remained emotionless but the hand holding his champagne glass was shaking ever so slightly.

"3rd seat Susumu," said Byakuya. When Susumu went to pass him, Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I trust there will be no objections during the ceremony…"

"Hehehe," Susumu gave a hesitant laugh. "Of course not, Taicho."

"Ya seem nervous, Kuchiki-san," Ichimaru Gin stood behind him, smiling as always.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, Hisana invited me," Gin showed Byakuya his invitation. Byakuya glared at Gin. Gin just smiled.

"Don't act so upset, Kuchiki-san, ya'll barely know I'm here, now if ya'll excuse me, I think I'll test out tha' buffet table over there." Gin swaggered away, leaving Byakuya to grind his teeth.

"Don't let him get to you, Kuchiki-taicho," said a warm voice.

"Aizen-taicho," Byakuya greeted.

"Gin can be a difficult man, he never lets anyone know what he's thinking," Aizen said.

"Although you two are quite similar, when it comes down to it."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya said.

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana gasped when she saw Byakuya talking to Aizen from her window_. "You must have a lot of nerve, you little four-eyed…"_

"Ty Lee," Hisana called. A servant with bubbly eyes came into the room.

"Yes, Hisana-sama?"

"Tell Ichimaru-taicho that I wish to speak with him, now."

"Of course, Hisana-sama,"

Hisana paced the floor impatiently. Five minutes later, Gin walked through the door.

"Oooo, lucky me! I get ta see the bride before ever'one else does." Hisana glared at him.

"You okay, Hisana-san?" asked Gin.

"I want to know!" said Hisana, glowering, "…what Aizen Sōsuke is doing here on my wedding day!"

Gin's smile lessened into a small grin. "He had an invitation…" But Hisana raised her hand to silence him.

"Forgive me, Ichimaru-taicho, I misstated myself. I meant to inquire as to _why _he is here. I don't really give a fuck how he faked an invitation or how he snuck in."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Somehow swearin' seems ta clash wit' tha' sophisticated outfit, Hisana-san." Hisana gave him a very Nanao-like stare.

"So, are you going to tell me, Gin?" Hisana asked in a more gentle voice. Gin said nothing.

"Your resentful silence in very reassuring," said Hisana. "I should have expected such a response, you never liked to lie to me, so you just don't tell me the truth."

Gin turned and started to walk out the door.

"And that's another thing!" said Hisana. "You always leave without telling anyone where you're going. Rangiku hates it! Why don't you open up to anyone? Byakuya opens up to me. I know for a fact that you don't do the same to Rangiku. You and her…"

Gin shunpoed in front of Hisana with Shinsou rested against her neck. Hisana stood there, shocked.

"G-Gin?" stuttered Hisana.

"Ya best not be talkin' 'bout things ya don't understand," he said, pressing the blade to her throat. When he sheathed Shinsou, Hisana back away from him.

"I don't know you anymore," said Hisana sadly, "You've changed, Gin. I had hoped you would have removed yourself from Aizen's circle of influence when you became a captain, but I guess I was wrong. The promotion probably has only intensified your desire for power, hasn't it?"

Gin wasn't smiling.

"You said I shouldn't talk about things I do not comprehend," said Hisana as she opened the door.

"But I think what you mean to say is don't tell anyone the truth I understand too well."

Hisana looked at Gin. "I shouldn't have asked you to come. Lieutenant Shiba was against it, I should have listened to him. You're probably only here because Aizen-taicho made you tag along."

Gin's silence told her everything she needed to know. Hisana closed the door and walked down the hallway. When she reached the end several people were already waiting for her.

"There you are!" said Rangiku. "Okay, it'll be just like rehearsal. First Nanao and Miyako will walk down the aisle side by side, followed by the maid of honor, a.k.a, me, and finally with Hisana led by Ukitake-taicho!"

Hisana linked arms with her former captain and senpai.

"Are you ready?" asked Ukitake.

Hisana gave a genuine smile. "Hai, Jūshirō-dono…"

Author's Note: Gin, is he friend or foe? Hmmmm…

Do not fret, all shall be revealed.


	27. The Wedding

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Wedding

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya stood at the altar in the Shinto shrine. He was wearing the traditional blue haori of the Kuchiki clan embossed with the blue and silver phoenix seal. He looked in the audience to see Mameha positively beaming. Next to her was Hiroyasu who had a disgruntled expression on his face. He wasn't the only one. The left side to the aisle seated most of the nobles and aristocrats. The right side seated most of the Shinigami guests, who were considerably more cheerful.

The crowd fell silent as 3rd seat Shiba and Ise-fukutaicho made their way down the aisle.

Both wore kimonos of light pink and Ise-fukutaicho actually wore her hair down.

Next came 4th seat Matsumoto. She wore a light blue kimono that brought out her eyes.

She clutched a bouquet of Chinese bellflowers in her hands. When both bridesmaids and maid of honor had taken their places at the altar, everyone turns their head to get a look at the bride.

Hooked to Ukitake's arm was a vision of perfection. She seemed to glide down the narrow passage between the seats. Several of the guest whispered behind their hands as Hisana walked toward Byakuya. She was completely unfazed.

Hisana smiled at Byakuya when she stopped in front of Rangiku. Ukitake-taicho stood behind Byakuya at the altar. Then the juuji (chief priest) spoke.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman. We are gathered here today to witness the union of 6th Division Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the Gotei 13, to 6th Division Lieutenant Sayuri Hisana. It is so very seldom in these times for people to marry out of love. Your marriage needed not to be arranged, for fate itself, was your matchmaker."

The juuji handed a gold chalice to Byakuya and another to Hisana.

"Before you take a drink, do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," said Byakuya.

"And do you, Sayuri Hisana, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," said Hisana.

"You may each take a sip," said the juuji. Byakuya and Hisana drank.

"Before we continue, is there a soul among us that for any reason, believes this marriage should not take place? If so then let him speak now, or may he forever hold his peace."

There was silence. Hisana sucked in a breath.

"Very well," said the juuji. He tied a long red sash around the two gold cups. "You now walk the same path; you now drift upon the same river. May your souls never be parted from one another. By the power vested in me, I now pronounced you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Byakuya bent his head and captured Hisana's lips in his own. Hisana wrapped an arm around his neck and popped her foot up. The right side of the aisle erupted into applause.

"I bet most of them came just to get the free food at the reception," whispered Hisana.

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

Hisana watched the guests converse with one another at dinner from the high table with Byakuya. He had his arm resting on both of her shoulders. Hisana heard the sound of a fan making impact with skin.

"Ow! I would never do anything like that, Nanao-chan," assured Shunsui. "I'll have you know that a gentleman never tries to get a woman drunk, unless it's an emergency. And you, my lovely Nanao-chan, are an _emergency_…Ow!"

"Kaien, that's your sixth slice of cake…" warned Miyako.

"And when I woke up, I was next to a cactus, holding a croquet mallet," said Rangiku as she retold one of her many drunken stories.

Hisana leaned toward Byakuya's ear. "Having fun, Taicho?"

Byakuya shrugged. "Seeing the 8th Squad captain constantly rejected has lost some of its original amusement over the centuries."

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to be so dull," said Hisana. She placed her hand on his leg and rubbed his inner thigh.

"Don't worry, I promise to make it _all _up to you…" she assured.

By the time the moon was in the center of the sky, some of the guests began to leave. The nobles were the ones to leave first, congratulating Byakuya and Hisana with frosty politeness as the left the Kuchiki grounds.

An hour later, the last of the guests were bidding farewell. Hisana let out a big yawn. "I think I'm off to bed, Byakuya." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," she whispered in his ear before setting off towards the master bedroom. As she walked through the hallways Hisana was in the middle of a dilemma. Hisana was torn. Tonight, she didn't know whether she should play hard to get, or be nice to Byakuya and be submissive. Every single wicked thing she could do flashed through her mind.

Unfortunately, her mind was brought out of the gutter when someone snuck up behind her, pinned her left arm to her back and gripped her right hip with the other hand.

"You think you've outwitted me," said Aizen, his lips brushing against her ear. Hisana shivered at the contact.

"But I'm a patient man," he continued. "And gypsies don't do well inside _stone walls_."

Aizen lifted his head and inhaled the scent of Hisana's hair.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I was just imagining a sword…" he massaged her throat. "…cutting that beautiful neck…"

Hisana's eye's widened. She finally broke free from Aizen's grasp.

"I know what you were _imagining_!" said Hisana harshly. Aizen only smiled.

"Such a clever girl," he said "So typical of you gypsies to twist the truth, to cloud the mind with dishonorable thoughts." Hisana made a disgusted face.

"Well, no matter," said Aizen as he walked away. He turned toward her.

"A bird may be content in a cage, but it is a caged thing, nonetheless. You are too fiery and outspoken to remain in the Kuchiki clan for long. You will run away from the rules and restrictions that come with nobility soon enough. And I shall be waiting when you do." Aizen turned the corner and vanished out of sight. Hisana stood there, shaking in anger.

"_I'm sick of this never-ending game of cat and mouse!"_ thought Hisana.

"_He's just wants to toy with your mind," _said Takuaji._ "He knows that he can't touch you now that you're married, so he'll wait until you come to him."_

"Che, like that'll ever happen!" Hisana was not going to let Aizen ruin her special night.

She continued to Byakuya's room as if nothing had happened.

When she closed the door, Hisana untied the obi at her waist and dropped it unceremoniously to the ground. The same was applied to her kimono and expensive hair combs until her all her clothing and accessories made a trail to the bathroom door.

Byakuya's bathroom was huge. The tub was so large that it could have passed for a small swimming pool. She walked over to the cupboard above the sink and pulled out the bottle of Junmai sake and glasses that she had planted there earlier. She placed them and a bowl of green apples on the side of the tub that was now filled up half way with water. Hisana then turned her attention to the various bubble baths. Not being able to choose one, she decided to use them all, leaving a foot high layer of bubbles floating on the now filled up tub.

Hisana smiled at her handiwork before letting her under robe fall to the floor. She dipped a single toe into the water. She gave a sigh of contentment. Soon her whole body followed until her head sank below the surface. She emerged with another sigh of pleasure. She swam toward the sake bottle and poured the contents into the two glasses.

She snatched a green apple from the bowl with the other hand.

Just as Hisana bit the apple, Byakuya stepped into the bathroom.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya followed the trail of Hisana's clothes and slid the door open. There she was, sitting in the tub, surrounded by bubbles. Her wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders. When she took another bit of her apple, she let the juices slide down her chin.

"There you are, Taicho," Hisana said, hoisting her self out of the water. Byakuya starred, the bubbles sliding down each curve. His pupils began to dilate.

He stood still as she walked up to him. Hisana gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and did away with his blue haori. She moved down his body until she was at his feet, removing his sandals one at a time. Byakuya grabbed her forearm and pulled her back up to his face, grasped the back of her neck and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned and dropped the apple carelessly. Byakuya began to take off the rest of his clothes, assisted by an impatient Hisana. He resisted the desire to groan as her hand brush his pelvic area. She sucked on his neck and licked the red spot that formed there.

Once all fabric was on the floor, Byakuya picked Hisana up bridal style and stepped into the water. One by one, Hisana gently removed each of his kenseikan and placed them on the side of the tub. She offered Byakuya a glass of sake.

"A toast," Hisana declared. "…to…to…"

"…to Lieutenant Kuchiki of the 6th Division," said Byakuya.

"To Lieutenant Kuchiki," said Hisana and they both clicked their glass together and drank.

Hisana grabbed another apple and swam to the other side of the tub.

"So…" she began. "Has your uncle decided to lighten up at all?"

Byakuya looked over at her. "Does it matter?"

"I'll take that as a no," said Hisana, taking another sip. "Oh well, you can't win them all.

Or rather in my case, I can't win any. Except Mameha, she's so sweet."

"Yes," said Byakuya, swimming to her and bracing his hands on the sides of the tub next to her shoulders. "Can we not talk about them right now?"

"Okay," said Hisana. "Did anything exciting happen at the last captain's meeting?"

"On second thought, can we not talk at all?" he rephrased.

"Well, excuse me," said Hisana. "I thought we might have a civilized conversation, but you seem to be thinking on a one-track mind tonight, as usual."

Byakuya scowled before gripping the back of her thigh under the water and lifting the leg over his hip. He did the same to the other leg.

She wrapped her arms around him as well and kissed him passionately. She pressed every single part of her body against him. She bent her head and nibbled on his ear. Byakuya slowly let his hands wander her back and onto her hips. When he looked down, he furrowed his brow.

"Hisana, did you get another tattoo during our engagement?" he asked. "I certainly don't recall the number five being tattooed to your right hip."

Hisana froze.

"Yes," she said. "It stands for the five years we didn't see one another." She kissed him again, grinding her hips into his own. "Five years of separation that I hope will not be repeated."

He brought his hand in between their bodies and slid a finger inside of her. She bit her lip to keep moaning. He knew that she knew he loved her to voice her pleasure. But she was being stubborn tonight, not wanting to give him the satisfaction just yet. He could tell because her hips would always buck more violently when she ever tried to suppress the urge to moan. He increased the pace, adding two more fingers. She had switched to biting his ear, hard. When he felt her inner muscles clench, he stopped. Hisana let out a scream of displeasure when he removed his fingers.

Byakuya pressed her back to the tub and entered her swiftly. Hisana gasped and finally started to moan uncontrollably as he set the rhythm, meeting him at every thrust.

"Mmmm…ugh…ohhhh," she groaned.

"You're mine, Hisana," said Byakuya. "No other man shall ever have you."

"Ugh…yours, yours," she chanted in his ear. "Why settle for another man when I have a god." Byakuya went faster.

"Yours…all yours…no one else's," Hisana groaned.

"Mine," said Byakuya.

Hours later, Hisana sat in bed, tracing her fingers on the number five that Aizen left on her hip. She rolled over to see Byakuya's sleeping form and smiled. He looked so peaceful when without that serious expression. His face was soft, with the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards. Hisana snuggled closer to him. Her eyes drifted once more to the tattoo on her hip.

"_Ignore and deny,"_ Hisana thought. _"…then…forget."_

Author's Note: I hated that Hisana lied to Byakuya. It's the first time I've had her do that. Evil Aizen!


	28. Hisanasama and Nazen Takuaji

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hisana-sama and Nazen Takuaji

**Soi Fong's P.O.V.**

The captain of the 2nd Division walked down the hallway with a young girl following from behind. The girl wore all black and her face was covered.

"And remember," said Soi Fong, "now that you've been accepted into the Kuchiki clan's personal guard, you must give everything to protect Lady Kuchiki of the 6th Division."

"Hai, Soi Fong-taicho," the girl said.

They reached the end of the hall and the door was opened by two servants. Soi Fong and the young ninja stepped inside.

Kuchiki Hisana sat in the middle of the room on a large cushion. After four and a half years since entering the Kuchiki clan, Hisana had yet to dress in more formal attire, dutifully wearing her Shinigami robes. She gave a respectful nod to Soi Fong. Soi Fong jerked her head toward the girl.

The girl went on her knees and bowed her head. "Hay Lin reporting, Lady Kuchiki…"

"Good, you're here," Hisana said to the girl. "Has Soi Fong-taicho explained everything?"

"Hai," the girl said. "I, Hay Lin, will give my mind and body to protect the Lady of the Kuchiki clan…"

"Don't be so formal," said Hisana. Hay Lin looked up at her new mistress.

"Quit that 'Lady Kuchiki'," said Hisana. "You can address me more familiarly. Like Hisana-san or something."

"I-I dare not think it!" insisted Hay Lin. "Speaking so to the Lady of such a noble clan would…"

Hisana's eyes saddened for a moment.

"W-Well then…" said Hay Lin, "may I call you Hisana-sama?"

"Phew! You sure are a stuffed shirt, aren't you?" said Hisana. "Well fine, call me what you like. I called you here because I recognized your strength. What you call me doesn't matter."

Soi Fong watched Hisana and Hay Lin converse as if she was at a tennis match.

"I'm expecting good things from you, Hay Lin," said Hisana.

Hay Lin's eyes brightened. "Hai!"

Soi Fong left the room, her captain's haori and her two long braids billowing in her wake.

"Goddess of Air, Kuchiki…" said Soi Fong. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Yoruichi-sama…"

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

"Rangiku! Get your ass down here right now!" Hisana screamed. Hisana was standing on the hill of the north side the West Rukongai's 3rd District. The newly appointed 10th Division lieutenant was above her, sitting in a tree.

"Lighten up, Hisana," said Rangiku, "You sound like Kaien with all that yelling. I think I deserve a little break in honor of my promotion…Ouch!" Rangiku rubbed the spot on her head where the green apple had make contact.

"Where do you keep all those?" asked Rangiku.

"Mind your own business!" snapped Hisana. "You're going to have to work harder than before, Mastumoto-fukutaicho. Being a lieutenant is not all about bossing subordinates around. You'll have to show your dedication, just like I did."

"Easy for you to say," Rangiku dropped from the tree and landed on the ground. "You're married to your taicho."

"Quit making excuses," Hisana drew out Takuaji. "Now, come at me again."

"Fine," said Rangiku, "Growl, Haineko!" Mastumoto's zanpakuto dispersed in a whirl of dust.

"Sing, Takuaji!" the black whip cracked in Hisana's hand. They sparred for a few more hours until Rangiku was thrown backward, her back slamming into a tree trunk.

"How do you do that?" Rangiku demanded. Hisana stood above her, her hand

outstretched.

"Your zanpakuto's power is very similar to Byakuya's. It scatters into ash and can cut through steel, very much like Senbonzakura." said Hisana. "Though, in a way, yours is a little more evasive because I can't see Haineko's dust as well as Senbonzakura's petals."

Rangiku sighed and let Hisana help her up. After the dirt was wiped off Rangiku, Hisana took her fighting stance once more.

"Now remember, focus," said Hisana. "Concentration is everything, if you want to keep Haineko's ash out of control of my tornadoes…." But Hisana abruptly stopped talking when Takuaji materialized right in front of her. Hisana starred at him. He had his black hair, purple eyes and raven wings. It had been a while since she saw him in his complete natural form.

"_Why did you become a Shinigami, Hisana?"_ he asked.

Hisana was puzzled by this question.

"_You know that answer, Takuaji,"_ said Hisana_, "There were two reasons. Jūshirō-dono let me continue to search for my sister, and I wanted to be closer to Byakuya."_

_"Are those the only reasons?"_ asked Takuaji. _"You continue to look for your sister every day, and Byakuya is now your husband. So, why do you still work as hard as you do?"_

"Hisana! W-Why are you glowing?" asked Rangiku in a tone higher than usual. Hisana ignored her.

_"Is there anything else that motivates you?" _Takuaji asked.

Hisana bowed her head. Yes, there was another reason, a very selfish one.

"_When I abandoned my sister, I was helpless. I left her in my selfish weakness to die. I hated feeling like that. Part of me joined the Gotei 13 because with a Shinigami's powers, I knew that I'd get the self security that I would never be that weak again. So I struggled every day to get more powerful."_

Takuaji calmly regarded her. _"Do you still want more power?"_

Hisana looked at him_. "Do I need more?"_

_"That depends on how you use power," _said Takuaji, _"A Shinigami uses their power to keep balance between the human world and Soul Society. Would you ever use power to try and surpass or hurt anyone else?"_

_**"You are too fiery and outspoken to remain in the Kuchiki clan for long. You will run away from the rules and restrictions that come with nobility soon enough. And I shall be waiting when you do," **_**said Aizen.**

_"No," _said Hisana. _"There is a difference between defending one's pride and just seeking vengeance. I would use every ounce of my power to protect Soul Society."_

Takuaji smiled. _"Then you are indeed ready for this power. Just say the words."_

"Hisana!" Rangiku took several paces back. She was oblivious to Rangiku's presence.

Hisana's eyes went from navy to light blue as the fused with spiritual energy.

"Bankai," said Hisana.

**Byakuya's P.O.V.**

Byakuya and Ukitake snapped their heads up as a tremor of a strong reiatsu vibrated in the air.

"Byakuya, what is that?" asked Ukitake. "That spirit force, it's captain level at least, but…I don't recognize it."

"I do not know, but it seems to be coming from West Rukongai," said Byakuya.

They followed the spirit force out of the Seireitei. As they reached the 3rd District of Rukongai, the reiatsu became more Byakuya and Ukitake came into the clearing, the saw a figure lying on the ground, her red hair covering her face.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho," said Ukitake in concern. They both shunpoed toward her.

Besides her lack of consciousness, she appeared to be unharmed.

"Matsumoto-san," called Ukitake. Rangiku slowly opened her eyes.

"U-Ukitake-taicho?" mumbled Rangiku.

"What happened?" asked Byakuya in a business like voice.

"Ugh…spirit force…too strong…couldn't look her in the eye without passing out…"

"Couldn't look who in the eye, Matsumoto-san?" asked Ukitake kindly.

Rangiku's eyes started to droop again. "Hmmm…Hisana…bankai…" and she fainted.

Ukitake starred at Byakuya.

"A Shinigami lower than a captain capable of bankai?" wondered Ukitake out loud. "Such a thing is unusually rare."

"We must find her," said Byakuya. "She might cause unintentional damage to both herself or others around her."

Byakuya left Ukitake with Rangiku and followed the trail of spirit force.

**Hisana's P.O.V.**

When Hisana opened her eyes, she realized she was alone. She sat up and looked around.

"Rangiku?" called Hisana, getting to her feet. Once she stood up straight, she noticed how heavy the back part of her body felt.

She peered over her shoulder and gasped. Two narrow, black raven wings were protruding from her back. They had to be about ten feet long. Her hair wasn't short, but was flowing to her knees. Finally her head lowered to look at the hand that had held Takuaji's handle.

She wasn't holding anything anymore. On her right hand she wore a jet black gauntlet that reached all the way to the top of her forearm. The gauntlet was glowing faintly and it had a symbol of two raven wings crossing one another to make an X.

_"Nazen Takuaji." _

"It's something this small?" asked Hisana. "How could this be Takuaji's second release?"

_"The most precious things come in the smallest packages,"_ said Takuaji.

"I wonder what it does…"

"Hisana!" Hisana turned at the sound of her name. But this broke her concentration and the weight from her back lifted as the gauntlet morphed back into a whip. She looked at Byakuya's shocked face before passing out…

The next thing Hisana knew, she was lying down on a very cushy bed. She opened her eyes and shifted her head to the side. Hisana was met with a view of a pond in the middle of a garden.

"The Kuchiki House…" Hisana said to herself. Her head moved to the right and she saw a small red cushion next to her bed. Hisana reached out to touch it.

"It's still warm," said Hisana. "Byakuya-sama…"

The door opened and Hisana looked up. Hay Lin shuffled into the room.

"Hello there, Hay Lin," said Hisana. Hay Lin gave a low bow.

"Please, come closer, Hay Lin," said Hisana. "How am I supposed to have a conversation with you if you're way over there?"

Hay Lin strode to Hisana's side and dropped to her knees.

"My deepest apologies!" said Hay Lin quickly.

"For what?" asked Hisana, slightly confused.

"I should have accompanied you with Mastumoto-fukutaihco," said Hay Lin. "It's my duty to protect you, Hisana-sama. When I saw Lord Kuchiki bring you home unconscious…"

"That's the problem?" said Hisana, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry about it. This was unavoidable. There was no need for you to protect me."

"But…" insisted Hay Lin. Hisana looked at her.

"When I say it's all right, it's _alright_."

The door opened again and Byakuya stepped in.

"Byakuya-sama," said Hisana happily, smiling at him. Byakuya looked at Hay Lin.

"Leave us," he ordered and Hay Lin bowed again and left.

Once she was gone. Byakuya sat next to Hisana. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," said Hisana. But then she frowned. "I didn't figure out what my bankai does."

"Don't worry about that now," said Byakuya, "It will take you awhile before you'll be able to call your bankai again. That's how it always is the first time." Then Byakuya leaned over and kissed Hisana on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you," he said. Hisana felt her heart swell at the praise before drifting off to sleep again.

Author's Note: Even in the fics where Hisana is a Shinigami, I have yet to see her bankai. I'm the first, yay me!


End file.
